


I'm nothing without you

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Assistant, Awkward Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gossip, Love, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secret Relationship, Sweet, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Levi is a manager at a fashion line. He manages the designers, accepts new designs for the fashion line the company he works for. Levi's always had less of a life and more of a living job. However, when you become his assistant things begin to change, he begins to change. At first the changes scare and he snaps back at you, but as time goes by he begins to enjoy every moment and enjoy you. He starts to find excuses to get you into work when you shouldn't be, or to get you to help him, or to get you into his office. Levi doesn't understand what's going on at first, but when Hange and his friends explain he's falling for you, he lets himself fall, but love isn't that easy. With other people wanting you to work for them, and other's wanting to be with you, Levi has to let you know how he feels. Once he has you, the two of you face problems with him being a top of the line member of the fashion line and you just an assistant. Things are hard, but you both have to fight for what you want.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 71
Kudos: 53
Collections: My Fav Fics





	1. Chapter 1

You were shitting yourself you were that nervous, today was your first day on the job to meet Levi Ackerman who was an important head of this company. People always said he was a cutthroat man and make deals, a deal was a deal for him and you had to honour that. Being the head of a clothing company and fashion centre, you loved the things they made, you especially liked Hange’s line of clothes because it was weird and wonderful. You looked down at yourself, you weren’t wearing the fashion line this place made, mainly because you couldn’t really afford it right now, but you were hoping that maybe you could buy some soon with your pay checks from here.

You walked out the lift and saw how busy it was on the floor, people running about with phones and with papers with new fashion designs on. Everyone you saw had designer clothes on, which made you stand out. You liked your taste, it was cute but odd, but it was you. You inhaled, then walked out and past people towards the back end where it was cleaner and quieter. You noticed a door, then you opened it to see and empty desk ready and waiting for you with everything you needed and then another door that had Levi Ackerman on. You felt butterflies, then you set your things up, made a cup of tea in the little kitchen opposite your desk, then placed some homemade macarons on a plate. You grabbed your note book and pen, then hurried to Levi’s door and knocked.

Levi was surrounded by paperwork and had email after email through, he really needed an assistant and was heard you were one of the best. He looked up when someone knocked. “Tch. What!?”

You gulped and announced your name. “I’m your new assistant sir.”

He sighed. “Come in.” When you opened the door, Levi felt a little twinge in him like he’d never felt before. He could you weren’t wearing anything designer, but the way you held yourself and presented who you were, it just worked. He couldn’t help himself; it just came out under his breath. “Cute.”

You closed the door behind. “Sorry sir?”

“Tch, nothing. You’re.” He looked at his watch. “Early?”

You smiled and walked over. “I wanted to get to work as soon as possible sir.” You placed the tray down. “I’ve made you a cup of tea and I’ve brought in some homemade macarons.”

He looked at the spread and admired the delicate colours you’d used. “Thank you, it was not needed.”

You smiled. “I understand.” You pulled out your notebook and pen, then flicked the book open. “I’m ready when you are.”

Levi stared at you, then he sat back and started talking to you and watched you write fast. He paused a moment. “Am I going too fast for you?”

You ready out the long list, then smiled. “Did I miss anything?”

“Not bad.” He stood up. “I have a meeting to go to, then I need to meet with a few designers. I need you to start on the phone and the emails, don’t get overwhelmed because you’re a new brat.” He walked to the door and turned to you. “Don’t let me down brat or you’re fired. I don’t like dirty, useless and waste of space brats, got it?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes sir.” As soon as he left, you sighed and turned to his desk. “Alright, let’s get this all cleaned.” You checked out the files, then looked to the empty shelves on the wall and began thinking about a filing system for him. You wrote down the system, then placed it on his desk. You loved what you’d done, it just was perfect and much easier for Levi. You went to your desk, then logged into your computer and checked his email. You organised everything into folders, then made sure that emails would be sent to you first and you’d filter through them. “Perfect.” You smiled at your hard work; you knew it’d make Levi’s life a lot easier.

“Excuse me?” You looked up at a tall thin woman with a file. She smiled at you. “I need to see Levi; I have new designs for him.”

“I’m sorry, he’s not in at the moment, he has a meeting.”

She clenched her jaw. “He is supposed to be meeting with me though, don’t you have that written down?”

You looked at your pad. “I have Mr Ackerman’s timetable written down, he told me all this today.”

She slammed her file down on your desk. “You fucked up you cheap little bitch, because this has been booked for ages.”

You sighed. “Well, I’m sorry but he never mentioned anything to me and this is my first day.”

“Shit first day.” She flicked her hair and stormed to his office. “I’m going to wait for him and tell him how much you fucked up!”

You jumped as she slammed the door. You got up, then hurried after her. “You can’t do this.”

She smirked. “Oh darling, I can. I’m Kimi Wong, I can do anything.”

“Mr Ackerman.”

“I’m telling you this for your own sake, the next job you get, because he’ll fire you when he gets back, listen to your boss and do as he says. Got it?”

You sighed. “Miss Wong, I understand you are unhappy with my work, but Mr Ackerman didn’t inform me of this meeting.”

“Didn’t what?” You turned to Levi as he pulled his tie down a little. “What’s going on?”

Kimi got up and walked over. “Levi! I’m here for our meeting.”

He stared at her, then looked to you. “Where’s her coffee? You haven’t set anything up.”

You gripped your notebook. “But Sir, you didn’t inform me about this meeting.”

“I did, you just missed it. I did ask if I was going too fast.” He walked past you and took Kimi’s file. “If you can’t get that one thing right, then I don’t think you have a place here. Don’t talk a big game when you can’t bring it.”

You gave him a strained smile. “Yes sir, sorry sir.”

Kimi smiled at you with a shit eating grin. “Skinny coffee with two sugars and a hint of hazelnut.”

“Yes Miss.” You walked out and went to the kitchen. You used the coffee machine, then mixed her coffee up perfectly. You made Levi’s tea to something that was relaxing for him, because he seemed stressed. You walked back in and gave Levi his tea. “Sorry for the wait.”

Kimi glared at her coffee. “It’s not iced coffee. I always have an iced coffee. I asked for an iced coffee.”

You frowned. “But…but you didn’t ask for an iced coffee.”

“I did.”

You shook your head. “You didn’t.” You looked to Levi. “She didn’t.” You saw Levi clenched his jaw and stared at you. You gulped and pulled back. “I’ll get it done, I’m sorry.” You walked out and heard Kimi make a nasty side comment. You poured her coffee away, then started from scratch to make her a nice iced coffee. You walked back. “I have your coffee, I’m sorry for the mix up.”

She swatted it from your hand getting it on your and the floor. “Too late!” She snarled at you. “Ew, disgusting. You made a mess. Levi, your new assistant sucks.”

You lowered your head. “Sorry sir, I’ll get it cleaned up right away.”

He stood next to you as he watched Kimi go. “You were right.”

You looked up at him. “Sorry?”

He glanced down at you. “I said, you were right. She never asked for iced coffee and I did not tell you I had a meeting with her.” He turned to face you. “However, you need to know your place. Kimi Wong is one of our best designers, therefore everything she says is correct, we cannot afford to lose her. On top of that, you need to watch your tongue here, if you’re asked to do something do it, if the person says they have an appointment, then you agree with them. No more messing up, got it?”

You nodded. “Yes sir, sorry sir, but.”

He stopped walking into this office, then turned to you. “You talking back?”

You clenched your jaw. “I understand I have to know my place, but people shouldn’t be allowed to walk all over others.”

Levi liked your spark, your rebellious nature and bite, but he needed to protect you. “You’re my employee, you assist me, so if I say now, then no. Got it?”

You nodded. “Yes sir. I’m sorry.”

He looked down at the floor. “I’ll ask for the cleaner. Do you need a new outfit?”

You shook your head. “I’ll take care of it all, don’t worry. Sorry again.”

Levi went into his office and closed the door, then went to his computer and noticed his emails had changed, then he looked around and saw you’d changed up his files and folders. He clenched his fist and shouted your name. He looked up as you hurried in. “What the fuck have you done!?”

You jumped at his tone. “Oh, well I umm. I don’t know what you mean sir.”

He held up the paper you’d written with your guide. “My papers and my email!”

You went pale. “Oh, well I organised it because it was a bit messy.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “You saying I’m messy?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. It’s just, your files were all over and you looked like you were drowning, so I created an easy to follow system so you could find everything. It’s very simple.”

He got up and walked towards you. “I never asked for you to do this. How am I supposed to find anything now?”

You pointed at the note in his hand. “Just follow that.”

“You come into my office, you organise everything without me asking, you talk back to a top designer, you say she is wrong in all of this. I don’t think I can deal with you here. I want you gone. Understood?”

You nodded. “Yes sir.” You turned and walked out his office. You got the cleaning things, then cleaned the coffee off the floor until there was no evidence of what had happened. You wrote down your tea recipe, then left it on your desk. You stopped walking out, then you turned and sat at your desk. You were determined to have this job, it’s just Levi needed to cool off a little.

Levi sat at his desk, he looked over the new mailing system and liked it. He wasn’t overwhelmed at all now. He liked the colours and the files they went right into. He looked to the note and saw what you’d made for him, so he got up and went to the files on the wall and saw it was so much easier now there too. He picked a file off the top of his head, then found it right away. “Tch, damn brat has brains.” He hurried out his office and past you, he shouted your name. “Damn it where did you go?”

You looked up from your desk. “There something you need sir?”

He looked to you. “You’re still here, I told you to leave. I did leave, I left your office.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Tch, smart little shit, aren’t you?”

You smiled and stood up. “Look sir, I understand I pushed my luck with a lot of things, that I may have stood up to Kimi Wong, but I will try and hold back in the future now.”

He walked over to you and sighed, he looked down at you and said your name. “Don’t change, ever. I better see you here tomorrow morning.”

You smiled; he really liked that smile. “Yes sir!”

You’d turned up to work before Levi got there for a few weeks and Levi had noticed, in fact he liked it. He’d get to work to see all his work organised as well as a nice cup of tea waiting for him. His life was that much better with you in it, he was glad he didn’t get rid of you, or that you were so stubborn that you didn’t leave. He’d often sit there at his desk and gaze at you as you worked, he just couldn’t help himself. He sat at his desk and would wish for you to walk in, just to see him or something. He’d make up excuses for you to come in, but again he wasn’t sure why. He liked his talks with you, but they were always work based. He wanted to know what you liked, what your hobbies were, but you never talked about yourself and Levi was too shy to ask.

He got up from his desk and walked out and looked at you and said your name, you instantly looked up and smiled at him in that way that got him a little flustered. “I’m heading out for a bit, going to do the rounds and I’ll be back.”

You got up and grabbed your notebook. “Need me to come?”

“No, no. This…this is a solo thing. I’ll be back later, umm…take a break.”

You frowned. “A break?” You looked around. “Ah, well, I guess I could. You sure you don’t want me to do anything?”

Levi shook his head. “No, no, just relax, okay?”

You nodded. “Oh, okay. Well…have a nice time. Oh, do you need a cup of tea when you’re back?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You smiled. “I’ll have that ready for you sir.”

“Thank you.” He cleared his throat and wanted to say something, but his nerves got the better of him. He walked out and went to Hange, he didn’t want to, but he had to.

You shrugged at Levi’s odd behaviour, then began cleaned up the place and starting his cup of tea. You hummed to yourself as you did, then heard someone whistle at you. You looked over to the doorway and smiled at Jasper. “Hi Woo-Jin.”

He walked into the room and hummed with his hands in his pockets. He was a good-looking man, stunning in fact. Woo-Jin had dyed pure white hair that was messy, he had earrings in one ear, his eyes were dark. He always wore the best stylish things for men, if you could pick his style, it was Korean pop. “Jin, please. Told you this sugarplum.”

You hummed a laugh. “Mr Ackerman’s out if you need him.”

“I don’t want him babes, I wanted to see you.” He slipped closer. “You want to model for me yet?”

“No.”

He groaned. “Come on, please.”

You walked into Levi’s office and put his tea and snacks on his desk. “I’d rather cover myself in honey and roll around in fire ants.”

He held his chest and stumbled back. “I’m wounded!”

You rolled your eyes. “Idiot.”

He smiled. “Though now I think about it, the whole you wearing honey on your body sounds so good.”

“Woo-Jin?” He flinched and turned to see Levi with a bag in hand. “Would you reframe from thinking of my assistant in such a derogative manner? Tch, it’s disgusting.”

Jin grinned. “Just think about though! She’d look divine. I’m trying to get her to model for me, but she won’t!”

“Then respect her damn choice! Tch, you’re about as frustrating as not being able to shit for months.” He walked past and put the bag on his desk. “Now get back to work Woo-Jin, you owe me five new designs, remember?”

Woo-Jin’s eyes widened. “Shit! I’m on it boss!”

You giggled as he ran off, Levi watched you laugh thinking it looked nice. You looked to Levi. “Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.”

He cleared his throat. “I shouldn’t have been so…rude.”

You smiled. “I liked your honesty, like you enjoy mine. Did you do everything needed sir?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You hummed a laugh. “Wonderful! I’ve made you a nice afternoon tea to energise you, as well as a nice snack too.”

He cleared his throat. “I umm.”

You stopped from leaving, then turned to Levi. “Something wrong sir?”

He picked up the bag and shoved it into your arms. “Tch, take this.”

You looked down and saw pink tissue. “Heavy…what’s in here?”

He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. “Tch, your outfit on your first day got ruined because of Kimi, because I didn’t defend you. So, this is a sorry. It’s not a rental, it’s yours and was designed and made for you by me and Hange.”

You blushed. “You…you umm…really?”

“Really.”

You smiled and hugged it. “I’m so happy! I’ve never been able to afford any of Hange’s things, but I’ve always wanted something she designs.” You welled up. “But now I have an outfit designed by you and Hange? Thank you.”

Levi looked away from you. “It’s nothing, but you’re welcome. Go try it on.”

You nodded and ran to go out. “Sure.”

“Oi? Where you going?”

You stopped and pointed. “The bathroom.”

He walked to his side door and opened it. “Use mine, I want to see if you like it and your reaction.”

You walked over. “Oh…thank you!” You went into the bathroom, then got changed. The outfit was everything and more. You had thigh high tights on showing off your nice legs. The top was a smart and a light shade of pink, the collar was a cat with one end its tail and bum which had the illusion of wrapping around your neck and the other side being the cats head. The buttons were cute little paws. The shirt was tucked into a black skirt that was puffy with a little corset like middle with buttons. Straps went up and over your shoulders. You looked good, really good and it made you so happy. You slipped on the shows he got you, they were weird pink high-top trainers with platforms. You spun around in the mirror and felt a little like an anime character. You walked out and smiled. “It’s amazing, thank you!”

Levi looked up and blushed. “You…you uhh…” He gulped and blushed, he loved how you looked. “Good.”

You smiled. “I love it all, I really do.”

He put his hand in his pocket, then pulled out a pair of glasses. “I got these designed for you too. I make you read a lot and stare at screen, so I only thought it was fair to you know…get you a nice pair.”

You walked closer and took them from him, Levi inhaled your natural scent and perfume, it smelt so good. You smiled at the glasses, your smile was even better up close and he liked it a lot. “Thank you.” You slipped the round glasses on with rose gold shimmer to them. “They’re so cool. How did you know my taste?”

He shrugged. “I may have snooped around at your desk when you weren’t there.”

You giggled, he liked that and liked you stayed close to him. “Sneaky sir. I’m sure you’d tell me off if I did that to you.”

“I would.” He sighed. “Sorry.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, I can forgive you easily, but I know you wouldn’t.”

“Tch, watch that mouth of yours brat.”

You playfully shoved Levi. “You watch yours.”

He put his hand on yours and hummed. He gazed into your eyes, he thought they were so lovely. He gulped when he had thoughts about you, thoughts he shouldn’t. “I’m glad you like the outfit, don’t forget to talk to Hange, she’ll want to know what you think of this outfit. I helped her design it, but she also helped me sew it.”

You blushed. “Wait, you helped sew this?”

He nodded. “Well, I’m the head of a fashion company, so I should know.”

You smiled. “Look at you go, so you’re not just a grumpy ass, huh?” You laughed and pulled away, he didn’t like that too much. “Anyway, I should get back to work, thank you again Sir.”

He clenched his jaw. “Levi. When it’s just me and you, call me Levi.”

You nodded and nibbled your lip. “Sure, Levi.”

“Oh, and brat? Don’t ever model for that shit head.”

You laughed. “I won’t, don’t worry. I’d rather do anything else but model for him.” You pointed to the desk. “Enjoy your tea and snacks Levi.”

“Thank you.”

You took your bag of clothes, then walked out to your office. You sat down and got to work, then you called Hange up. “Hi Hange, you free?”

She gasped, then squealed your name. “Of course! I’m always available.”

“Great, well I’m calling to say thank you for the outfit, I love it.”

She giggled. “Wonderful! I’m glad! Levi was going on and on about designs you know? He was messaging me at all hours with different drawings for you. I think we got the right thing, but he has so many more designs for you. I think you’re his personal model.”

You frowned and looked to Levi’s door. “Why would he do that?”

“Do what hun?”

“Design so many outfits for me and work long hours, I mean, it was only a coffee stain.”

Hange smirked, you didn’t get it and she was sure as shit Levi didn’t fully understand either. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough. Let’s focus on other things! Does it fit well?”

You giggled. “Yeah, fits perfectly! Can’t believe you guys got my measurements, I didn’t think you made designer things for people my size.”

“Well, you’re different sugar. You know, we should go out for some drinks sometime.”

You smiled. “Sure, name a date and time and I’ll meet you.”

“On it!”

You laughed. “I’m looking forward to it, I haven’t had a night out just having drinks in so long.”

“Let’s do this!”

You walked into the bar Hange said she’d meet you at, you were a little nervous in your outfit because Hange was a top fashion designer and you didn’t have much money. You adjusted your dress, then walked in and looked for her. It was easy to hear her because she was talking to the barman, then laughing loudly. “Hange?”

She smiled and jumped off her seat, she was amazing. A low-cut silk shirt that showed side boobs with a jacket to match and the sleeves rolled up. Her jeans were black with a chain belt that hung down and tight with ankles boots on. Her hair was down and wavy, glasses on point. This woman was amazing. She called your name and opened her arms. “You look sexy!”

You hugged her and laughed. “Says the woman in designer things.”

She waved her hand. “Don’t let it bother you, you don’t have to have designer things to look good. I mean, just look at you.”

You blushed. “Thanks. So?”

She winked at you. “Let me get you a drink, then we join the other girls.” She leaned on the bar and talked to the barman, then eventually took two drinks from him and walked with you. “Don’t worry about these girls, they are a little scary, but they’re nice.” She stopped at the table. “Here we have Petra, Mikasa, Suki and Pearl.” She introduced you. “She is Levi’s assistant.”

Suki gasped with a smirk, she was a vision too with a bob cut and fringe in a full suit made of dark red velvet. “Ooow, this is going to be a fun night.”

Pearl hummed a laugh. Her hair was a beautiful afro and she had the cutest freckles on her dark skin. She had an orange jumpsuit on, with a belt that had a buckle that looked like a clip on a backpack. “We’ve always been fascinated by Levi, he’s a mystery to us. Suki wants to consult her Chinese mystic or something to find the answers.”

Mikasa sighed. “He’s not that mysterious.”

“You say that because he’s a distant relative, you have started to make family connections with him.”

Petra cleared her throat. “Can we have a night where we don’t talk about him?”

Suki smiled. “What’s wrong? Still burned from him shooting you down?”

Hange pulled you to a seat. “Let them argue.”

You frowned. “What happened?”

“Petra asked Levi out on a date, he refused big time and said he didn’t want to have anything to do with her in that sense. Said he respected her as designer, but that was it.”

You looked to Petra as she blushed and argued with Suki. “Poor thing, must be painful to be shot down like that.”

“It was, she cried for days and wouldn’t come into work.” She handed you your drink. “Grasshopper.”

You sipped it and hummed. “Yummy. So, how did she come back?”

“Levi talked to her, she refuses to tell anyone what he said, but she came back with a fire under her.” She sighed. “But I think it might have backfired on him, because she still blushes at the mention of him. She loves him still.”

You stared into your drink. “Must be hard for her.”

“Oh don’t worry, she’s a stud so she will find another man.”

You hummed. “Yeah.”

Pearl groaned. “Shut up Suki, okay? Leave the poor girl alone, we have a new friend here.” She leaned closer. “So, any man caught your eye?”

You shook your head. “No, god no. Oh, but I want to ask you all something. Do you guys know Woo-Jin?”

Suki laughed. “Who doesn’t? The man’s a thirsty whore if you ask me. Stay away.”

You groaned. “I’m trying, but he’s being a pain in the ass. He keeps bothering me all the time.”

Mikasa hummed. “If he’s talking to you, just take his tie and cut it with scissors.”

Pearl laughed hard. “Wow Mikasa, that is too much, but a great fashion statement I must say.” She looked to you. “He’s a difficult man, but you have to just snap at him and put your foot down. If he sees you as a strong and independent woman, he runs for the hills.”

You smiled. “Got it.”

Suki sat back and looked at you. “Though, I’m not surprised he’s after you.”

You looked down at yourself. “What do you mean?”

Petra smiled. “You’re really pretty.”

Mikasa nodded. “Stunning.”

You blushed. “I’m not thin though.”

Hange gave you a one-armed squeeze. “Doesn’t matter, you’re hot!”

Pearl grinned. “To the T sweetie. Surprised Levi hasn’t chased you around.”

You gulped. “Well, I don’t wear this kind of thing in the office.”

Suki frowned. “Why not? I heard he’s quite the ride.”

“What?”

Hange snorted a laugh. “He’s big honey and we’ve been told he knows how to use it and his tongue.”

Petra blushed hard. “Guys! Don’t talk about Levi like that.”

Mikasa groaned. “Yeah, please don’t, I’m related to him.”

Pearl swatted Suki’s arm. “Head out the gutter you, but I too have heard the rumours. Plus, the boys talk and they’ve gone on trips together and seen Levi change.”

Suki gasped. “Remember the beach trip? Those tight shorts. Oh, I was in love. Think Petra might have gushed in her underwear.”

Petra covered her ears. “Stooop!”

All the girls laughed, so you laughed along too. You smiled and just enjoyed yourself, this was so much fun and you were sure you’d be friends with. You jumped as your phone went off. You got your phone out to see Levi was calling. “Excuse me.” You got up and hurried to a quiet spot. “Hey, is everything alright sir?”

Levi sighed. “I’m stuck with my papers; I can’t find stuff for the Hardford deal. Tch, why is this so fucking difficult?”

You smiled. “I umm…I’m near the office at the moment, I’ll pop in and help.”

“You are? Where are you?”

You smiled and waved at the girls. “I’m at the bar with the girls, Hange invited me.”

Levi frowned. “Girls?”

You hummed. “Yeo. Suki, Pearl, Mikasa and Petra.”

Levi clenched his jaw, you were mixing with some good people, but also bad jealous people. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have called.”

You walked over to the girls. “No, no, it’s okay I’m on my way, just hold on.” You ended the call and grabbed your bag. “Sorry ladies, I have to pop into work and help out with some things and I’ll be right back.”

Hange smiled and looked you up and down, Levi was going to have a nosebleed at you in that dress. “Sure, we’ll be here when you get back.”

“Thanks.” You hurried out the bar and went down the street past some guys whistling at you. You walked right into the office building. You waved to the night guard, then got into the lift and went up to Levi’s floor. Levi wasn’t the owner of the company, he wasn’t the CEO, he was just in control of the fashion designers and approving of designs and meeting with other companies. You walked through the office and liked how empty and quiet it was. You went into your office, then opened Levi’s office door. “Levi?”

He hummed from behind his work. “Sorry I made you come out here, but I’m a mess.”

You dropped your bag. “Don’t worry, I’ll find you everything, okay?”

He looked up at you. “Fuck.”

You frowned. “What’s wrong?”

He cleared his throat. “I umm…tch, you just look different.”

You smiled. “This is my going out stuff.” You walked over to him and leaned across his desk making him inhale sharply. You hummed as you went through the papers on his desk, you were sure you had everything organised. “Maybe I missed something.”

Levi glanced at your chest, it was big and he liked it, all the other girls that worked here were so thin because they were designers and for them it was the fashion to be thin. You were different, so different and he liked it. He felt something in him that he’d never felt before. He looked away. “You never miss a thing.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks.” You hummed and moved to his computer and typed away. “Let me see…” Levi now glanced at your bum sticking out, then your long legs on show. “Ah!” You stood up. “I knew it, they didn’t send everything. Let me get them on the phone.” You grabbed Levi’s desk phone, then typed in the number. You smiled and stood up as you introduced yourself and played with the phone cord. “I work for Levi Ackerman and we have a meeting scheduled with you next week, however myself and Mr Ackerman have gone through the papers and it seems we’re missing some of your proposals and designs.”

You heard the woman sift through things. “Oh damn it! I’m so sorry, it’s in my draft but not sent. Please forgive me! It’s been hell here.”

You sat on the edge of Levi’s desk and hummed a laugh. “Don’t worry, I understand. My boss can overload me with work too. They’re like dinosaurs, right?” You winked at Levi to let him know you didn’t mean it. “It’s like they don’t know how to relax! Probably need a good screw and they will.”

She laughed. “Damn you are right! Thank you for understanding, I’m sending it all over now can you see it?”

You looked at the screen. “Yes, it’s all come through, thank you Helen and don’t worry I won’t tell my boss or yours. I’ll just tell Levi that I missed a few emails, okay?”

She sighed. “But you’ll get into trouble!”

“It’s okay! I can handle Mr Ackerman. Thank you for sending everything over, you have a nice night. Try to get home, okay?”

“Thank you! Bye!”

You put the phone down. “There, all done.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Dinosaur, huh?”

You laughed. “I was joking, just to make her feel better. Mr Hardford is an asshole, he runs her ragged.”

“What about your boss?”

You shrugged. “Less of an asshole.” You giggled and turned to the computer. “I’ll print all this off and you should be good.”

Levi gulped and watched you go to his printer. “I could still do with some help, you know, to go through the new things?”

You smiled and walked over. “I could read and highlight a few things for you. We’ll tag team it.”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“I’ll get my stationary!” You ran out the room, then grabbed your fun stationary and ran back in. “Don’t mock me for my things, but I like fun stationary.”

He took a few things from you. “I like them.”

You smiled. “Good.”

Levi looked up as you sat on his office sofa, legs to the side with your heels off. He admired how you looked, how you fitted in well in his office. He felt a bit bad he’d pulled you away from a night with the girls, but he was also happy you’d come running to him. He put his papers down and said your name. “Are you hungry?”

You hummed a laugh. “Starving.”

He cleared his throat. “Pizza?”

You moaned. “God yes!”

He nodded. “I’ll order some with sides and dessert then.”

“I can do that.”

He picked up the phone and typed the number. “I’ve got it, don’t worry.” He ordered the food, then called the security to bring it up when it’s here. “You better eat it.”

You giggled. “I will.”

He sighed. “It’s nice to meet a girl that doesn’t like on rabbit food.”

You laughed. “Well, that’s why I don’t have a model’s body, it’s why I’m fat.”

“You’re not fat. You’re…” He cleared his throat. “You…you look good.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You wrote a few notes. “You look good too.”

“Lies, but thanks.”

You hummed and highlighted something and kept working until the food arrived. You ate it with Levi, he had even joined you to sit in a seat around the sitting area. You sipped your tea and stared at Levi. “Hey Levi?”

He dapped his mouth. “What?”

You smiled. “You and Petra.”

He choked on his tea, then coughed. “Tch, what the hell?”

You smiled. “Well, the girls were talking and Petra was there and I heard she asked you on a date.”

“She did.”

You leaned closer. “I gotta know, why didn’t you? I mean she’s so pretty and talented.”

He shrugged. “I respect her a lot and I think her work is really good, she’s come a long way, I’d say she’s one of my top designers.”

“So?”

He sighed and sat back. “I feel nothing for her. I just don’t.”

You leaned your elbow on the sofa, then rested your cheek on your hand. “Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you think she’s pretty?”

“Never thought about it.”

You hummed in thought. “What about now?”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “Why are we talking about this?”

You grabbed some food. “Because you need to go on a date or something, you’re just a lonely single guy and you need to get out of this place. How many late nights in here have you done? Wouldn’t it be nice for you to have dinner with a cute girl, or go home to someone pretty and sweet? I’m just thinking of you.”

Levi sighed. “I’m already doing the dinner thing.”

You gasped. “Really? When?”

“Now.”

You frowned, then blushed. “Oooh.” You laughed. “Thank you, but I mean you need a real date and not one with your assistant because we’re both stuck at work.” You ate some pizza. “Want me to set you up on some dates?”

“No thank you.” He ate a slice as well. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You dating anyone? Do you want to?”

You laughed and ate more. “I don’t have time to date anyone with this job.” You saw Levi’s stare. “I don’t mind, really, I don’t. I love this job; the people are nice and you are probably the best boss I’ve ever had.” You shrugged. “If I had a boyfriend, he’d probably be mad at the amount of time I spend at work anyway. I mean I get here before you and I leave after you.”

“You do…” He sighed. “You shouldn’t.”

You smiled. “I like to though.” You cleaned your hands and picked up your phone. “I’m going to call Hange, I don’t think I’ll make it back.”

Levi offered his hand. “Allow me.”

“Sure.”

He got up and walked to the bathroom, then closed the door. “It’s me shitty glasses.”

Hange snorted a laugh. “Oh hey handsome.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I am, so why are you using the sexy lady’s phone?”

He groaned. “She’s busy working, I’m calling to say it’s my fault and I’m sorry. I won’t do this again, alright?”

She smirked. “Face it Levi, you could have easily gotten those missing papers and done the work, but you just wanted to keep her around, right? You like her.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t lie to me! You’re my best friend and I’m yours. You like her.”

He sighed. “I enjoy her company, and she’s a good assistant.”

She clenched her phone and wanted to throw it, she found Levi frustrating sometimes. “Right, okay, well I think you should think of her as more than that. Don’t let someone like her out of your life, okay? Or someone like Woo-Jin will snatch her up, or worse our rival fashion team leader Ryuu will grab her. Ryuu is a nice sexy Japanese guy who has a thing for women like your cute assistant.”

Levi clenched his jaw and sighed, he hated the thought of you being with Ryuu, even if he was a good guy. “I have to go, I have work. Sorry again about tonight, I’ll make it up to you.” He ended the call and walked back in to hand your phone back, but he found you passed out on his sofa. He placed your phone on the table, then put his blazer over you. “Sorry I ruined your day, but I’ll make it up to you.” He brushed the hair from your face and smiled a little, he just couldn’t help but think you were cute.


	2. Chapter 2

You were at home and you’d called in sick, you were on day two and you were getting worse. A temp had replaced you, but she didn’t even last half of the first day. Now the new temp was calling you up all the time, just to ask how to do things and you’d had enough. You got changed into warm things, put some makeup on to not look so dead and you hurried out the house and ran to work. You sniffed and coughed, then smiled at people. You went up to the temp. “Hi, I’m here.”

He sighed. “Thank God you are here, Mr Ackerman keeps complaining that I’m not doing as good as you. I can’t cope.” He grabbed his things. “You deal with him.”

You watched him run off. “Wait, what’s his schedule?” You sighed, then went into Levi’s office. “Hello.”

He looked up, his eyes widened at seeing how sick you looked, but cute too. “Why are you here?”

You coughed and hummed. “Sorry, um your temp kept calling me, so I came in to talk to him and he just bailed on me. So, I guess I have to work.”

He walked over. “No, no you won’t.”

You smiled. “I’ve got to, you need me and can’t be alone.”

He grabbed his bag, then shoved some papers into it and his lap top. “Come on.”

You frowned. “Where we going?”

He grabbed his upper arm and dragged you to the lift. “Home.”

“Ah, but.”

He gave you a side glance. “Address, now.”

You blushed and said your address. “You know, you don’t have to.”

“We’re going. I can’t have my assistant being sick.” He dragged you to a nice black old-fashioned car. “Get in.”

You eyed his car and loved it, then you sat inside on the leather seats and hummed. This car was a dream and felt so comfy. Levi got behind the wheel and drove off, you felt like being sat next to him like you were in an old gangster movie, you were the girl in the cigar bar who sang and Levi was a gangster who was whisking you away. He drove all the way to your apartment, then got out with you. You stared at him. “You?”

He walked past. “I’m coming in, making sure you’re okay and if I need help, I’ll ask.”

You blushed and ran ahead; you didn’t want him in because you had a cheap small place. “Oh, but.”

“It’s fine.” Levi was desperate to see your place, he wanted to get to know you more, see where you lived with your likes and tastes. “Come on.”

You sighed and unlocked your door, then opened it. “I’m sorry, it’s very small.”

Levi walked in and slipped his shoes off, then threw his coat on the hook. He stepped up and saw the kitchen to his right was small, then ahead was a living room with a coffee table you must eat at. In the corner was your double bed with a desk on the end. The door to the right must have been your bathroom and left your closet. Levi had never seen such a small place before, but he liked it, it was cute. “It’s nice.”

You put your coat up and coughed. “It’s simple and only thing I can afford.”

“I should give you a pay rise.”

You laughed, then coughed. “So umm, I’ll get you’re the wifi code.” You walked up to your desk, then grabbed a card and handed it to Levi. “Here.”

“Thanks.” He stared at it, then looked up to you. “You need to get into bed.”

You blushed. “Oh, but.”

“Now.”

You nodded and walked to the bed, then lay on top of it and sighed. “Okay.”

Levi started working on his computer, then started designing new fashion lines and his main inspiration was you. He looked up and saw you sleeping away in leggings, long jumper which was slipping off your shoulder to show a strap top under. He smiled at you, he thought you were adorable. He got up and began snooping around. He saw you were a nerd, you had movie posters, collector models of games and anime characters. He looked at the manga’s you had and graphic novels with comic books, then your large selection of books. He looked at your gaming collection and liked what you had, he wanted to try a few with you. He looked at your pictures and saw one of you with your parents and brother. He smiled at how cute you were in the picture, then he put it down and went to your closet to see clothes in there, a lot of them cheap but good. He went to your bathroom and saw your washing machine and dryer, then he looked at how clean your bathroom was. He picked up a shampoo, then opened and sniffed. He hummed in happiness at the smell.

“Levi?”

He jumped and looked to you rubbing your eyes, he said your name. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to the shop; I need health things.”

He cleared his throat. “I’ll go.”

You shook your head. “You don’t know where to go.”

He sighed. “Well then I’ll go with you.” He walked past you and grabbed his scarf and put it on himself. “Come here.”

You walked over. “Yes?”

He put his big long coat on you, it smelt so good, Levi always smelt good and it made you really happy. He blushed a little and adjusted it on you. “Wear this, it’ll keep you warm. Now let’s get you food.” He grabbed your keys and opened the door. “Come on.”

You walked out and smiled, you felt so happy. “What about you? You’ll get cold.”

“I run warm, I’ll be fine, besides you need the heat the most.” He walked out the block. “Where now?”

You sniffed and held his blazer and pulled him along. “This way. There’s a corner shop with some good things.” You led him inside and people stared, mainly because Levi looked smart and sophisticated, but also had a mean look as well. He just didn’t fit in. You grabbed a basket, then picked up junk food and dropped it into your basket and got meds to help. “Fooood.”

Levi grabbed a bag you put in. “This is really bad for you.”

You mocked his voice. “This is really bad for you.”

“Tch, oi brat? Stop it.”

You smiled at him. “I like it and I’m sick, plus I can’t afford fancy food.” You stopped and coughed loads. “Oh…dizzy.”

“You need to sit?”

You shook your head. “I’m okay, I’ll be okay don’t worry.” You wobbled a little and grabbed a few more things. “I’ll pay and go home.”

Levi grabbed the basket and held your hand, then pulled you along. He paid for your things, then he grabbed the bags of food and drink and walked you home. “Tch, pain.”

You blushed. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mean it, that you’re a pain, because you’re not.” He squeezed your hand. “I just find it hard to talks sometimes.” He sighed and walked in silence. “I…”

You smiled. “It’s okay, take your time Levi. I get how you feel, I do. It’s hard sometimes to get things out, so sometimes you say the wrong thing and that’s okay.” You coughed and moaned. “Sorry.”

He opened your apartment door, then helped you in. He dropped the bags, then caught your weak body and picked you up like a bride and carried you to your bed. “Don’t be sorry, you’re not well.” He lay you on your bed, then slipped your shoes off. “I’ll make you something, just relax.”

You sniffed. “But your coat.”

“Leave it on, it’ll keep you warm, okay?”

You nodded and snuggled into it. “Thank you.”

He watched you fall asleep, then smiled a little more. He walked to the kitchen, then made chicken and noodle soup for you. He made a hot cup of tea for you, then he wandered over and placed it on the coffee table. He sat on the bed, then lightly rocked you and said your name. “Hey? I have made you something.”

You inhaled and smiled at him; he just had the urge to kiss you. You smiled. “What you make?”

“Soup.”

You sat up and hummed, then you saw what he’d made. “Oh wow, it looks perfect!” You slipped off the bed and sat on the floor and began eating. “So good.”

He sighed and got up and went to your desk and started working. “You’re welcome. Now eat up, then get to sleep, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you. You know, this is really nice of you to do. You didn’t have to do all this.” You smiled to yourself. “I bet you’ve done this for others.”

He blushed a little. “No, you’re the first.” Levi typed away, then drew up some designs and looked over to you to see his words had confused you. He watched you slowly fall asleep, then pass out. He sighed. “Silly thing.” He got up and moved you to the bed.

You woke up in a daze. “Levi, you’re so handsome.”

He cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

You woke up a little. “Huh? Why are you thanking me?”

“Never mind.”

You frowned and sighed. “You can go home now.”

“I’m not going until you’re better.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but really I’ll be fine.”

“Tch, oi brat? Would you just let me look after you? Okay?”

You blushed and nodded. “Okay.”

You sat behind your office desk and tapped your teeth on your nail in thought. Levi had been with you while you were sick, he’d taken care of you the whole time. Now you were back, Levi was being extra nice to you, more than he used to and you were just confused about it all. You were an overthinker, always have been when it came to guys, so you didn’t know if you were coming or going. The man was a mystery and you couldn’t solve it. You frowned and didn’t hear someone saying your name, then waving their hand in front of you.

Ryuu smiled. “Hello?”

You jumped. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry.” You moved your papers about and cleared your throat. “Umm, you are…”

He laughed and felt himself blushing, he really liked you. “You’re so cute.” He leaned down and made you jump as he got in your face. “Super cute…you single?”

You blushed red. “Y-Yes, why?”

He hummed. “Someone like you shouldn’t be single.” He offered his hand. “Ryuu Nama.”

You shook his hand and gasped. “From Nama fashion line, you create the most beautiful Japanese fashion I’ve ever seen.”

He smiled allowing you to take him in. He had messy longish, but stylish black hair, his eyes were cat like as in they were oval shape that seem to just draw you in. His jaw was the perfect chiselled kind, his skin smooth and perfect. He was tall, lean muscular build that you just knew was just perfect like a model. You noticed his ears were slightly pointed at the top it was kind of cute. “Thank you, I’m glad you like my stuff.”

You smiled. “Well, how can I not? It’s amazing.”

“Stop, please, I can’t take it anymore.” He chuckled. “You were in your own world, why’s that? It a guy?”

You gulped and nodded. “I guess, it’s just, a guy was really nice to me and claimed he’s never done that stuff before for anyone. Now he’s being nice, but with other people he’s all rough around the edges, you know?” You sighed and shrugged your shoulders. “I dunno. Anyway! You have a meeting with Mr Ackerman, right?” You walked to Levi’s door. “Do you want a drink? Coffee or tea?”

He smiled. “Tea please.”

“I’ll get that ready for you.” You walked in and smiled. “Mr Ackerman? Mr Nama is here to see you.”

Levi looked up, then gazed to Ryuu. “Welcome.” He stood up. “I’m sure my assistant gave you a nice warm welcome.”

Ryuu smiled at you. “She was away with the fairies at first, but then she gave a wonderful welcome.”

Levi glared at you. “She what?”

You winced. “Sorry.”

Ryuu laughed and tucked hair behind your ear and smiled at you. “I think it was rather cute and adorable, like a breath of fresh air.”

You gulped and blushed, then you smiled at him. “Thanks. I’ll umm get you that tea now.”

Ryuu watched you hurry out and liked what he saw, he wouldn’t mind pursuing you. He looked to Levi and noticed the look he was giving you. Ryuu smiled, because he has competition in getting you. He was sure Levi claiming you, getting other men to back of and stalking around you like some protective lion around a cute puppy. However, he knew that Levi wouldn’t anytime soon turn around and reveal his feelings, but Ryuu knew Levi didn’t understand how he really felt. So, Ryuu was going to take full advantage of that and snag you first. “Nice assistant. Wish I had one as pretty and as useful.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, where you going with this? She’s not a piece of meat.”

Ryuu held his hands up and hummed a laugh. “I know, I know, I’m not suggesting or saying she is. All I’m doing is complimenting her and you for choosing her. I wish my assistant was that good.” He sighed. “Oh well.” He hummed. “Can’t believe she’s single…do you think she’d go on a date with me?”

Levi flinched at Ryuu’s words, then gritted his teeth. “Tch, no. She doesn’t have time for men like you?”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning needy men who love attention.” He moved through his papers. “She works too much.”

Ryuu walked closer, then leaned over Levi’s desk and grinned at him. “The more you hold that birdy close and keep her in a cage, then more her feathers will fall out and she dies. Just let her out, see her fly and watch what she can do and all those colours. She’ll be so perfect.”

“You don’t know her, so shut your shitty.” He heard you come in and said your name. “Do you have the file for today.”

You gave Levi his tea. “I do.” You pulled the file from under your arm and handed it to him. “You left it on my desk for some reason.” You turned to Ryuu. “And your tea. I made it a special one, should give you a boost. Levi’s is the same, but I thought I’d warn you it’s not normal tea. You looked like the type of person to appreciate unique tea.”

He smiled and took it. “Thank you, sweetheart, I really do appreciate it. Not every day a cute thing like yourself knows her tea well. Are you sure you’re not trying to flirt with me and steal my heart?”

You laughed. “I swear.”

He smirked. “How many hearts have you stolen?”

“None!” You giggled. “I swear.”

Levi called your name. “Good tea, could I have the recipe for home?”

You smiled. “Sure, I’ll write it down for you. Do you want me to sit in and make notes?”

“Please.”

You winked and pulled out your notepad from your skirt pocket and clicked your pen. “Skirt pocket.”

He frowned. “What is it with you and pockets?”

You pouted. “I know you two are in fashion, so I’ll present my issue to you both. I hate how small pockets are on women’s clothes! It’s annoying and I know it’s a ploy to get us to buy bags. However, I need pockets to put things in.”

Ryuu hummed a laugh. “What things?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Snacks, right?”

You giggled and pointed at Levi. “Right! But also, girls like to put bank cards, phones or a notebook like this in pockets. Plus, I like putting my hands in pockets, it’s like a comfort thing.” You sat on your chair near Levi, you swore he’d moved it closer. “Right, that’s enough about my Ted talk on pockets, shall we?”

Levi nodded and opened the file, then he noticed a post it note left by you. ‘You’ve got this Levi! Be nice and don’t let him walk all over you. I’ve got your back and believe in you <3.’ He blushed at the note, especially the heart, then put the note on his computer in a place only he saw. He cleared his throat and began talking with Nama about a potential joint project. Even though they were rival companies, it seemed like an interesting idea for the new year to do a joint fashion show and collab. It’d get more sales in for both companies, and open up more doors for both. Levi felt good about this, your note helped him have a boost and for Ryuu it was just your special tea and you being nice to him. Ryuu was determined to see you again, so that meant being nice to Levi and making these deals go through.

You waited for silence, then you tapped your pen. “Are you two hungry? I could order something in.”

Ryuu smiled. “Or we could go out? My treat.”

Levi put his things to the side. “If anyone is treating anyone, I’m treating.” He stood up. “Brat, you’re coming along.”

You jumped up. “I am!? But I need to clean up the papers and get your other meetings ready.”

“Now.”

You pouted. “Yes sir.” You put your notebook on your seat, then walked to your office and put your coat on to see Kimi Wong waiting. “Miss Wong?”

She smiled. “I need to see Levi.”

“He’s about to go out to lunch.”

“So?” She gasped as Ryuu walked out. “Ryuu Nama!”

Ryuu looked her up and down like she was nothing. “Umm…you’re…ah…”

You smiled. “Kimi Wong.”

He tapped the end of your nose making you giggle. “That’s right, thank you cutie. Hello Miss Wong, I’m sorry I’m stealing Levi away.”

She shook her head. “No, that’s alright. I’ll come along too. Right Levi?”

Levi walked out his office adjusting his coat. “Tch, sure you can be Nama’s date to keep him busy.” He looked to you. “You’re with me, I need to run some things over with you.”

You nodded. “Sure thing, sir.” You walked next to Levi as Kimi would not shut up as she walked next to Ryuu, you kind of felt sorry for him. You looked to Levi as he said your name low and quietly. “Yes?”

He glanced at you. “Woo-Jin is just a terrible flirt and he’ll back off if you say no, and in time I can imagine you’ll be fun friends. However, Ryuu is not like that. Ryuu is a man where if he wants something, he’ll pull whatever strings he can to have it. I’d say he’s like a con man. Tch, dirty con man, so be careful because he has his eyes set on you.”

You hummed. “Well, you have nothing to worry about Levi, because I won’t fall for it. I’ve been used and abused by many guys, so I know the signs.” You smiled at Levi. “Besides, he may be handsome, but he’s not my type.”

“What is your type?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, but I know I want someone I can just talk to and feel comfortable with but at times he’ll catch me off guard and make me blush. He’s the type of guy that’s concerned for me and takes care of me, but let’s me be my pouty independent self as well. A bit like you sir.” You cleared your throat as Levi’s heart skipped a beat, he was your type and it made him so happy. “Ah, but I’ve got no chance with someone like you, you’re too good for me. Plus, I know Woo-Jin is joking around, because why would someone like him like a girl like me. Then there’s Ryuu, he’s just playing with me for fun.” You hummed a laugh. “I know my place and I’ll stay in it.” You let out a long sigh. “The single life isn’t so bad and I love my job. So, long story short, I’ll be okay.”

Levi wanted to run off with you to another place, go on a date and just shower you with affection, but he didn’t. “Tch, you’re stupid.”

You looked up at him confused. “Huh?”

“To think all that about yourself, it’s stupid. You’re better than you think you are.” He held the door open for you. “After you brat.”

You blushed, then lowered your head and walked in. You couldn’t believe how nice Levi was, maybe he did like you more than a boss, maybe he wanted to be your friend. There was no way he wanted to be more with a girl like you, but a friend would be great. “Hey, so because of my pay increase…thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I need to look for a new place.” You stopped walking and looked up at him. “My family are far away and Hange won’t be much help. So, I was wondering, seeing as you’re level headed, a great negotiator and savvy with money.”

He raised a brow. “Hmm?”

“Could you maybe…I dunno…like…ah…help me find a new place? It’s okay if you say no, but I mean…I’m…I’m asking you because I trust you so much.”

Levi blushed and felt like this was his chance to spend more time with you, he’d search for apartments with you, then maybe take you to lunch for a little sly date and then carry on looking at places. He’d make sure the first time wasn’t successful, so then he could organise another day out to look for places. “Sure, I’ll help. I’d say let me know, but you know my schedule, so pick a day I’m free and we’ll do it.”

You smiled. “Thank you! I’d hug you right now so tightly, but I don’t think you’d like that too much.” You laughed and hummed after. “Anyway, we should save Ryuu before he murders Kimi.”

Levi nodded. “Sure.” He sighed and wished you did hug him. “Though it wouldn’t be a bad thing if he did.”

You giggled. “Levi!”

“Just saying.” Levi pulled your seat out. “Let’s get this over with.”

Kimi hugged Ryuu’s arm. “So, what are you eating? What do you like? What do you like to do?”

Ryuu gave her a strained smile. “Just a few things, I’m not really that interesting. Besides, this isn’t a date, this is just a business lunch. Right Levi?”

Levi stopped talking to you about a few things, then looked over to Ryuu. “Right.” He didn’t want to, he’d rather it be a nice date with you. “Can we hurry up and order?” He looked to you and said your name. “What would you like?”

You shrugged. “Tea and something simple.”

“You want to share something with me? Like a platter?”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

He closed the menu. “I’ll pay.”

You sighed. “I won’t argue…thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

You ate lunch together and Kimi took control that much, that you barely said a word at all. You didn’t mind, because you didn’t think you were that interesting anyway. Ryuu looked at you, then rolled his eyes making you giggle, because you knew how he felt. You got up after lunch, then both guys lied about going, so Kimi went the wrong way and left you and the guys behind. You smiled. “You guys got rid of her.”

Levi looked at his phone. “Talent. Hey, I’ve got to take this, wait here a moment, okay?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

Ryuu cleared his throat. “So umm, I hope we can do this again, because she ruined it all.”

You hummed a laugh. “She was a nightmare, yes, but I’m used to girls like that talking over me making me feeling like I don’t matter. So, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay though.” He pulled his phone out and tapped on it. “Take my personal number.”

You gasped, then hummed. “I mean, I’m flattered, but I shouldn’t.”

He frowned. “Why?”

You blushed. “Well, you shouldn’t like a girl like me.” You played with your winter coat as Levi got closer and heard you. “You’re a nice guy, but you’re also involved with us business wise. Plus…I think I like someone…I know it’ll never happen, and I’m a little confused about how I feel and what not. All I know is, if it is what I think it could be, then umm…well…I don’t know.” You cleared your throat. “Anyway, I can’t take your number, I’m sorry.”

He smiled. “That’s okay, maybe a few more times meeting me and you might take my number. Shall we head back?”

“Yes.” You jumped at Levi’s voice. He moved closer to you. “I’m ready.”

You blushed and smiled. “Y-yes, let’s go.” You walked with them and felt a little nervous around Levi, that maybe he’d heard you, but then you didn’t know why that’d be a big deal.

Levi glanced down and looked down at you, he blushed a little too, but he was also a bit pissed off. He didn’t like that Ryuu was interested in you, and he also didn’t like the fact that you might like someone. Levi was jealous and he didn’t even realise it. He wasn’t going to bring it up with you, because he had no right to do so. He sighed as his head became cloudy, it even distracted him when he went back to work, he couldn’t get anything right or focus properly. He cleared his throat and looked up at Ryuu. “I think that’s it for today. You can all head home. Thank you for coming Ryuu.”

Ryuu frowned a little, then smiled. “Happy to, this could be the start of something good I think.” He stood up and shook Levi’s hand. “See you again.” He winked at you. “You too cutie.”

You waved, then looked to Levi after Ryuu left. “Are you okay?”

Levi groaned. “Tch, just…not now.”

You reached over and put your hand on his. “Levi.”

He flinched away from your touch, he was mad and he didn’t understand why. He looked to you. “Oi brat!? Clean your fucking ears, I said not now!”

You jumped at his tone and felt your heart sink. “I’m…I’m sorry.” You stood up and grabbed your things. “I’ll umm…night.” You walked out the room, then gathered your things. For the first time in working there, you left before Levi.

You sat in Hange’s office as she talked loads about new fashion lines, her ideas too and what she wanted to do. You were barely listening to her because you were zoned out focusing on what had been happening. Since Levi snapped at you, he’d kept himself practically locked up in his office and even got himself a tea set to make his own. He’d completely distanced himself from you, and it got to the point where you were thinking of handing in your notice. You still did a lot for him, but you didn’t like the new arrangement and you felt like maybe you’d done something wrong.

You stared at your food. “I think…I’m thinking of handing in my notice.”

Hange stopped talking and stared at you in shock. “What?”

You nibbled your lip. “Well, I think Levi doesn’t like having me around anymore and we don’t talk anymore. We were really close and good after I got sick, then for three weeks we were getting closer.” You sighed. “Then when Ryuu came for the meeting, we went to lunch with Kimi and I don’t know what happened. When we got back to the meeting, he just snapped at him and shouted and since then he’s just avoided me at all cost.”

Hange hummed. “Let me sort this out, okay?”

You shook your head. “It’s fine, I had a nice few months here. I think I’m going to leave after the Christmas party.”

Hange sighed, then handed you some papers. “Could you take those to the right department for me?”

You nodded. “Sure. I’ll get on it.”

She smiled and watched you leave, then shot up and stormed along to Levi’s office. She opened his door, then slammed it shut. Before he could speak, she got right to it. “What is your fucking problem!?”

Levi frowned. “Excuse me?”

She stomped closer to him, then slammed her hands on his desk. “I said, what is your fucking problem!? You do your actions have consequences, right!?”

He shook his head. “Tch, what are you on about?”

She said your name. “When was the last time you sat down and spoke to her?”

“I.”

“I don’t want any fucking excuses Levi.” She leaned closer. “Look, I know you say shit to me and I take it because I’m your friend and I know you don’t mean it, but today I’m mad as fuck at you. This girl works her fucking ass off to help you, she puts up with all your shit and you do this?”

Levi gulped as he felt guilt. “I…I don’t…”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” She pointed at him. “Get your shit together! She’s done nothing, nothing to you but help you out and you push her away and give her the cold shoulder. You do know she’s thinking of leaving right? Because of how you’re acting?”

He went white. “She’s what?”

“She’s going to leave if you keep acting like a dick.” She referred to him. “Fix this shit.”

“You referred to all of me.”

“Because right now you are a walking shit.” She sighed. “Do something Levi, anything or she walks and you won’t see her again. You and I both know you like her, you like her a fuck tone and you just don’t understand because you’ve never liked a girl like this before. Deal with it, now.”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay…Okay…”

“I’m sending her home; she needs sleep because she’s been up worrying about you and her.” Hange turned and walked out his office and saw you. “Hey.”

You smiled. “Hey, everything okay?”

“Yeah, just talking over some ideas with the asshat. Hey, you should head home early, you look a little pale.”

You touched your face. “I am?”

“Yeah”

You hummed and sighed. “Oh, alright I guess there’s nothing I can do here.” You grabbed your bags. “I’ll see you later then.”

She hugged you. “Call me chicken, okay?”

“You got it.” You walked home, then got into your comfy clothes, put your hair up messily and sat on your floor eating ice cream as you watched tv. You grabbed your laptop and started writing your resignation letter to Levi as your heart hurt in doing so. You sighed and kept redoing it so you could thank Levi for everything, but not make it too soppy. “What am I doing?” You shook your head, then whined. You looked to your apartment door as someone knocked, then you got up and answered. Your eyes widened as you felt your body shiver. “Levi?”

He looked to you in your booty shorts, long fluffy socks and baggy top. He gulped and felt something in him. “I umm…”

You gripped the door. “Did I leave too early?”

“Oh, no, no, I umm…I approved of that. I just…I…tch.”

You smiled. “You always had trouble with words.”

He ruffled the back of his head. “Yeah…” He sighed. “Just get it out, right?”

“Right.”

“Don’t be afraid.”

“Right.”

He gulped and clenched his jaw. “I’m sorry.” He let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry for treating you like shit. It’s just…I…I had stupid thoughts about you and Ryuu.” He frowned at his thoughts. “I thought I was losing you to him, because he’s better than me.”

You frowned. “Why would you think that?”

Levi blushed. “Well, I…umm.”

“I’d never leave you for him.” You reached over and held Levi’s hand. “Never.”

“Why?” He sighed. “His fashion line is better, he’s kinder, forward thinking, richer and he could really help you move forwards. He’s better. Why would you stay?”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, for one reason and one only.”

“What’s that?”

You smiled. “You. You’re the reason Levi and when you treated me…when you…” You sighed. “I was going to leave because I thought you hated me. That…that you didn’t want me anymore.”

He shook his head and walked in, then held your upper arms. “Never, never will I not want you.” He squeezed your arms, then lowered his head. “You’re…I…umm…I don’t want to lose you, okay? Don’t quit because I was an asshole.”

You stared at his lowered head. “Do you want to come in for some tea?”

He lifted his head. “Sure. Thank you.”

You opened the door more, then closed it after him. You went to your kitchen and made a pot, then you brought it over to Levi. You blushed when you saw he was looking at your laptop. You gasped, then put the tray on your head and closed the laptop. “D-Don’t look.”

“You spoke very fondly about me.”

You blushed. “W-Well, I’ve enjoyed working with you.”

“So…are…are you staying?”

You smiled and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Good.”

You sat on the floor, then poured a cup for him. “Here.”

He sat down next to you and cleared his throat. “So, umm…”

You nibbled your lip. “Do you want some dinner? I could make something?” You gasped as Levi cupped the side of your face, then leaned closer. “L-Levi?” Your heart hammered in your chest. “What…what are you?”

He eyed your lips, then he looked up when he realised what he was doing. He pulled away. “Sorry, eyelash.” He gulped and grabbed his tea. “So…do…do you like Ryuu? Like at all?”

You sipped your tea, then shook your head. “No, not I don’t.”

“You sure?”

You laughed. “Yeah, yeah I’m sure. He may be a nice guy and all, but umm…I dunno, he’s just not for me.”

Levi hummed. “Alright.”

You looked at him and smiled, he seemed to be far more relaxed now because of your words. You watched some tv and shared your ice cream with Levi. You left the empty small pot on the table as you watched your programs. “Hey, so when do you want dinner?” You jumped as you felt a tap on your shoulder. You looked over to Levi to see he’d fallen asleep with his head rested against your shoulder. You blushed at how handsome and cute he was, his strong jaw, long eyelashes, soft lips, and silky hair. You closed your eyes, then kissed his forehead. You pulled away when you realised what you’d done. You lightly moved, then used your strength to lift him. “Levi? Wake up a little.”

He opened his eyes a bit. “Hmm?”

“I need to get you on the bed, okay?”

He groaned. “Tired.”

“I know, but I need to.”

“Okay.” He stood up, then flopped onto your bed. He exhaled and hummed. He grabbed your pillow on the side you normally slept on, then buried his face into your pillow and moaned as he said your name. “Perfect.”

You blushed and cleared your throat. “Oh…okay…umm…” You looked away and went to the kitchen, you made a small dinner for yourself and ate it while leaning on the kitchen counter. You looked over to Levi and thought he looked so perfect in your bed sleeping close to the edge of the be, you thought he’d be better against the wall, but he chose near the end of the bed. You cleaned up after yourself, then walked over to your bed to clean the coffee table of the ice cream pot, but you squeaked when your shirt was grabbed. You were yanked back onto the bed, then Levi rolled over and put his arm over you. You were pinned by Levi’s arm. You thought of escaping, but there was nowhere to go. To your right was the wall, to your left was Levi, at the bottom of your bed was your desk and the top your wall. You tried to sit up to sneak over Levi, but he just cuddled you closer making it impossible to move. “Well…this is my life now…”

You rolled onto your side and stared at Levi; he was just so handsome. You could see he needed this long sleep, because he had dark marks under his eyes and creases. You lightly touched under his eyes and felt bad, he’d clearly not had a good night sleep in ages. Even though Levi was using you as a cuddly toy, you were hoping he’d have a good sleep and these marks on his eyes would go. He worked so hard, so he deserved some rest. You were thinking you might force him to have time off work, or something. He needed to go away somewhere on a holiday or something, he needed to relax.

Levi sighed and opened his eyes when he felt light touches on his face, then he saw you right in front of him smiling sweetly as you touched his face. “Tch, oi? What are you doing brat?”

You pulled away. “Sorry…I was…I was looking at the bags under your eyes, you have almost no sleep Levi.”

“I don’t do sleep.” He frowned. “Where are we? What are we doing?”

You giggled. “Well, you fell asleep against me, so I helped you into my bed. I left you to sleep for about two hours, then I came over to clean up and you grabbed me and yanked me onto the bed.”

“I…I did?”

You nodded. “And I tried to get up, but you pulled me closer and kept sleeping.”

He blushed and let you go. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you clearly need the sleep. So, sleep.”

He cleared his throat. “Ah, but.”

You sat up and leaned over Levi making him blush hard. You grabbed your phone, then frowned. “It’s really fucking late Levi, so stay here and sleep.”

“I shouldn’t.”

You flopped back and sighed. “You hurt my feelings, right?”

He sighed. “I did.”

“And you want to say sorry, right?”

“Yes.”

You smiled. “Well, I know how you can make it up to me.”

He groaned. “Sleep over, right?”

You laughed and nodded. “Right! I don’t mind Levi, you’re my friend and I let friends sleep over.”

He stared at you and felt the sting of your words, he really didn’t want to be a friend, he wanted to be something more. “Okay.” He lay on his back. “I’ll stay and sleep.”

“Good!” You sat up and jumped over Levi and went into your closet, then came back with clothes. “These are an ex’s bed stuff you can wear them for tonight.”

Levi got up and took them. “Thank…I’ll…I’ll get changed.”

You smiled and got into bed. “Okay.” When he went to the bathroom, you took your bra off from under your top, then threw it onto your wash basket. You lay back under the covers and hummed. You looked to Levi as he appeared next to the bed in a tank top and long bottoms. “Nice.”

“Tch, I don’t normally wear a shirt, but I will when sharing a bed with you.”

You smiled and yawned, then you pulled back the covers. “Bed, then I’ll talk more in the morning about me staying and why you were funny with me for so long.”

Levi got in and lay on his back. “Tch, fine. Night.”

“Night.”

Levi turned off the light and lay there for a while, he was fighting the comfort and sleep, then he looked over at you. He peaked at you and saw you’d gone to sleep. He rolled onto his side, then smiled at how cute you looked. He lightly brushed hair from your face, as you lay on your side facing him. He leaned closer to you his lips close to yours, he felt his lips tingle with the need and want to kiss you. He closed his eyes and was just about to, but stopped himself because he’d rather you be awake and accepting of his kiss. He sighed, then kiss the corner of your mouth and then cheek instead. He skilfully and carefully wrapped his arms around you and held you as he fell asleep. If you woke up tomorrow with him holding you, he was going to tell you he was a sleep hugger instead of admitting he just wanted to hold you.


	3. Chapter 3

You are Levi were back to being really close to each other, he’d take you home all the time now and pick you up for work. You’d both have lunch together, and sometimes he’d stay over yours for dinner. It was almost like you two were a couple, a lot of people joked you were, but you weren’t. Mainly because you weren’t sure how you felt and Levi did, but he didn’t know what to do with his feelings. You walked around your kitchen making dinner for you and Levi as he sat at your desk working. Levi was a permanent feature in your home now, which you kind of liked.

Levi sighed and looked around. “You should get a dining table and chairs.”

You walked over to the coffee table with food. “I don’t have room.”

He hummed. “Well then, how about we find you a new place?”

You looked to him. “But I don’t need one really, plus it’s a lot of money and I know you’re paying me really well, but I dunno, I don’t feel the need to move. I’m single and live alone, I have everything I need in this apartment.”

He sighed and got up from the desk, then sat down on the floor. “I guess, but don’t you want anyone?”

You smiled. “Well, of course. I’d love to be with someone and be in love, but no one wants me in the way I’d like to be wanted. I’d like someone to love me for me, to want to be with me, to hold and have fun with and all that stupid soppy romantic things.”

Levi nodded and thought about cuddling, kissing, dates and all the romantic things. Every time Levi thought about those things, it was always you that was the object of his affection. He looked you up and down as you dished out the food, then started eating and could think of other things he’d like to do to you other than romantic things. “Tch, yeah.”

You sipped your drink and hummed. “Everyone keeps asking me these days if I like someone, if I have a crush on someone, if I want to be with someone.” You frowned. “Is there something I’m missing? Is there someone who likes me?”

Levi blushed a little. “Tch, don’t know and I don’t care. People in the office gossip and I ten to ignore it all.”

You hummed a laugh. “I guess I should too.” You stretched and moaned, then you cleaned up everything. “You have a business trip soon, right?”

“Yes.”

You nodded and cleaned your things up and Levi’s. “Do you need me to help you plan for it?”

Levi glanced over to you. “You’re coming.”

You paused a moment, then looked over at him. “I am?”

“Yeah, I need you.”

You smiled and jumped around. “That’s exciting! We’re going to a fashion show in Italy!” You hummed and smiled. “I can think of all things I’m going to do in Italy when we have free time. I’m going to go exploring, look at some old churches and historical sites.”

Levi smiled a little at your excitement. “There are some lovely places.”

You walked over with your homemade brownies with ice cream. “I can’t wait, this news has made my day.” You sat down and smiled. “That’s if you don’t mind me wandering off?”

He took the bowl from you and frowned. “Tch, you don’t want me with you?”

You giggled. “You want to go places with me?”

He ate his dessert. “Well, I do speak Italian, so having me with you will help.”

You gasped and moved closer to Levi, he instantly inhaled your scent and felt a tingle in him. “You know Italian? What else do you know?”

He gulped. “Um, well French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese and Chinese.”

You got even closer to him pushing his hold on his feelings. “That’s amazing. You’re so cool Levi. Could you teach me something?”

“I can say something to you and see what you think?”

You nodded. “Yes!”

“Sei così bello. Ti amo monello. Voglio tenerti, per sempre.”

You gasped and clapped your hands as you giggled. “Italian, right?”

He nodded. “Right.”

“So, what did you say?”

He cleared his throat as he blushed. “Just that you were beautiful and other stuff.”

You tilted your head to the side, then frowned. “Ti amo…”

Levi blushed and looked to you. “Ti amo.” He leaned closer his lips close to yours. “Il mio amore.”

You held your breath, then looked away. “Wow.” You giggled and looked back to Levi. “I like it, that sounded really good.”

He pulled away. “I’m glad you like it.”

You hummed a laugh and ate more of your dessert. “Whoever you date and marry is going to be a lucky girl, trust me.”

He sighed and felt frustrated, he wanted you, he really did, but he didn’t want to push things with you. “Tch, maybe.”

You gasped. “Oh! Are you going to the Christmas party?”

He let out a long sigh. “I’ll have no choice.”

You smiled. “Well, even though Hange, Pearl, Suki and Mikasa have invited me, I’d like to see you there have some fun in the office.”

He sighed. “Alright, I’ll go to the office party.”

You squealed and threw yourself at Levi and hugged him tightly. He fell back onto the floor with a blush on his face and you giggled, he liked this, he liked it a lot and could see this being his life. “I’m so happy!”

He frowned as he held your hips. “So, you didn’t mention Petra.”

You leaned on his chest. “Huh?”

“The people that invited you to the office party, you didn’t mention Petra.”

You gasped. “Oooh, yeah, umm she doesn’t seem too keen on me and I think that she doesn’t like that wherever I go you are with me. She’s still hurt about you rejecting her.”

He groaned and tapped the back of his head on the floor. “Damn it. Tch, so annoying.”

“Well, when people are in love, they find it heard to fall out of love.” You patted his chest. “It’s all your fault.”

He frowned. “Mine? I didn’t do anything.”

You hummed. “Well it is.”

“What did I do?”

You smiled. “You were you, it’s hard for people to resist you.” You traced lines on his skin making flinch. “Huh, you’re ticklish.”

“Don’t.”

You grinned. “Don’t what?”

“I’m warning you.”

You giggled, then started tickling him making him wiggle on the floor. He made little noises, like he was holding back, then he burst out laughing making you smile. Levi’s laugh was like music to your ears, it was so nice to hear. You loved how happy he looked, it was just perfect and cute in every way. Levi was struggling against you, he was fighting you as much as he could, but he loved the attention. He could just see you two doing this for forever, he could imagine you both growing old together and being deeply in love.

You stopped tickling and sat up straddling him as your phone went off. “One moment.” You grabbed your phone. “Hello?”

Hange squealed your name. “HIIII! I need to ask, have you gotten Levi a birthday present?”

“Huh?”

“It’s on the 25th, you should get him one and hand it over at the party.”

You smiled. “Great idea, I’ll do that! Anyway, I have to go.”

“Why?” She giggled. “You with Levi?”

“Byeee.” You ended the call and smiled down at Levi. “She’s a nightmare.” You saw how red Levi was in the cheeks. “Are you okay? You look a little red.”

He clenched his jaw. “Tch, what the fuck do you expect!? I have a cute and sexy woman straddling me in her bedroom!”

You blushed. “You…you think I’m sexy?”

“Yes.”

You cleared your throat, then got off Levi. “S-Sorry.”

He sat up and ruffled the back of his head. “It’s uhh, it’s fine.” He looked to you and saw you were now nervous and blushing, he was just as nervous. You were both acting like high school kids going over your girlfriends or boyfriends place for the first time. “I should head home.”

“Oh…oh okay.”

He looked to you. “It’s not…I’m sorry, it’s just…we’re professional friends and I ahh…I don’t want to compromise that with my actions.”

You smiled and nodded. “I get it.”

He stood up. “I am a man after all, even if I seem like a mean one.” He cleared his throat. “Thank you for dinner, it was really good.” He kissed the corner of your mouth, the paused. “I um…I’m sorry…I’m going to go now.”

You stood there frozen, then you hurried after Levi. “Oh, okay. I’ll see you at work then.”

“Y-Yes.”

You waved and closed the door after him, then you leaned up against it. You turned your back against the door, then smiled as you touched the corner of your mouth and felt happy. You couldn’t believe Levi had been so close in kissing you, it made your heart race. You began to think about how you were with him and realised you had put him in a rather compromising position. You cleared your throat and shook your head of naughty thoughts, then you hurried to the bathroom to have a shower to cool you off.

You moved through the crowds as Hange dragged you. “Hange…”

“Come on! I know it’s the Christmas party, but I want you to meet close friends who are in a different department.” She stopped and grinned. “These two tall beauties are Erwin and Mike.”

You smiled and shook their hands. “Nice to meet you both, weird it took a party for us to meet.”

Erwin chuckled. “It’s only natural, I’m a very busy man and Mike is my assistant so we’re running around all the time. I can imagine you’re the same with Levi.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m always running around with him.”

Mike leaned closer and sniffed you. “I can tell, you smell like him.”

You flinched, then sniffed your arm. “I can’t smell anything.”

Erwin laughed. “Mike has a unique nose, which is why we do perfumes.”

You smiled. “Wow, that’s really cool!”

Hange put her arm around you. “Don’t go crushing on either of them, you’re reserved, remember?”

You blushed. “I’m not.”

Erwin chuckled. “I’ve heard the rumours about you and my best friend, you two have been almost an item, right?”

Hange patted your head. “They’re not, because Levi’s an idiot.”

Mike hummed. “Figured. He never was good with love and all that.” He pointed at you. “Do you like Levi?”

Erwin stepped closer. “He’s right, do you like him?”

You blushed and nodded. “Y-Yes, but I don’t want to mess up my job or anything and what if he doesn’t?”

Hange snorted a laugh. “Oh, trust me, he does.”

Erwin sighed. “Then there’s only one thing to do. Mike?”

Mike nodded and wandered off. “Got it.”

You frowned. “I don’t understand…”

Erwin glanced at you. “You have a gift for Levi, right?”

You looked down at the little bag you were holding. “Ah, yes.”

“You should give it to him.”

You smiled. “Okay…where is he? He said he’d come to this.”

“Probably in his office.”

“Alright.” You waved to them. “Catch you in a bit.” You walked through the room and waved to Pearl and Suki having fun. You then saw Mikasa with Eren, you waved to the couple and went to Levi’s office area where it was quiet. You frowned as Mike hurried past and gave you a wink. You shook your head, then opened Levi’s office door to find him not inside. You walked to his desk, then placed the bag on it. “Happy Birthday Levi.”

“Brat?” You jumped and turned to Levi as he said your name. “What are you doing here?” He blushed at your nice dress. “You should be at the party.”

“So should you.”

He sighed. “Hence, I was in my bathroom, I was changing into this. Tch, it okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “You look great.” Normally he would wear a three-piece suit, but he was only in smart shirt and tight trousers. “Amazing.”

He rolled up his sleeves. “Thank you.” He walked past and stopped when saw the bag. “What’s this?”

You blushed. “It’s umm…a present.”

He opened the bag and pulled out a box with a stunning watch with a leather strap. “It’s…It’s amazing.”

You smiled. “Happy Birthday Levi.”

He looked to you. “How did you…Hange…” He sighed. “Thank you.” He pulled out the card, then read it and stared at the X. “Not many people know, because I don’t like my birthday.”

You smiled. “Well I like it because I like you, so happy birthday!”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

You walked over and picked up the watch, then put it on his wrist. “I’ll do this.”

He gulped and blushed, you just smelt so good to him. “Was…was someone in here before you?”

You looked up at him. “Oh, yeah it was…” You looked up and saw what Mike had done. “Mistletoe…”

Levi frowned. “Mistletoe?” He looked up. “What about it?” He looked down at you. “Does it mean something?”

You nodded and whined a little. “W-Well…”

He sighed. “Don’t people know that mistletoe could be deadly if you eat it?”

You bit your lip and remembered what Catwoman said in Batman returns. “But a kiss can be even deadlier.” You blushed more as Levi looked down at you. “The tradition is you people kiss under the mistletoe.”

He looked at it and hummed. “Tch, bet some idiot is wearing it on their head.” He flinched and looked down at you when he realised what this all meant. He glanced down at you, then rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess we have to honour that tradition, right?”

“Right.”

He cupped the side of your face as his other hand ran along to your lower back, he pulled you closer causing both your hearts to race. You ran your hands up Levi’s chest, then tilted your head to the side ready to accept the perfect kiss. Levi winced as someone knocked on his door, he pulled from you and walked to the door as you both felt annoyed. He opened the door to find Petra. “Petra?”

She smiled. “I umm saw your assistant come in here and stay, which meant you were in here. I wanted to talk to you.” You jumped up and yanked the mistletoe off the ceiling, then stormed past Petra and Levi. Petra watched you go and felt a little proud she’d gotten rid of you, because she’d seen that Mike come in here with mistletoe. She didn’t want you to get Levi, even though she could see Levi cared for you more than he could ever care for her. “Was it something I did or said?”

Levi sighed. “Just bad timing Petra, we were in the middle of a conversation.” He looked to her. “You coming in?”

She smiled and walked past. “Yes.”

You stormed all the way to Hange, who was still with Erwin and Mike, but were now joined by Pearl and Suki. You saw Suki was hugging Pearl’s arm, it seemed the two of them finally got their feelings out for each other. You sat on the table and sighed. “Congratulations Pearl and Suki.”

Pearl smiled. “Thanks sugar.” She looked at Suki. “We couldn’t be happier.”

Hange leaned over. “What happened?”

You sighed. “We were about to kiss, then Petra showed up.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, I’m okay and it is what it is.” You opened your hands and looked at the mistletoe. “I guess it’s a sign that it wasn’t meant to be.” You smiled at her and hummed a laugh. “Think I’m going to go home early.” You kissed her cheek. “Love you.”

She pulled a sad face. “Oh, okay. Love you too.”

You walked past your friends and said goodnight to all, when you got outsides you noticed Woo-Jin. “Jin.”

He looked over to you and smiled. “Hey, you okay cupcake?”

You shook your head. “Not really, no.”

“Snap then.” He hummed a laugh. “Guy trouble?”

You nodded. “Yeah, you?”

He gave you a sad smile. “Yeah. I know I come on strong with you, but I know I have no chance with you. I asked Petra out and she shot me down, guess she isn’t over Levi.”

You sighed. “Yeah, I got that vibe too.” You held up the mistletoe so Woo-Jin saw. “Was so close to kissing him and she appeared.”

He put his arm around you, then pulled you close for a hug. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

He kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay. Come on, let’s go for a walk. We could go get something to eat.”

You walked with him. “Sure, but don’t ask me to model.”

He laughed. “I won’t! Promise sugarplum. I know I have no chance with you, and I’m cool with that. As long as I have you as a friend, I’m happy.” He hummed as he walked with you. “How about a one-night stand?”

You smacked his chest with the back of your hand. “Stop it you perv.”

You both laughed as he rubbed his chest. “I kid.” He looked around. “So, where do you want to go?”

You shrugged. “Anywhere but work, I’m kind of done with the place now.”

“Alright!” He looked around and stopped. “Taco place.”

You pushed the door open. “Food.”

Jin laughed. “Yes, food.”

You ordered your food, then sat down with Jin and dug in with a nice frozen margarita. “Can we both agree that love sucks?”

He nodded. “It does, but tacos are amazing.”

You laughed. “Yeah, yeah they are.” You finished eating with Woo-Jin, then you left the bar. “I’ll see you later have a nice Christmas.”

He waved. “You too!”

You walked through the cold and looked up as the snow started. You pulled your coat around you more and smiled, it was nice to know it was going to be a white Christmas. You got into your apartment block, you stomped the snow off and walked down the hall and stopped. Levi was sat outside your door. “Levi?”

He looked up and said your name. “There you are.” He stood up. “Tch, you had me worried sick brat! Where the fuck did you run off to?”

You sighed. “Sorry, I got frustrated and left, then I bumped into Woo-Jin outside, we went for tacos.” You smiled. “He needed cheering up, because he asked Petra out and got a big no and it sucked.” You walked up to Levi with a little blush on your cheeks. “So umm…what are you doing here?”

He looked down, then looked up at you. “I umm…well…” He wanted to kiss you; he was owed a kiss. “Well, we always have dinner together, right?”

You smiled. “Oh yeah! Well, I ate, but I can make you something.” You opened your apartment door and walked in. “What would you like?”

“Something with rice?”

You closed the door and took your coat off and took Levi’s and put it on the hook. “Sure.” You put rice in the rice cooker, then made a nice spicy sauce to mix with it. “Everything go okay with Petra?”

He paced a little as he thought about how to kiss you and when. “Yeah, yeah.” He frowned. “She just asked me out again, I rejected her and told her I have feelings for someone else. She got upset, demanded I tell her who, but I told her it doesn’t matter who I have feelings for, because it won’t change a thing.”

You put rice in a bowl and poured the sauce over, then you handed it over to Levi. “You’re right, just because you like someone else, doesn’t mean her knowing will change a thing. I think if she knew who, it’ll hurt more. She’ll start thinking, why her and not me? You begin comparing yourself to the girl. It’s not healthy.”

“No, it’s not.” He ate the rice and hummed. “Perfect.” He gulped. “Plus, the same for me. If I found out the girl I liked was into someone else, well I wouldn’t want to know who because I’d try and be better than him or hate him.”

You sat up on the counter and hummed a laugh. “Poor thing…she’s really hooked on you, huh?”

“Seems it.”

You kicked your legs and hummed in thought, then you gasped. “Oh!” You laughed. “Look in my coat pocket.”

You put the bowl down, then went over to your coat and pulled out the mistletoe. “You took it?”

You laughed. “I did! I mean, Mike put it up in your office as a joke, so I took it down.”

He walked over as he studied it in his hand, then he walked up to you and put it on the side next to you. His hands were either side of your hips as he looked you in your beautiful eyes. “Ti amo.”

You blushed. “Ti?”

Levi captured your lips before you could finish off what you were going to say. He cupped the lower side of your face and neck, as his other hand held your hip. He lightly kissed you over and over causing you both to become very heated. You opened your legs for Levi allowing him to press against you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers in his soft hair. Levi took advantage of you feeling more comfortable and nipped your lip and playfully licked your lip. You part your mouth and gasped as Levi deepened the kiss, his tongue slipped into your mouth and explored. You moaned and felt like your head was going fuzzy. It was like the walls you’d both put up had collapsed, there was no holding back anymore.

Levi pulled from your lips. “Stop.” He panted and tapped his head against the cupboard by your head. “Stop.”

You nibbled your lip as you felt the need and heat between your legs. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay? Was it something I did?”

He groaned and hummed. “No, no you did nothing wrong; you just did everything right.” He pulled away, then took your hand and placed it on his chest. “This is why.”

You blushed. “Your heart is racing.”

“This is what you do to me.”

You bit your lip as you ran your fingers down his chest. “You do the same to me.” You smiled and laughed. “You know, that has to be the best mistletoe kiss I’ve ever had.” You jumped off the counter. “That girl you like is going to be very happy.”

Levi watched you, he couldn’t believe it, that you didn’t realised it was you. He sighed. “You don’t get it, do you?”

You stopped setting up your bed things, then looked to Levi. “Get what?”

He walked over to you and saw you blush and back up and stumble. “Who the girl I like is.”

You tripped onto your bed side table and knocked your lamp off. You looked to the lamp. “Shit.” You leaned down and picked it up, then jumped and hugged it to yourself as Levi stood in front of you. “Levi.”

He took the lamp from you and leaned closer. “It’s you. The girl I like is you. I want you.”

You gulped as you stared at Levi. “You…you…ah…wait…me?”

“Yes.”

You nibbled your lip and looked down. “But it’s me…I’m…I’m not.”

He lifted your head up by your chin so you’d look at him. “You’re wonderful.” He kissed you and hummed. “It seems like it might take a while before you accept it and I’m sorry if you don’t like me.”

You blushed bright red. “N-No, no…I…I umm…I really like you Levi. You’re the guy I like, b-but people won’t like us being together. I’m your assistant.”

Levi sighed, then he started taking his clothes off. “Fuck everyone.” He pulled on the pjs you’d given him before in the past. “I know who I like and I will continue to like you.” He got into your bed and sighed. “So, you getting in or what?”

You jumped up. “Ah! Y-Yes.” You grabbed your things and changed in the bathroom, then came back and lay in the bed by the wall. You stared up at the ceiling and felt your body heat up with Levi next to you, you were nervous.

Levi rolled onto his side. “Do I make you nervous now?”

You nodded. “Y-yes.”

He pulled you against him. “You make me nervous too. Let’s just sleep, okay?”

You snuggled up against him. “Okay…night…”

He kissed your forehead. “Night.”

You stood with a blush on your cheeks as the snow came down, your stomach was in knots about this all. You were waiting for Levi to go on a date. You were used to seeing him, being around him and spending time with him, but because you both had admitted you had feelings for each other, things were different now. Today was your first date, so you were nervous as hell. You tried your best to look cute and pretty. You’d dressed up and warn a nice coat and boots, with a hat too that you made sure looked good. You fiddled with your bag and nibbled the inside of your mouth, you just hoped that Levi liked you as much as he said. Now you were dating, things were different and feelings were out, you were just scared that now he had you, he might think he never really wanted you.

Levi hurried through the crowd to get to the meeting spot early to wait for you. He had gifts for you to start off a nice day, then he saw you. He stopped and blushed when he saw how cute you looked waiting for him. He smiled, then noticed you were nervous. He called your name making you look to him. You were just so perfect to him he felt his nerves burst up. He got closer and cleared his throat. “You’re early.”

You fiddled with the bag strap. “Umm, yeah, well, I always get to places early so I can get rid of nerves.”

“Has it worked?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, that was my plan but umm, you beat me here and I was nervous as hell in the car ride here.”

You smiled. “Well, we’re both nervous wrecks then.”

He nodded and hummed. “Yeah. So, you ready?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He reached out and held your hand, both of you blushed, then you walked together. Levi held a bag in one hand and your hand in the other. He was wanting to get you somewhere nice before giving you the gifts. He looked around and saw where your first date location was. He opened the door and pulled you in. “I umm…I hope you like ramen.”

You gasped. “I love it!” You sniffed the air and hummed. “Smells so good in here.”

Levi brought you along to a booth, then helped you take your coat off and hat to reveal a really nice winter dress and tights under your coat. “Cute.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You slipped into the booth and sat, then you looked at the menu. “I might have mine a little spicy.”

Levi took his coat off and beanie to reveal a black shirt under and tight black trousers, he looked like a bad boy to you. He pushed his sleeves up, then sat in the booth and slid up next to you. “I think that’s a great idea with the cold weather outside. How about some tea too?”

You nodded and felt your whole body heat up at the close contact. “Yes.”

He closed the menus and ordered the food with the waiter. He glanced at you and felt a little flustered, then grabbed the present bag. “I ah, I have something for you.”

You took the bag, then pulled out a homemade box of chocolates and a cuddly grumpy looking bear you could spoon a bit with. You gasped as you noticed he had something on his paw, you pulled it off and saw it was a heart bracelet. “Cute.” You handed it to Levi. “Can you put it on me?”

He nodded and took, it then you saw he how nervous he was because his hands were shaking as he put the bracelet on. “There.”

You leaned up and kissed him. “Thank you, I love them all.”

“I’m glad.”

You held his hands and ran your thumb over his soft skin. “I’m just as nervous too.”

He sighed. “It’s different, you know? We’ve spent every waking moment together for months, but now I know you care for me as much as I care for you it’s…”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I get it Levi. I’m the same.” You blushed and pulled away when the waiter came over and put everything down. “Th-thank you.” You picked up your chopsticks, then pulled them apart. “Looks and smells good.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You’re better.” He saw you jump making him blush hard. “Tch.” He covered his mouth with his hand. “Was that too much? It was, wasn’t it? It came out stupid.”

You shook your head and whined a little. “N-No, it sounded really good.”

Levi got his chopsticks. “Good.” He sighed. “I’m glad.”

You ate for a while and hummed. “So good, they make magic here.”

“I could try making it at home.”

You gasped. “That’s right! Over the months I’ve known you, I’ve never been over yours. It’s exciting.”

He sighed. “You’ve never been over, because I not there often. I go there to change and shower, but that’s it. I live at the office and yours.”

You smiled. “Well, I’d like to see your place.”

He sipped his tea. “You do know it’s dangerous to go over a man’s apartment?”

You bit your lip and looked into your ramen. “I like that.”

Levi choked a little, then coughed. “Wh-what?”

You blushed hard. “Shh, people are looking.”

He gulped. “Sorry, but you caught me off guard you pervert.”

You bumped your elbow against him. “You’re the pervert.”

Levi pulled on your cheek making you flap your arms. “Mochi.” He raised a brow, then waved the waiter down. “Could we have mochi for dessert?”

You rubbed your cheek. “I’m not mochi.”

He kissed your cheek. “I like mochi, its squishy and sweet like you.”

You smiled and kissed him. “I like it.”

He blushed and looked away “Tch, damn brat.”

You giggled and finished your food, then moved on to the mochi and just snuggled closer to Levi and felt more comfortable together. Levi paid for the dinner, then you let him dress you and pull you along outside as you went shopping together. You looked around the shops and hummed. “I wonder what the people at work will think of us.”

“Fucking finally.”

You laughed. “Probably.” You noticed a nice tea set, then hurried over to it and looked at it closer. You smiled at how cute it was and knew you had to get it and leave it at Levi’s place, so it was your mark at his place. “Yes.”

Levi walked over and ruffled your hair. “What are you so happy about?”

You showed him the tea set. “For your place!”

“But I’m never there.”

You smiled. “I know, but if I leave it at your place it’s my mark left at your place, right?”

He blushed at the thought, then looked away. “Tch, you soppy romantic.”

You giggled. “I guess. I’m going to buy it.” You went over to the till and paid for the set with a bubble of happiness in you.

“Cute.” You looked over to a guy with his mate. “You think she’ll give me her number?”

His mate smirked. “Maybe. I bet you’d wreck her in the bedroom she’d be begging you to stop.”

“Oh yeah, I’d fuck her until she bled.”

You shivered as you felt scared, then you heard Levi’s voice in your ear say your name. You jumped and looked up at him and welled up. “Levi.”

He frowned. “You okay? What happened?”

“Those men were talking about screwing me until I bled.”

Levi gritted his teeth, then glared at the men as they came closer. “Tch, oi!?”

One smirked as he saw he was taller than Levi, he put his hands in his pockets and leaned closer. “What?”

“You after my girlfriend?”

He laughed. “I wanted to show her a good time.”

“By making her bleed?” He growled. “Tch, you’re fucking disgusting! Get the hell out of my face before I break your legs.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Levi, don’t.”

He looked to you. “But.”

You shook your head. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. Men shouldn’t talk about women in that way.” He looked to the two men. “How about we go outside, huh?”

He nodded. “Sure, this will be easy.”

You trotted next to Levi and whined. “Levi…don’t get hurt.”

He sighed. “I won’t.” He got to the alley, then kissed you. “Be good and stay there, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You watched as Levi walked over to the two men and talk to them, but you were out of ear shot. You jumped and gasped as Levi twisted and kicked one back from him, then grabbed the other and slammed his against the wall a few times. He stormed closer to the one on the floor, the one who wanted you to bleed. He stomped onto the guy’s nuts, then pressed as he talked to him, then gave a swift kick to his privates and walked back over to you. You bit your lip and felt excited, Levi had looked so good taking on those guys. “Levi.”

He stopped in front of you. “Sorry about that.”

You threw yourself at him and kissed him, you hummed in happiness as Levi ran his hands up your body. “Don’t be sorry. Thank you for protecting me.”

“You’re not scared of me, are you?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Good.” He sighed. “Shall we go?”

You nodded and picked up your bags, then held his hand and walked with him. “Okay.”

“Where do you want to go?”

You hugged his arm. “Anywhere, I’ll go anywhere with you.”

Levi smiled a little and felt pride bubble in him. He’d asserted his dominance like he normally would, but most would be scared, but you were different, you still hugged his arm and wanted to be with him. He knew he was going to spoil your rotten and never let you go. He couldn’t wait to get you to his place to show you how he lived, or wake up next to you and go to sleep next to you every night. He blushed a little when his thoughts wandered, he couldn’t wait to explore your body.


	4. Chapter 4

You hadn’t seen Levi since your date, but you had been talking to him over the phone and texting now and then. You’d told him you were busy, but you missed him loads. The reason you couldn’t was because you were moving house and you wanted to surprise Levi. Your place was amazing, you had a separate room now for your bed. You had a private bathroom for your bedroom, as well as a guest one. You were running around your new place this morning, making sure you were all set up. You even loved the new sofa you had, it was perfect for cuddling Levi on and to top it all off you had a Roomba. You’d cleaned up the place, then smiled at your kitchen. You made sure your baked things were good, it was all for Levi and a welcome to your place. You knew he’d be mostly proud of you having a dining table now.

You grabbed your spare key, then placed it in a box with tissue and closed it up and smiled. Today you were going to see Levi and give him your house key, so instead of knocking all the time. You pulled on your winter things, then ran out the door. You were a little worried that Levi wouldn’t be home, because you had tried to call him last night and he didn’t answer. He’d been out of contact all night, morning and afternoon. You hoped he was okay, but you knew he would be, he was probably just doing some work even though you were all supposed to be on your winter holiday and you’d all be back in the new year.

You made the long journey to Levi’s place, you felt butterflies in you, because you’d never been before but you knew where it was. You hurried a little faster. You went into the lobby, then went into the lift up to the penthouse. You felt so excited, this was finally it. You knocked on his door, then felt like you were going to be sick when the door opened. There in front of you was Petra in Levi’s shirt, her hair a mess and a mark on her neck that looked like a love bite. You gulped. “I’m sorry, I just umm…I came to…I…”

She smiled. “Do you need Levi?”

Levi walked closer in just a towel. He sighed and ruffled his hair. “What’s wrong? Who’s at the door Petra?” He locked eyes with you, then his eyes widened as he said your name. “I…”

You clenched the box with the key in to your chest, then you backed up. “I’m sorry!” You ran to the lift, then pressed the button for the doors as Levi ran out his apartment shouting your name. You welled up. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The doors closed before he could get to you. You stood in the lift shaking as you cried, you knew it was too good to be true that someone like Levi would like you. You got out the lift and walked to the doors as you rubbed your tears away. You heard a door slam open then Levi shout your name. You squeezed up and kept walking, you didn’t want to see him.

Levi caught up with you and grabbed your arm. “Will you just let me explain?” He felt you were shaking. “I’m sorry, but it’s not what you think, it’s not. She came over to my place yesterday after getting involved with a guy. The love bite was from the guy, not me. She begged me to stay over, so I let her because she needed someone.”

You sniffed. “Have you ever slept with her?”

“I…I umm…”

You looked to Levi. “Have you!?”

He stared at you, then you saw the regret and pain. “A few times, but we agreed no feelings involved. She caught feelings and I said I couldn’t do that, that I didn’t love her like she loved me. She understood and we cut it off, but she explained she couldn’t move on.”

“So, you let a girl stay over who you used to be friends with benefits with?”

“I.”

“How many others are there?” You yanked your arm free. “How many other women?”

He sighed. “Only one, Kimi and I tried to be a couple, but it didn’t work because she tried to change me. That’s it.” He said your name and cupped your face. “I like you. I like you a lot, and I want to be with you.”

You pulled your face away. “I’m sorry Levi, I need to think. We should go back to being colleagues.” You turned from him and walked away. In your mind, you couldn’t compete with Petra or Kimi. You couldn’t be the girl he sleeps with loads and look good on his arm. You were just an assistant and nothing more. You got to your new apartment and sat on the sofa and turned the tv on, there on the news was a photo of you and Levi being cuddly with each other on your first date. Everyone said you were the assistant stepping out of line. Others judged you on your choice of clothing, that you were not good enough for Levi, that you were a joke. You hugged yourself tightly on the sofa as you felt like the laughing stock of the city.

You turned on your phone, then saw loads of messages coming through from people going onto your social media page. There were bullies, all of them didn’t like that you were with Levi. So, you made a post on all platforms announcing that you were not with Levi, that the two of you were just friends and you were simply helping him buy a tea set for himself. The nasty posts slowly ebbed down because of it, then you saw messages and missed calls from friends. Your mum, dad and brother tried calling, but you didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.

You saw Levi was calling you. You couldn’t hold back and before you knew it you’d answered. “Levi…”

“Where are you!?”

You rubbed your tears. “Home.”

He paced. “No, no you’re not because I’m there now.”

You looked around your place. “I moved. I came to see you today to tell you I moved.” You looked at the box on the table. “And to give you a spare key to it, but umm…it doesn’t matter now.”

Levi ran. “Where are you? Tell me where your new place is.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Levi.”

“I need to see you, please.”

You shook your head. “It’s just not a good idea anymore for you to stay over. I’m sorry.”

You jumped when you heard Levi punch a wall. “Please.” He said your name and you could hear how pained he sounded as he said your name. “Please.”

You squeezed your phone and cried. “I’m sorry Levi, I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“I care about you, I do. There’s no other woman in this world for me but you. I mean it, I really do mean it.”

You sniffed. “I know, I can hear it but Levi…someone like me could never be with someone like you. Just take one look online and on the news, people hate me and you together. I’m a joke to people! I will ruin you and your business Levi, I will. Plus, Petra and Kimi…you…I…I’m nothing like them, they’re better than me.”

“They’re not.”

“They are!” You gulped. “I’m sorry, I have to go and talk to my parents, I think I’m going to go away and visit them.”

Levi sat in his car and sighed. “I’m sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. Those people online have no idea what they’re talking about and I don’t care what they say, all I know is how much you mean to me. I shouldn’t have let Petra stay over, I was stupid to do so, but I just couldn’t let her cry by herself. Tch, no, no I shouldn’t say that. I should have said no.”

“It’s fine Levi.”

“No, no it’s not fine.”

You smiled. “I look forward to continuing being your assistant and friend.”

He sighed. “But I don’t want to be friends, I want to be more than friends. I want you. I want to hold you in my arms, I want to kiss you, I want to take care of you, I want to make you smile and laugh. I don’t care about sex, I don’t. If you let me be with you, and you refused to sleep with me I’d be okay with that, because I just want you.”

You nibbled your lip and told him your address. “Hurry before I change my mind.” You ended the call, then dropped your phone and felt dread wash over you. You were beginning to regret letting Levi over, because it was just going to always end in tears, you just knew it. However, you couldn’t help how you felt about him. You looked to your door as someone knocked, you hurried over and opened the door to see Levi. He held the door frame and was panting; his hair was hanging in his face and he looked hungry. You gulped. “Levi. I umm.”

He dragged his hand down the door frame and walked closer. “Don’t.” He kicked your door closed. “Don’t say you made a mistake.” He moved closer making you back up. “Don’t say I should go home because I’m not leaving.”

“Levi. I don’t know if.” You flinched as he cupped your face and kissed you. “We shouldn’t.” He kissed you again. “But what if.” He kissed you a little longer this time making you moan, you couldn’t hold on anymore, he was making it too hard to resist. “You really didn’t sleep with Petra?”

“Tch, no. I could never since falling for you. I want you, only you.”

You panted and hummed as he kissed along your jawline and to your neck. “Y-You promise?”

“I promise. I’m not a cheater, I’d never cheat on you. Send me for a polygraph test and I’ll pass it.” He pressed you against your kitchen counter. “She came over after being with her fella, he took things too far and she came to see me because she said I’m the only one she can turn to.” He kissed down your neck and across your chest. “She was a mess and I thought about you as she cried, that you would give her comfort so I did. I let her stay in my spare room and wear a shirt of mine because she has no clothes over mine because we were never a couple.” He kissed up the other side of your neck. “I looked after her the next day, then I went for a shower so I could get changed and come see you looking all nice but you turned up.”

“I got a dining table.”

Levi pulled from your neck. “What?”

You blushed and pointed. “See.” You slipped from Levi, then walked over to it. “D-Doesn’t it look good?”

He walked up behind you and slipped his arms around you, then kissed your shoulder. “It looks amazing.”

“I-I even have a sofa.”

“I’ve seen.”

You gulped. “I umm…” You grabbed the box off the table, then walked backwards. “C-come with me.”

He nodded and followed you into your bedroom, then he watched you open a door. “A bathroom huh?”

You nodded. “I have two now.”

“You do.”

You fiddled with your top and bit your lip, then you wandered closer to Levi as you did you blushed. “Levi?”

He looked down at you. “Yes?”

You pressed your face against his chest, then slipped your arms around him and sighed. You welled up, then rubbed your face against him. “I like you. I like you a whole bunch that it hurts.”

Levi hugged you tightly and kissed the top of your head. “Me too. I’m nothing without you.”

You blushed hard, then slapped the box in his face. “F-For you!”

He took the box and rubbed his face, then he opened it to see a key. “This for apartment key?”

You nodded. “Y-yes.”

He blushed hard. “O-Oh, r-really?”

You whined and lowered your head. “Y-Yes.”

“Thank you.”

You grabbed his shirt and yanked him close, then kissed him. Levi was the one to initiate things, but this time it was your turn. You let Levi go and walked to your kitchen. “D-Do you w-want d-dinner?”

Levi followed you and saw you dropping things. “I’m making you nervous. You make me nervous.”

You stopped cooking. “Could…could you take your shirt off?”

Levi frowned. “Sorry?”

“Take it off.”

He unbuttoned his smart shirt, then pulled it off. “What’s this about?”

You hurried over to him and stopped, you blushed hard at all his muscle. “I…ah…heard rumours about you…well…and…anyway! If it’s as big as they say and you’re as good as they say then I have to see something.”

Levi glanced down. “You want me to get my dick out?”

You shook your head. “N-No!” You cleared your throat. “Petra has nice nails, long too so…” You walked around him and looked at his back, it was so beautiful, the skin was smooth and there was not a single scratch mark in sight. You ran your hands over his back making him hum in happiness. “You really didn’t, did you?”

“You still don’t believe me?” He winced at his words. “No, sorry, I shouldn’t snap at you. I used people, I slept with two women and didn’t tell you one was just a friend with benefits and I had her over my place. I’m sorry.” He flinched as you slipped your hands around him and kissed his back. “Brat?”

“I’m happy, so happy.” You rested your lips against his back and closed your eyes. “You really didn’t.”

“Promise. I told you, I care about you and I like you. I only want you and no one else.” Levi swayed a little, then turned around and held you close. “How about a dance?”

You smiled and slow danced with him in your living room, he spun you around making you laugh. The two of you forgot about the pain of the morning and afternoon, because it didn’t matter. Levi’s past was his past and what the world said about you didn’t matter. The two of you were together, you were happy and all Levi could think about was how he could make it up to you and how much he loved you. That world was just singing in every inch of his body, love. Levi loved you and he knew it, he just needed to ease you into it because you were fragile.

You sat on your sofa looking out the window to see the heavy snow falling. You were all supposed to go back to work, but because of the blizzard the whole city was shut down. Thankfully your new place was perfect to stay warm in and you had tones of food, the down side was you didn’t have Levi with you. You sighed as you felt the loneliness hit you, you just wanted Levi here to cuddle you and love you. You flopped onto your side and groaned, then you kicked your legs and felt like a little kid having a fit because you couldn’t have something you wanted.

Levi opened your apartment door covered in snow. He was frozen from the harsh weather outside, but he had to come see you and he had all the snacks and food he knew you loved. He closed the door, then looked over to see you having a tantrum on your sofa. He smiled and guessed it was because you couldn’t work, and you were lonely. He put his bags down. “What’s with the temper tantrum?”

You gasped and sat up. “Levi?”

He smiled. “That’s me.”

You flew off the sofa. “Levi!” You ran at him and jumped into his arms. “Levi!”

He stumbled back, then he squeezed you tightly and hummed in happiness. “I’m home.”

You cupped his face and kicked your legs in the air as Levi held you close. “How did you get here? The snow is bad out there!”

He smiled with his arms linked under your bum. “Sheer will and determination to see you.” He put you down, then cupped your face and kissed you. “Now go sit down, because I need to take my winter things off.”

You jumped up and down, then ran to the sofa and sat down. “Ready.”

He picked up his suitcase. “I hope you don’t mind, but I brought a load of my things over as I intend to stay over until the blizzard goes and the snow has melted a bit.”

You giggled. “Sleepover.”

“Yeah.” He took his coat, hat and scarf off, then walked to your bedroom. He unpacked, then came back and grabbed his bag of food. “I have wine.”

You smiled. “Wine?”

He nodded. “A lot of it, it’s sweet wine.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “Exciting. So, you want to get drunk.”

He grabbed two glasses, then walked over and sat with a sigh. He put the glasses on the table and opened the bottle. “Well, there’s nothing better to do, right?”

You leaned your elbow on the back of the sofa, hand in hair and sat on your thigh. “You’re right, I guess it could be fun.”

Levi poured two glasses, then handed you one. “Cheers.”

You smiled and sipped your wine. “Mmm, this is good.”

Levi drank some of his. “It is.”

You snuggled closer to Levi, so he wrapped an arm around you. You leaned closer then kissed his cheek loads making him hum in happiness, then you’d sip your wine and go back to kissing him right after. “I can’t believe you went through a blizzard to see me. It’s dangerous out there.”

“That’s just how much you mean to me and how much I care about you. I just had to be here for you.” He played with your hair and sighed. “It was worth the risk, because you are so beautiful.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “You taste good too.”

You giggled. “That’ll be the wine.”

“No, it’s you.”

You bit your lip and downed your glass. “You know, it’s kind of cold in here. We should do something to keep warm.”

He looked around. “I can turn on the heating or something?”

You ran your lips across his cheek to his ear. “Not what I was thinking.”

He frowned in thought, then he blushed. “Oh…umm…” He gulped hard. “I’d ah.” He gasped and flinched as you pulled his black t-shirt out of his trousers. “You…” He let in a shaky breath as your hand slipped under his shirt and up his chest. He felt his need stir in his trousers, he really wanted to explore your body. “I’d love to, b-but we shouldn’t.”

You pouted. “Why?”

He sighed. “Because, I messed up a few days ago, remember? I need to prove to you that I don’t want you for your body, that I want you for life.”

You smiled and pulled your hand from his chest, then you tugged his shirt down. “I understand.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want you, because I do.”

You looked down and saw what Levi had meant. “Oh…wow.”

Levi glanced down, then grabbed a cushion and slammed it onto his lap. “Sorry.”

You giggled and grabbed the bottle. “It’s okay.” You poured yourself a glass, then topped Levi’s off. You sighed. “So, no sex then.”

“I just want to prove to you that I’m not some sex hungry guy.”

You slung your legs over Levi’s lap and the cushion. “I know.” You sipped your drink and hummed. “You’re cute.”

He downed his glass, then poured another. “You’re making things difficult.”

You flopped onto your side and sighed. “I’m making things difficult…me he says…rude. He’s the one who comes running over here like a hero, takes me into his arms, kisses me and makes me feel all good. He gives me wine, tells me I look good, kisses me. He’s the one saying I’m making things difficult.” You downed your glass, then got off the sofa and grabbed another bottle from the kitchen and opened it. “If I was a guy, I’d have the biggest hard on.”

Levi choked on his wine, then coughed. “Oi brat! Watch it.”

You walked past. “Watch it my ass.”

“If I watched your ass, then I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

You turned to Levi and slapped your bum. “Look at it.”

He growled. “Pack it in.”

You downed a load of wine from the bottle. “Make me.”

He put his glass down and stood up making you giggle, neither of you were drunk or tipsy, you just felt good and relaxed. He smiled at you, then ran after you. You squealed and ran away from him. You put the bottle on the side, then dodged under his arm grabbing for you and ran to the bedroom. Levi skidded, then turned and ran after you. He liked this chase, this playing around like young teens in love. He’d never done this before with anyone and it was fun. He stopped on one side of the bed, you on the other. He smirked at you and climbed over making you scream. You ran for it, but he grabbed the back of your top, then yanked you over him and onto the bed.

He panted and pinned you there under him. “Got you.”

You giggled. “So, what are you going to do now you have me?”

“So many choices.”

“And we have all the time in the world.” You smiled. “Because we’re snowed it.” You put your legs around him and tugged him closer. “So?”

His eyes scanned yours, then he kissed you roughly and passionately. You sank into the bed and let out a long sigh, you were just in heaven right now. Levi released your wrists, then tangled his fingers in your hair as his other hand was on your back. You threw your arms around Levi and held him close. You loved the feeling of his muscles moving under your hands, it was so perfect, he was so perfect. You held the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. Levi sat up and panted. You sat up and pushed the front of his shirt as you both gazed at each other.

Levi placed his hand on yours. “We’re supposed to wait. Are you sure you want this?”

You nodded. “I do.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m using you.”

You smiled. “I don’t think that, because I know how I feel and I know how you feel.” You placed your hand on his chest. “You said you were nothing without me, which can only mean one thing, right?”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you.”

You welled up and smiled. “That’s right. I knew it because I love you too.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Always.” He lifted his arms up as you pushed his shirt up and over his head. He cupped the side of your face and affectionately rubbed his thumb on your cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

You blushed. “I don’t look like Petra or Kimi, I’m not skinny like them and my skin isn’t perfect.”

“You’re perfect to me.” He kissed you, then kissed your neck and lifted your shirt up and off you. He looked you over and admired you, but you covered your chest up. “Don’t.”

You gulped. “My bra isn’t designer or nice?”

He pulled your arms away. “It’s pretty, besides, who needs a designer bra when it’s going to end up on the floor?”

You giggled. “You dope.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I’ll be gentle and slow, okay? I don’t want to scare you off.”

“You could never.”

He pushed you down onto your back, then his fingers dragged down your chest and stomach making you shiver. He stopped at your comfy trousers, then slowly pulled them off you. You shifted your legs to help him. He parted your legs and crawled up your body making you hold your breath. He smiled, then kissed you. He hummed in happiness. “You are just…wow.” He tilted his head. “You seem nervous.”

You gulped. “A little.”

He looped his finger around the middle part of your bra and lifted you making you giggle. “Don’t be, I’ll look after you, I promise.” He let your bra go making you thud against the bed still giggling. “You’re in very safe, shaky and very gropy hands.”

You lifted your back and popped the clasps as you hummed a laugh. “They’re nice hands.”

He looked at them. “Yeah?”

You threw your bra off while Levi was distracted. “Yeah. They’re perfect, perfect for these.”

“These?” He frowned, then looked down at you. “Oh…” He smiled and cupped one breast. “They’re perfect.” He leaned down and kissed your other. “How are they so perfect?”

“They’re not.”

“They are.” He kissed right in-between them. He massaged one breast as he kissed over to the other one. He licked a mark making you hum, then he sucked and nipped. He kissed up to your neck, then massaged and pulled at your peaks so you were a whining mess under him. “Do you feel okay so far?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Good.” He pushed his hand down your body and over your underwear. “If you want me to stop, just say.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “I trust you.” He ran his fingers up and down your heat, he was easing you into temptation, to want and need. He didn’t need to though, because your body was a tingling nightmare. You wanted something more, something much more and to you this was teasing. You whined. “Levi.”

He pulled his hand away. “Too much?”

You shook your head. “No, not enough. More, please more Levi.”

He nodded and pushed his hand under the band of your underwear, then ran his fingers up and down your heat. He smiled as you hummed and moaned at him, then circled your bud causing you to bite your lip in that way he adored so much. He kissed and nipped at your neck, then pulled back as he pressed his finger into your heat and blushed at the noise you made and how much you wanted him. He pulled his finger from you, then pushed two into your heat and felt how much you wanted him but also how tight you were, he needed to relax you a little more. He curled his fingers and pressed until he felt you clench up and cried out. He smiled at the beautiful face you had, he had to see more of it. He pressed over and over as his thumb rubbed against your bundle of nerves.

You gripped Levi’s arms, then rocked to his movements. You couldn’t believe how good he felt, he was just perfect in his touch. You’d never been touched like this before; it was just everything you want and more. It didn’t help that it was Levi either, because if it was anyone else, you don’t think you’d feel this good. You smiled as he moved you closer and closer to a quick end. You felt the pop and the rush before you could prepare for it. You moaned and shivered in delight. You cupped the side of Levi’s face as you panted, then you smiled as you watched him licked his fingers clean.

You bit your lip, then licked them. “How are you so good?”

He kissed you and hummed. “A strong desire to make the one you love feel good.”

You giggled as he kissed his way down your body. “Where you going?”

“Somewhere I’ve dreamed about going.” He bit the band of your underwear, then snapped it. He pulled your underwear off and threw it. He ran his hands up and down your outer thighs. “You know, Woo-Jin was right.” He kissed the side of your knee. “You’d be a great model.”

You watched Levi kiss up the inside of your thigh. “I don’t think so.”

He held your hips and massaged circles with his thumbs into them. “You’d be perfect.” He nipped the inside of your thigh and smirked. “Maybe you could do a private fashion show for me.”

You giggled. “Levi, I don’t know about that, knowing you you’d want to take it all off me.”

“True.” He growled in hunger. “Underwear model.”

“Underwear.” You gasped as he licked up your heat. You arched your back slowly and moaned, your hands gripped the sheets as he used his tongue so skilfully on your heat. “Fuck me Levi.”

He kissed your thigh. “Oh, don’t worry, I intend to.” He pressed his tongue back into your heat and moved it in ways that made your body sing. Levi felt pride in him, he loved how you panted and moaned his name so sweetly. He licked up to your bud, then took it in his mouth and traced as many patterns as he could that made you shiver. He listened your pants and moans getting higher in pitch. He moved faster when he felt you were close, then he heard the perfect melody that was your release. He licked up all you had to offer, then licked his lips. “How are you feeling?”

You panted. “Amazing.”

“Good.”

“I guess that mad mouth of yours is good for something, huh?”

He knelt up. “Tch, cheeky brat.”

You giggled and nibbled your lip. “A little.” You hummed and titled your head. “You know, I want to launch a complaint.”

“Oh? What’s up?”

You held his belt and tugged him, he fell forwards, then slammed his hands either side of your head to stop him from falling onto you. “You’re wearing too many clothes still.”

He got off the bed. “I am, but I need to make sure you’re comfortable beautiful.” He moved you up the bed. “Do you have any?”

You nodded and ran your foot up his chest, then you looked down and saw the tent in his pants. “Bathroom.” You pushed him. “Run.”

Levi ran to your bathroom, then came back undoing his belt. He yanked it off, then threw it. “I was thinking maybe one day we use my belt.”

You giggled. “You thinking of tying me up?”

He growled and smiled. “Like a pretty little bow.” He pulled his trousers off, then paused. “Are you sure? Like really sure?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You slip up the bed and rested your shoulders against the headboard. “I am.”

He pulled his boxers off, then slipped his protection on. He looked up at you to see you’d closed your legs tightly, your knees up and against you with a blush on your face. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and felt your tough girl attitude and confidence go; you were back to being shy. “Y-Yes.”

He crawled onto the bed, then knelt by your legs and held your knees. “We can stop.”

You shook your head and smiled. “No, no, I want this. It’s just...” You smiled. “Seeing a man shirtless is one thing, but seeing them naked and hard is another. Especially if it’s the man I love. I want this, I want you, just a tiny bit nervous.”

“So am I. I don’t want my first time with the woman I love to be a bad one.” He sighed and kissed your knee. “It’s scary, but I trust you and love you.”

You smiled. “I trust you and love you too. I want this.” You cupped the back of his head, parted your legs, then pulled him closer. “Now kiss me because I forget everything when you do.” He smirked and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss as he felt his hunger increase. He pressed against your heat, then felt the need to hold back, he needed to control himself. You held his hips, then pulled him closer until pressed in a little. You pulled from Levi’s lips. “Please Levi, I need more.”

He nodded and pressed in more and watched you carefully, he didn’t want to hurt you. He kept moving, then felt the bit of resistance. He kissed your neck, jawline and ear. He whispered your name in a strained voice. “Relax, you’re okay, I’ve got you.” He kissed you and felt you relax, so he pressed in all the way and heard you make a strained moan. He kissed you over and over again. “I’m not moving until you feel good. Okay?” He reached down and ran circles on your bud causing you to moan and clench around him. He watched your face flush, then you moaned and rocked your hips. He held them still. “Hey, hey, hey. I thought I said no moving.”

You smiled and held his hips, then you rocked him and moaned at the pure pleasure. “Fuck.” You hummed. “Don’t stop…don’t. N-No teasing.”

“Only if you’re sure?”

You nodded. “Please Levi, get rid of this jealously in me, show me what you did to those women.”

He slammed his hips into you making you cry out. “How about.” He slammed again. “I show you.” Again. “Something better.” He moved hard against you making you cry out. The headboard banged against the wall, Levi hoped he wouldn’t break something in your new apartment because of his uncontrollable hunger and love for you. You dragged your nails across Levi’s lower back, he now understood why you checked his back, because he really did make women claw at him. Your back was getting a little uncomfortable, your shoulders were against the headboard, but the things Levi was doing to your body made you forget it all. You couldn’t help but smile and lean your head back, eyes closed in bliss. Levi didn’t care much for sex with the other women, it was fun sometimes, but this was on a whole other level. You felt amazing, like you were made for each other. He had to focus hard so he didn’t lose control and finish too quickly.

Your eyes opened wide as you felt your pleasure increase hard and fast. You cupped the back of his neck, then pulled him closer as you smiled. You hummed, then you kissed him. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss and broke his concentration. All Levi could think about now was moving his hip and kissing your pretty mouth over and over until your tongue was numb. He shifted you up a little more onto his lap, then pushed his hands up to massage your chest. You whimpered and moaned into the mind melting kiss as Levi softly played with your sensitive mounds. You moved your hips with Levi’s movements, you couldn’t believe you were finally like this with Levi. You’d been dreaming of this moment, thinking about it a lot and now you glad you finally were because it was better than anything you could dream of. Levi was thinking the same thing as you, this moment with you was incredible.

Levi heard your little hum of complaint, so he grabbed your hips and tilted them so you were crying into the kiss and your legs and body clenched around him. He was hitting the right spot so perfectly; it was the point where you were seeing starts and things were becoming white. You tangled your fingers in his hair and tugged, you just wanted to be like this with Levi for forever. You pulled from Levi’s lips making him groan in protest, then he understood why. You leaned your head back and cried out in pure pleasure, your body spasmed around him as you felt your walls fall apart in euphoria. You panted and smiled as Levi kept rocking his hips making you feel even better. He kissed your face all over, then nipped your neck causing a love bite to form. He licked his mark and kept licking up to your ear. He kissed up your ear, then he slowed his movements.

You pulled yourself onto his lap fully so you were sat on his lap. You smiled at him and moved up and down on him, you weren’t done and you hoped to god he wasn’t done with you yet. Levi smiled up at you as you held his shoulders, then you wrapped your arms around him and grinded your body against his. You whined and clenched up right away, there wasn’t much room for him in you, but god it felt amazing to do this. You tapped your forehead against his, then told him over and over how much you loved him. Levi hummed in happiness, then returned the sweet words of love to you. You ignored all your worries, all the voices in your head that tried to bring up the fact that he’d probably did this with Kimi and Petra. You told yourself that you’re the one with him right here and right now. You were the one sat on his lap making him pant and moan. You were the one that had him deep within you, not any other woman.

You started moving up and down on him as your possessiveness took over. Levi was yours, no others. He was yours, all yours and you were going to not let him go. No more crying, no more feeling like you were nothing compared to other women. You were going to stand by his side with pride, like you had been as his assistant and now as his girlfriend. You bit his lip a little hard making him yelp and flinch. You licked the wound and smirked at him, his eyes widened as he looked at you, you were coming out of your shell a little more. The feisty woman he saw a few times in you was here, and he loved her because she was you. You purred at him, then nipped his neck creating a love bite so perfectly. You wanted people to see it, you wanted people to talk and ask questions so they’d find out you really were his. Levi tangled his fingers in your hair, then tugged you from his neck, then he kissed you ferociously and passionately. He loved you, he loved all of you and would break anyone who’d stand against him and you.

You shoved Levi down onto the bed onto his back making him gasp. You smiled at him when you saw he had realised the sweet slow love he’d planned, had turned into passionate love making. He didn’t mind, in fact he loved this a lot. This was better than expected, he just thought this might have been a nervous fondly in the sheets, but it was more than that. He massaged your thighs as he lay there and admired you for you. He thought you were perfection, a vision, heavenly. He wanted to protect you from everyone and everything, you were too precious. He wanted to have you as his for forever, to be his wife and eventually the mother of his children. He watched you arch your back and tilt your head back, you were close again. You dug your nails into his chest making him hiss, it felt so good to be marked yet again by you. He grabbed your hips hard, then bucked up into you hard and fast as you moved on him. You were panting and moaning so perfectly.

You hummed and clenched up, you couldn’t control yourself and felt yourself falling apart again. You whined and mewled as he moved one of his hands to your heat, then rubbed your bundle of nerves. You clenched up and yelped and the sudden surge of pleasure. You held Levi’s neck, then leaned down and kissed him passionately. You hummed and whined as he squeezed your hips, then moved you against him so your bud rubbed against his body. You were shivering over him; he could feel you couldn’t hold back anymore. You pulled from Levi’s lips, then rested against his body as you felt the surge wash over you. You panted and moaned against Levi’s chest, then you shuddered and hummed as you felt pure bliss. You couldn’t believe yet again you felt amazing. You felt like Levi was magic or something, because all he ever did was make you feel good.

Levi sat up and wrapped his arms around you, then he gently lay you down on the bed with your head on the pillows. He kissed your face all over making you hum in happiness. He rocked his hips slowly against you. He pressed his body against your, so the two of you were perfectly together and connected. He called your name making you look at him. You both smiled at each other, then he moved so perfectly against you. His body was rubbing you in all the right ways and places. You wrapped your arms around Levi and held him. You rocked your hips with him and mewled in happiness. You felt so happy and so loved by this man, it was just everything you wanted and more for your first time together. All the worries and problems faded away as he just moved with you. All you could think about was how much you love this man, how much you loved all of him.

Levi captured your lips and kissed you over and over with all the love in him. He nipped your lip, then kissed you deeply. He wanted the last parts of this love making session to be perfect, to be just you and him being as intimate as possible. You locked your legs around Levi, then just let your body melt into the bed sheets. This was perfect, all of this was perfect. You couldn’t believe that over half an hour ago you were drinking wine and running around your apartment and now you were under Levi. The way he touched you, kissed you, moved with you was sending wave after wave of pleasure. Your heart was racing, nerves were forgotten, only happiness and bliss remained in you. You hoped the blizzard would last for a while, because you didn’t want to let this man go, you didn’t want to go back to work. You just wanted to stay in bed with him for as long as possible, because he was yours and you didn’t want anyone else to have him. You were possessive of him now, because you felt like you were lucky to have him and didn’t deserve him.

You gripped Levi tightly, and hummed. He took the hint, then rocked harder and faster into you. You whimpered and moaned as he used up all his stamina to keep going. He wanted you to feel good just one last time, to arch your back and cry out in that sweet way you do. He pulled from your lips, then pressed his arms either side of your head as he looked down at you, he wanted to see what face you’d pull. With every move your hips dragged up, the bed squeaked a little but you didn’t care, you want and needed more, so much more. You gazed up at Levi, his pupils were blown and his dark hair hung in his face. You blushed hard at how good he looked; how perfect he was. You arched your back a little and cried out, it was just what Levi was looking and waiting for. He moved harder and faster, his movements a little off because he was close like you. You squeezed your toes tightly and felt your end come rushing towards you. You panted and gasped, then you cried out in utter pleasure as your coil snapped within you. Levi kept moving, but your body was too much for him. He cried and moaned your name, then felt his release shoot through him. He rocked a few more times, then came to a stop.

You closed your eyes and hummed in happiness, it had to be the best sex you’d ever had. You whined as Levi left you. You opened your eyes and watched him go to your bathroom. You got up and went to your other bathroom and peed, then you came back and snuggled under the covers. You lay on your side and watched the snow coming down outside and smiled, it was so pretty and you had the blizzard outside to thank for what just happened. You heard Levi come back, then you smiled as he slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around you and spooned you. You giggled as he kissed your shoulder, crook of your neck and neck. “You’re eager again.”

He growled at you. “I am.” He sighed and snuggled against you. “But I want to watch the snow for now as I hold my bratty girlfriend.”

You giggled. “Well, at least I’m not a grumpy boyfriend.”

“Yet you love me.”

“And you love me.”

He nipped your skin. “I do.”

You petted his hand and sighed. “I know it’s a blizzard out there, but it does look lovely.”

He hummed and squeezed you. “You’re right, it looks nice. I hope it stays like this for a while.”

“Why?”

He rolled you onto your back and looked down at you. “So I can have you like this for a while.” He growled and attacked your neck.

You squealed and giggled, then swatted him. “Leviii! Stop it!”

He kissed you and hummed. He lay down, then pulled you onto his chest. He kissed your forehead and rubbed your back. “I love you, I really do and there is no one else out there for me, understand?”

“I do.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, I promise.” You traced patterns on his chest. “Besides, if you’re lying and break my heart, you’ll never see me again.”

“Now that sounds like my worst dream come true brat. I could never lose you, ever.”

You smiled and kissed his chest. “I know you love me and I love you. No man would ever risk his life in a blizzard for a woman, unless he was madly in love.”

“That’s me.”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “Downside is now I have to prove my love.”

He hummed a laugh. “You don’t, because I already know in all the hard work you’ve done for me and you’re always there for me.” He kissed the top of your head. “Now rest, we have a few long days ahead with this storm.”

You giggled. “Yes sir!”


	5. Chapter 5

You were messing with Levi’s things in his bag, the snow really back outside still. You were happy about that, because it meant more time with Levi. Levi was in bed at the moment, he was naked under the covers from exploring you over and over and you had the bites to prove it. He was sat up with a cup of tea and his laptop with his hair tied back and glasses on. You were just in your underwear and bra to keep everything together, and Levi liked taking clothes off you, it was a favourite thing. You pulled on a shirt of his and buttoned it up, then you pulled on a nice blazer to top it all off. You smiled and walked to the doorway of your small walk in closet. “Leviiiii?”

He sighed and smiled at your voice. “Mmmm?”

“Want a fashion show?”

He closed his laptop and smiled. “Show me.”

You walked out and smiled. “Bam!”

He smiled. “You make my shirt and blazer look good.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He glanced to your bare legs. “Why no trousers? Not that I’m saying that’s a bad thing, because I love those legs, they lead somewhere very fun.”

You giggled. “Your trousers won’t fit me; I have thighs and a big booty.” You slapped your bum making Levi growl. “You have that sexy small waist some men have, but muscular thighs…just wanna munch on them.”

“Why don’t you?”

You hummed a laugh. “Because I’m doing a fashion show.”

He sighed. “Alright, what’s next?”

You ran into the closet, then pulled on a long sleeve shirt. “How about this?”

“I love it, it’s tight.”

You giggled. “Yes. Next!” You put on a smart shirt on with a tie, you rolled the sleeves up, slicked back your hair as well as you could and grabbed a belt of his and walked out.

Levi raised a brow. “Wow…what you going to do with that belt?”

You stood at the end of the bed, then nipped your lip. You make the belt snap, then you hummed. “I’m the one in control now.”

Levi grabbed your tie and pulled you onto him making you squeak. “Such a tough front, but it crumbles so easily.” He dragged his hand to your bum and squeezed. “I’m the one in control brat.” He leaned closer and whispered in your ear making you shiver. “Got it?”

You gulped. “Yes sir.”

“What a good brat you are.” He hummed. “Now, give me a kiss.”

You kissed him and hummed. “That good?”

“Yes.”

You giggled and jumped off the bed. “I’m going to change now.”

Levi grabbed the back of your shirt and yanked you back into his arms. “Not allowed.”

“Why not?”

“I want hugs.”

You hugged his middle and rested your head against his chest. “Well, you should have said. Oh, but I’m not wearing the comfiest of clothes.”

He sighed and kissed the top of your head. “Yes, but I like you’re wearing it because it means they’ll smell like you.”

You looked up at him. “I need to change, can I? If you let me, I’ll cuddle you for hours!”

He hummed, then let you go. “Perfect.”

You jumped off the bed, then pulled his things off you and put on a baggy shirt. You ran to the kitchen before Levi could tell you to come back. “One moment!”

“Tch, oi!” He jumped out of bed, then pulled on his boxers and ran after you. “You made a promise brat.”

You smiled. “I know, but I thought tea and food would be good during cuddle breaks.”

He walked up to you, then turned you around and cuddled you from behind. “Now you can carry on.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay, so, do you want pancakes?”

He nipped the crook of your neck. “I want you.”

“I’m not a pancake.”

He grabbed your boobs making you moan. “No, no you’re not.”

“Levi, hands off.”

He moved his hands from your chest and squeezed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too. So, pancakes?”

“Can you make them fluffy?”

“Yes.” You made the mixture, then poured it into the hot pan and waited until you could flip it over. “How many do you want?”

“As many as possible.”

You laughed. “Hungry boy, huh?”

He growled and squeezed you in all the right places making you giggle. “Yes.”

You gasped, then bumped your bum into his pelvis. “Levi! Watch it.”

He kissed your neck loads, then ran his hand down your body. “How about we play a game.”

“Where’s that hand going?”

He ran his fingers along the band of your underwear. “I play with you and we’ll see how much you can take before you’re a moaning wreck, which won’t take long.”

“Touch me like that and I’m cutting you off.”

He pulled his hand away. “Mean.”

“Well, food Levi. I’m hungry.” You plated everything up. “We can eat wherever you want, but we are eating, understand?”

He nodded and kissed your cheek. “Yes Miss.”

You pulled from his grip and walked with two plates. “So?”

“Sofa.”

You giggled and sat on the sofa and waited for him to sit, then you handed him his food. “Eat up.”

He grabbed your legs and pulled you closer, then made sure your legs and thighs were across his legs. “Better.”

You ate and giggled at how cute Levi was. “How are they.”

He hummed. “Your cooking is always the best.” He kissed you. “Thank you.”

You giggled. “I’m glad you like.” You noticed syrup on his cheek, so you licked it. “Mmm syrup.”

Levi flushed red. “Tch, damn brat.”

“Love you.”

He pouted. “Love you, just don’t catch me off guard like that.”

“You do that to me all the time though.”

He hummed and ran his hand up the inside of your thigh. “Well, it’s because I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

You put your plate on the coffee table, then lay back on the sofa and pushed him with your foot. “Lies. I bet you could resist me.”

“No.” He put his plate down, then he crawled up your body. “I can’t.”

You giggled and looked up at him. “What are you going to do when we go back to work?”

“Play with you when no one is watching.” He kissed you, then kissed down your body. “All the time I’ll play with you, even in front of others because I want them to know you are mine.”

You patted his cheeks. “Possessive.”

“Yes.” He turned his head and kissed your hand loads. “Because I’m lucky to have you.” He lay down with his head on your chest and sighed. “How can someone’s beating heart be so soothing?”

You played with his hair. “I think it’s a love thing.”

He closed his eyes. “Well, I like it.” He lifted his head. “But it could be better.”

You frowned. “Better how?”

He leaned up and lifted your shirt, then stuck his head under and lay his head against your soft skin. “Better.”

You laughed and pulled your shirt up to free Levi’s head. “You’re hiding.”

He pouted. “I’m not.”

“You are, because I can’t see that handsome face of yours.”

He pulled his head free. “You like my face that much?”

You nodded. “Just looking at it and I want to kiss it.”

He lay next to you and smiled. “Well then, you should do just that.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Any time.” You wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled his bare chest. “I love you.”

He hummed in happiness. “I love you too.”

You walked through the office to get to Levi as he had a little chat and meeting with the perfume department. You smiled when you saw Levi, he was making Erwin and Mike laugh, but he himself didn’t laugh but you could tell he was amused. You felt your heart flutter, because he was becoming more relaxed around others. You felt your hair stand on end, someone or people were watching you. You shivered, then looked over to a group of women. They were talking about you and giggling; you knew one of them was one of Kimi’s lackies and people who looked up to her.

One walked over and hummed. “So, you’re the famous assistant whore?”

Your eyes widened. “S-Sorry?”

Another laughed. “We all know Levi and Petra were involved, but him and Kimi were love. However, you showed up and replaced Petra’s role.”

The leader sniggered. “It’s only a matter of time before Levi goes back to Kimi.”

“Yeah, so run off home you loser.”

“Tch, oi?” You gasped as Levi pulled you by your hip to press you against him. “Who the hell do you think you are? Calling my girlfriend those names. It’s disgusting and something I don’t tolerate.” He glanced over to Erwin. “Sort out your workers, they’re being rude to fellow employees.” He looked down at you and hummed. “And my girlfriend.” He kissed you making you hum and freeze up; you couldn’t believe he was kissing you in front of others. “Fix it.”

Erwin chuckled. “On it.”

Levi kept his arm around you and walked down the hall with you, you were blushing hard because you were the centre of attention, but you were happy you were this close to Levi. Levi had never done anything like this before in the office, but he wanted to show to the others that you were his and his alone. He was proud to be with you, he wanted others to see that happiness and pride. He didn’t care about the nastiness unless it was said to you, then he’d bite back, but for now he just knew how he felt and how you felt.

Levi pulled you into his office and closed the door, then pulled you close and into his arms. He held you tightly and hummed in happiness. “Ignore what the other’s say, okay? You are mine and I am yours. You’re not a whore or another girl being used. I love and adore you with everything I have and I promise I’m not using you.” He kissed your temple. “I’d rather die than use you like some animal.” He cupped your face and lifted your head, then he kissed you. He pressed you against his door when he saw the pink tingle on your cheeks, your lips slightly parted and the twinkle in your eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, you’ll make it hard for me to hold back.”

“Kiss.”

His eyes widened. “Huh?

You gripped his lapels. “Kiss.”

He smirked and leaned closer. “Ask me nicely.”

“P-Please.”

He leaned his arm on the door by your head. “Please what? You need to be more specific.”

You blushed and nipped your lip. “Please kiss me Levi.”

He lifted your head up by your chin making you look at him. “Good brat.” He leaned closer and kissed you. He hummed. “Not good enough, I need to kiss you until you’re satisfied.” He kissed you more fiercely making you moan and your knees weak. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and explored your warm mouth. He smirked a little as you clung to him tightly, he was succeeding in making you feel heaven. He pulled away, then ran his lips along your jawline and kissed your ear. “Much better, or does my brat desire more?”

You stared at Levi, your heart beating so hard in your chest. “I…I…I…”

He pulled his blazer off and threw it, then ran his hand through his hair. “Clocks ticking.” He grabbed his tie and pulled it down with one hand. “Come on brat, tell me what you want.” He rolled his sleeves up revealing his muscular arms causing you to whimper. “A cute whimper is not an answer.” He watched you lightly hold the end of his tie, then pull him closer. “Oh, there’s that courage I know.” He ran his lips along your cheek and whispered. “Want me to kneel?” He lowered to his knees and looked up at you. “I’m yours.”

You stared down at Levi, it was your one chance to be in control of your boss and boyfriend. You tugged him close and leaned down to him. “That’s a lot of power you’re giving me.”

He hummed and ran his hands up your leg his lips leading the way with kisses. He gazed up at you. “Imagine if our roles were reversed.”

You giggled and let him go, then you walked to his desk. “So, if I was the boss and you my assistant…” You sat on his chair. “I don’t think you’d be able to handle me being in control. You’d be telling me off all the time.”

He stood up and walked over. “I don’t think I would.”

You leaned on his desk and smiled up at him. “You so would.”

He stood next to you, then leaned his bum against the desk and folded his arms. “I’d maybe tell you off about how dirty you are.”

You pouted and leaned back in the chair. “I’m not dirty.”

“You are.”

You slid your chair across, then folded your arms and leaned them on his thighs. “You’re really hot when you’re trying to be mean and grumpy.”

He smirked. “That so?”

You ran your hands to his hips. “You have such lovely and slender hips, but so much muscle elsewhere. I just want to eat you up.”

He held your chin and lifted your head. “No doing what I think you’re going to do. I don’t want those lovely lips and mouth of yours near that part of me.”

You stood up and ran your hands up Levi’s chest, then your shoved him down onto his desk. “Well, you always go down on me, so I was thinking I could be on my knees under your desk as you sat at on your big chair and behind your powerful desk.”

He hummed. “I’d rather be on my knees for you.”

You straddled him and sat, then folded your arms and leaned on his chest. “You really don’t want me to do it, do you?”

“It’s dirty.”

You frowned. “Isn’t what you do for me dirty?”

“No, it’s not. Plus, you make the sexiest noises when I do.”

You ran your finger down his nose, then you bopped it. “You’re cute.” You looked up as the door opened to reveal Eren and Mikasa. “Afternoon.”

Both blushed, but Eren cleared his throat. “I uhh, need to speak with Levi.”

You looked to Levi. “You free?”

He looked upside down at Eren. “Is it important?”

Eren cleared his throat. “It’s about the new release and the trip to Italy.”

Levi sighed and sat up. He held your hips, then lifted you off him. He kissed your forehead. “Go have a break, I’ll be with you later.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You walked past Mikasa and Eren to your desk, you sat down and sank into the seat and sighed. You closed your eyes a moment and felt tired, really tired. You moved forwards and leaned on the desk and fell asleep. You smiled and hummed when you felt a gentle touch. You opened your eyes to see Levi crouching next to you. “Hi.”

He smiled. “Hi, you okay?”

You sighed. “Yeah, just tired. Sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be. How about you come to my office and sleep on the sofa, so I can keep an eye on you.”

You sat up and stretched. “Okay.” You walked with him to the sofa, then he helped you lie down. He fixed a pillow for you and put his nice thick coat over you. You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Sleep.” He took your heels off. “You’ve done enough work for me for a lifetime, okay?”

You pulled up the coat and sniffed. “Mmm, Levi smell.”

He kissed your forehead. “You dope. Sleep tight, I have to pop out for a bit, but I’ll be back and I promise we’ll cuddle for a bit, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You closed your eyes and kept a smile on your face as you thought of Levi, he just made you happy, he always did. You snuggled up tightly with Levi’s coat, you just loved how it smelt of him.

“Bitch.” You opened your eyes to see Kimi. “Absolute bitch.”

You sat up and frowned. “Sorry I wasn’t out front welcoming you, but Levi let me rest. Levi will be back soon.”

Kimi slapped you making you flinch. “He was mine before he was yours, mine.” She slapped you hard, then screamed and slapped you over and over. “You dumb ugly fucking bitch!” You stared at her as you saw her crying. She grabbed your shirt and yanked you up. “Mine! You took him from me…you…” You saw her shaking, so you wrapped your arms around her and held her as she cried and screamed. “I hate you! I hate you…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I get it, I do.” You let her go. “To love someone and not have them. I know the pain.”

You saw the resolve in her eyes, the kindness, but it was gone. She shoved you so you flipped over the sofa and landed wrong on your arm making you cry out. “You don’t know anything you bitch.”

You winced and cried. “My arm…I think it’s broken.”

Kimi grabbed the glass ash tray. “I don’t give a shit!” She threw it making it smash near you. “I hate you and no amount of you trying to be the good nice girl will change that! I want Levi, I need him and I know we’ll look better together than you and him. Just look at you.”

You looked to the door and held your good hand out as you held the other to your chest. “Levi, don’t.”

Kimi looked to him. “This isn’t…I…it…”

You stood up. “I sleepwalked. Fell off the back of the sofa, right Kimi?”

She looked to you in disgust, she couldn’t believe you were saving her. “What?”

Levi walked over. “Tch, she’s throwing you a fucking lifeline. She shouldn’t.” He helped you to your feet and saw the swelling on your face starting, his heart was breaking. “You…you okay?”

You nodded. “I need the hospital for my wrist.”

He smiled and nodded. “Okay.” He held you close. “Kimi?”

She walked over. “Yes?”

“You’re fired.”

“But.”

“I don’t want to see you in this building, or anywhere near my girlfriend again, got it?” He kissed the top of your head. “Do you want to press charges?”

You pulled away. “I don’t want her to lose her job, she’s a really good designer.”

He cupped your face. “Eren is going to replace her. He’s shown better skills, design and insight than her. Kimi you’re still here, get out. I want your desk cleared in half an hour, if not I will call security.”

“Levi.”

“Don’t brat, she needs to learn. She’s lucky I don’t break her bones.”

Kimi bowed. “Thank you for your time Levi, I’m sorry.”

As soon as she left, Levi pulled you close and walked with you. “Come on, let’s get to the hospital.” He walked past and stopped by Eren. “Eren? You’re replacing Kimi as head designer. Also, make sure she leaves here within half an hour, if she doesn’t call security because she assaulted this little one.”

You smiled at Eren. “Well done Eren.”

Eren saw how red your face was and the claw marks from Kimi’s nails. “Thank you. I’ll help you, don’t worry Levi and I’ll work hard.”

Levi nodded. “I know you will. If anyone needs me while I’m out we’re at the hospital.” He led you to his car and drove you to the hospital.

You stared at Levi’s hands gripping the wheel tightly as you held your arm to your chest. “Levi?” He glared ahead. “Honey?” You saw him glance at you, he liked that pet name. “If you grip the wheel any tighter, it might break.”

He looked to the wheel, then lessened his grip. “Tch, sorry.”

“It’s not me you have to sorry to, it’s your car.”

He shook his head and sighed. “I should have been there…why did I run off? Why did I have to go to another meeting?”

You reached over and bopped his cheek with your finger. “I love you.”

He glanced over at you and smiled. “Love you too.”

“If I get a cast, can you be the first one to sign it.”

He nodded. “Yes, I’ll also be the only one to sign it, no one else is allowed.”

You giggled. “Okay.”

He pulled up and helped you out of the car. “I’m sorry this happened today.”

You shrugged as you walked with him. “Was bound to have happened at some point. I’m just glad no one else got hurt.”

Levi led you into the hospital and still felt guilty about it all, even when you sat and waited to be seen. He sighed and squeezed your thigh. “You sure you’re okay?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

The doctor cleaned your face up, then placed a patch on the claw mark, then he smiled at you. “Can I have your wrist?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

“I’m just going to feel around, okay? Just squeezing it to check.” He squeezed your right wrist, he saw you wince badly, then cry and hug Levi’s arm. “Sorry, sorry…looks like it might be a fracture. I’ll give you something for the main, a little bit of morphine and we’ll get you in for an x-ray to see, alright.”

You smiled through the tears. “Thank you.”

Levi rubbed your back. “You okay brat?”

You nodded. “Just hurt.”

He kissed you. “Wish I could take all this pain away.”

“The doctor will.”

The doctor came back. “Alright, I’ll give you this then head to the x-ray, alright?”

You nodded and took the meds. “Thank you.”

Levi guided you to the x-ray area, paced outside as you had it done, then sat with you holding you as you waited for the doctor to come back. The doctor reviewed your scan and found a fracture on your wrist, so now you were having a cast put on. Levi watched them wrap your arm up. “You sure you’re okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Peachy.”

The person wrapping your arm laughed. “She’s a little high from the meds.”

You waved Levi closer. “Come here. Come closer.”

He sighed and leaned over. “Yes?”

You grinned. “I love you. You are just so handsome it makes me weak. Who’s your girlfriend?”

He smiled. “You are.”

You gasped and looked at the assistant. “Me!? Did you hear? He said I am.”

She laughed. “He did.”

You looked to Levi. “I’m so lucky.”

“She’s all yours, just make sure she rests and keeps her cast dry.”

Levi helped you to your feet. “Got it. Thank you.” He said your name. “Say thank you to the nice lady.”

You giggled and waved. “Byeeee lady, thank yooou.”

He scooped you up like a bride making you squeal and giggle. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

You snuggled against him. “Where we going? Where are you taking me sweet Prince?”

“To my place. Tch, can’t believe your first time over is when you’re like this, but I have more medical things there and I can take care of you better. It’s not cosy like your place, but I’m sure we can settle you in.” He sighed. “When we move in together, well there’s no point in me saying because I practically live at yours, but when we do, I think I should move into your place.”

You smiled and nuzzled his neck. “Yes.”

You whined in pain, you thought you could sleep through it, but you woke up. Levi was right there as soon as you did. He ran his hand over your hair, then propped you up to lie against him. “I’ve got you.” He gave you meds and juice to wash it down with. “That better?”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

He kissed you and smiled. “I love you.” He squeezed you tightly. “I love you so much. Tell me whenever the pain is too much, okay?”

You smiled and snuggled against him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I love you with everything in me.” He cupped your face. “I’ll need to take a look at the scratch on your cheek, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He peeled off the patch and looked at the wound. “Hmm.”

You smiled and lightly touched his face. “Don’t look so sad honey.”

He kissed the scratch. “It’s closed up, but I just don’t like seeing it.” He sighed. “What do you want to do today?”

You smiled. “Go out for lunch.”

He frowned. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You slipped out of bed and hurried to Levi’s walk-in closet where some of your things were. “What to wear.”

Levi walked up behind you and picked you up making you giggle. “Come here you like brat.”

You kicked your legs. “Leviiii.”

He sat you on the bed and kissed your cheek. “Behave.” He grabbed your clothes, then helped you into them. He sighed. “What if people see us? They’re say hurtful things about you again and I can’t bare for you to get hurt more than you already are.”

You got up and walked past him to your shoes. “Well, they can say what they want, because I want to go out for cakes with my boyfriend.”

He smiled and slipped his shoes on. “You want to go cake tasting?”

You nodded. “Yep!” You gasped. “Oh, what about my scratch?”

He kissed it. “It’s closed up, so you should be okay.” He held your hand. “When we’re walking about, I want you to never let go of my hand, okay?”

You smiled at how cute Levi was being. “Yes!”

He smiled a little, then tugged you along. Today he wasn’t going to drive, he just wanted to walk with you and enjoy your time together and with summer so close to arriving, it was nice out. Levi squeezed your hand tightly, then looked to your cheek at the healing wound, then to your right arm in a cast. Levi felt his heart hurt at the sight, he hated seeing you hurt. He flinched when you kissed his cheek. He said your name and looked down. “What was that for?”

“You looked sad.”

“Sorry.”

You tilted your head, then sighed. “Maybe we should not see each other for two months.”

He stood in front of you and held your upper arms. “What!?”

You smiled. “Well, when you look at me at the moment, you just get sad. I don’t want you to be sad.”

He cupped your face, then leaned down and kissed you with a hum. He held your hips, then pulled you against you as he nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “I could never be sad around you I just don’t like how were hurt by my ex.”

You smiled up at him. “I love you. I let her do what she did because I understood her pain.” You kissed him and glanced to the side. “People are taking pictures.”

“Let them take their pictures, let them see how perfect you are.” He put his arm around you and pulled you into the café. “I’m going to spoil your today.” He nipped your ear. “You can have every cake.”

You giggled. “Don’t make me fat.”

“Stop with that you brat. You’re beautiful and perfect, okay?”

You sat down and laughed. “Goofball.”

He sat down next to you and played with your hair; he was acting like a right loved up puppy. He looked to the waiter. “Can we have the full selection? I’m treating my girlfriend.” He kissed your neck.

You went bright red. “L-Leviii. Not here.” You giggled. “What’s gotten into you? One minute you’re sad and now you’re all happy and flirtatious.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Because you’re right, I shouldn’t get sad when I look at you because it makes you sad. I want you to be happy. You are beautiful, very beautiful and I love you.” He thanked the waiter for the cake selection, then he cut a slice and offered it to you. “Eat up.”

You smiled, then ate the slice. “Yum.”

He nipped your lip and kissed you. “Mmm, it’s good.”

You picked up a fork and got a slice. “You try.”

He hummed. “I prefer watching you.”

You offered him it to him and pouted. “Pleeeeease.”

He ate it and licked his lips. “It is good.”

You picked up your tea cup, then sipped. “Your tea is better.”

“Thank you.” He sighed. “Are you sure you just want to come here? Don’t you want anything else?”

You smiled and kissed his neck. “Well…I was thinking…maybe my doctor or nurse makes his patient feel better.”

He growled and nipped your earlobe. “That can be arranged.” He pulled away. “Now eat up brat because the doctor wants to see you.”

You bit your lip, then ate more cake. “I don’t think I can eat all this Levi.”

He grabbed his fork and started eating up the cake. “I’ll eat it for you then brat.”

You smiled. “My hero.”

He licked his fork slowly and hummed. “Sweet.” He gave you a side glance. “But you’re so much sweeter.”

You blushed hard. “L-Levi.”

He leaned over and moaned in your ear. “I’m sorry, am I making you nervous?”

You gulped hard as your whole body shivered. “N-No.”

“No?”

You looked away with a pout and blush. “No.”

He hummed as his mind was rampant with ideas of what to do to you. “You’re lying to me brat, and you know what happens when little brats lie to me, don’t you?”

You gazed into his eyes and saw him dominant side showing. “Th-they g-get kisses?”

He grabbed your chin and pulled you closer. “No, they get punished.” He swept his thumb over your bottom lip and watched his actions. “Unless you did it on purpose so I’d punish you.”

You blushed. “I love having your undivided attention. I’m greedy.”

“It’s a good job I love feeding you with lots of love, huh?” He went to kiss you, then stopped making you whine. “Oh, you upset?”

You pouted. “Don’t be mean, kiss me.”

He pulled away. “No, no I don’t think I will.”

You whined. “You’re not nice Levi. I have an arm in a cast and you’re being mean to me.”

He ate a nice vanilla bean cake and hummed. “I think this kind of cake would be perfect for our wedding.” He glanced at you as you blushed. “Don’t you think? Unless you don’t want to get married in the future?”

You stabbed the cake and shoved it into your mouth as you blushed. “Mmm!”

“Words brat, use them.”

You gulped and nodded shyly. “Yes…it’s perfect for us.”

He hummed. “Good.” He downed the last of his tea. “You ready to go back?”

You jumped. “Ah! Y-yes.”

He got up and paid for the food, then walked you home. “Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you something.”

You frowned as you walked into the penthouse. “Huh? What’s up?” You watched him go into the bedroom “Leviii.” You saw him walk out, shirt sleeves pushed up and his tie low. “L-Levi?”

He pushed his hair back and walked closer as he said your last name. “The doctor will see you now.”

You sat down on the sofa and whined. “You’re the doctor?”

He walked over and sat opposite you and crossed his legs. “I am. I’ve seen your report, and I think you need a physical.”

You giggled. “Maybe.” You frowned and rubbed your arm. “Mmm.”

Levi sat forwards. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Arm hurt a little.”

He slipped off his seat and held your arm. He kissed the cast loads, then your fingers peaking out of the cast. “Kiss it better.”

You smiled and played with his hair. “You do so much for me.” You welled up. “It’s just so sweet and kind. You fought back against Kimi for me, you told her to leave me alone, you protect me from paparazzi, you protect me from harm, from colds.” You cried hard and rubbed your tears. “All I ever do is just get hurt a-a-and let you down.”

Levi cupped your face and yanked you close and kissed you hard. “You don’t let me down, ever. I love you brat with everything I have, I’d do anything for you, I’d be a criminal for you.”

You nipped your lip and stood up making Levi stand. You walked closer to him making him tilt his head, you grabbed his shirt and ripped it open making buttons fly, then you grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him closer for a fierce kiss. Levi stumbled back, then grabbed your thighs and lifted you up to wrap them tightly around him. You looked down at Levi and panted with a smile on your face. “I love you.”

“That shocked me a little, one minute you’re crying and the next you’re kissing me roughly.”

You giggled. “It was a little bit of tears and pain, but I’m okay now, promise. I just had a little slip up, but your words made me feel so much better.” You kissed his face all over. “Now take me to the bed doctor, I need my examination, remember?”

Levi growled and carried you into the bedroom. “I must do what I can for my patient, right?” He kicked his door so it slammed shut. “And you are my favourite patient. So, I have to take my time and give you extra attention.”

You smiled as he lay you on the bed. “Yes Dr Ackerman. Sorry about your shirt.”

He ran his hand down your body. “I have loads of shirts, don’t worry. All of them ready for you to rip them off me.” He winked at you, then tapped the band of your trousers. “Maybe I should rip your clothes off instead?”

You gasped and nodded. “Please.”

“Anything for my best patient.” And with that, Levi ripped your clothes off making you moan, you knew then that you were in for a fun night.


	6. Chapter 6

You sat in bed with your legs crossed and the side of your knee thumping on the bed as you hummed. You pouted in annoyance, because Levi was busy working today and, as your boss, he wouldn’t let you go back to work because he worried like a mum sending their kid off on their first overnight school trip. You were never one of those girls who was needy, because Levi gave you lots of attention often. However, now he was nowhere near you and had spent almost all day now away from you, but he was just out of reach today because of all the work he had. You missed him and you wanted attention. You pulled a face and hummed as you thought, you had to get him to you.

You inhaled then shouted. “Leviiii?” You waited and heard him moving about. “Leviiiiii?”

Levi opened the bedroom door with papers in his hand. “Everything okay? You have pains?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He folded his arms and leaned in the doorway. “Then what’s up?”

You nibbled your lip and opened your arms. “Pay attention to me.”

He smiled. “Oh, is my girlfriend feeling lonely?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He walked over and dropped the papers on the bed and crawled up it to you. He kissed you and hummed. “Sweet brat, I’d love to give you undivided attention, but I have work to do.”

You sighed. “Well, I can go in the living room and help out.”

He slowly pushed you down as he kissed you. “No, because you need to rest your pretty little head and if you are in there working with me, well, I’d get very distracted.”

You linked your arms around his neck. “Well then, get distracted.”

“I can’t, I have work.” He kissed your face all over. “But you’re just so tempting…”

“Have you had a break recently?”

He shook his head. “No, why?”

You pulled him against you. “Well, you’re break can be lying with me.”

He hummed. “What kind of lying with you are we talking about?”

You nibbled your lip and smiled. “The fun kind.”

He knelt up between your legs, then pulled his shirt off allowing you to see all his muscle. He took your hands. “Touch me, please.” He pushed your hands up his body. “I need it.”

You smiled and ran your hands over his skin, you sat up and traced the lines and dips on his skin from the muscle. “You’re so sexy.”

“Thank you.”

He ran his hands along your thighs and pushed your night shirt up, he stopped a moment. “May I?”

You giggled and nodded. “Yes. Oh, I’m not wearing a bra because I’ve been in bed, so that’s a fun bonus for you.”

He kissed you lightly and hummed. “You drive me wild.”

You smiled and moved your arms and wiggled. “I know.”

He pushed your shirt up and over your head. He dropped it to the floor, then looked at you. He eyed your body and just loved looking at you so much. He smiled and sighed as he realised that you were with him, that you were his girlfriend and he felt so fucking lucky. “How are you all mine?”

“You got lucky.”

He kissed you as he lay you back and growled at you. “Cheeky little brat.”

You smiled. “But you love me, right? How can you not?”

He covered your mouth with his hand. “Of course, tch shut up.” He kissed your neck, then down your body making you hum. He nipped at the skin between your breasts, then he sucked on your skin. His hand ran gently up your body, then cupped your breast and began massaging. He kissed your other, licked a mark then bit hard and sucked forming a little love bite on you. You closed your eyes, hummed and moaned at him. Your body was already on fire and all he was doing was just kissing your body. He swapped from one to the other, making sure that both got the attention they deserved.

He gently kissed your tummy, then went further down placing loving kiss after loving kiss. You gulped and gasped as the heat between your legs grew, this was just everything you wanted and more, he was just so divine. He stopped at the band of your underwear, he ran his tongue along your skin near, then stopped. He looked up at you. “Let me ravage you, tell me how you want me to use you, play with you.”

You smiled and hummed “Keep going Levi, do what you want with me.” He gave you a little smile, then he leaned up, pulled your underwear slowly off then dropped them on the floor. You closed your legs. “But you have to earn it.”

He squeezed your knees and kissed them. “You are the most perfect and wonderful woman in the world. You’re so sexy, sweet, cute, funny and alluring. You are my world, my life and everything more. You are a goddess.”

You tapped your foot on his chest. “Not bad Levi.”

He massaged your legs. “So, can I have you?”

You giggled. “Well.” You opened your legs a little for him. “I think you’ve earned your break and the chance to have fun with me.”

He pressed himself against your body between your legs and kissed you passionately, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He kissed your cheek, your jawline, your neck then slowly moved down. You smiled and got comfy, you looked away from Levi and closed your eyes. He kissed all the way to your heat. He moved your legs over his shoulders, then kissed his way up the inside of your thigh. He nipped down and sucked at your skin, you hummed at him and moved your hips a little more towards him.

He massaged the outside of your thigh, his other rested on your tummy. He kissed and nipped again closer to your heat, he looked up at you as he sucked the skin making another little love bite. He moved to your heat, then give it one long lick. You flinched and moaned, just one lick was enough to send a fire through you. He moved his hand on your tummy to your heat. He licked your bundle of nerves, you whimpered at him in response as your legs shook a little. He flattened his tongue against your bud, then ran it up sending a long pulse of bliss.

You hummed and arched your back as he traced patterns on your bud, all the things you liked. Levi had learned everything about you, everything you liked over the many times you two had been together. So, he knew just what to do to make you come undone under him. He sucked on your little bud, your legs shook as you moaned and cried at him. He took it into his mouth and used his tongue as much as he could. He hummed and growled at you, the vibrations sent pleasure through your heat and through your body. You just rocked your hips to him slightly, your body taking over and the playfulness of him being in control vanished.

You slid your hands down your body, you tangled your fingers in his soft hair and tugged a little. Levi growled a little in response, he loved how you were reacting so perfectly to him. He pulled from your bud, he licked his lips and hummed at you as he looked at your pink cheeks. He moved his thumb to your bud, he kissed the inside of your thigh a little, then moved down. He licked your heat, teased a little, then pushed his tongue in. You cried out at his skilled tongue moving and playing within you. His thumb kept moving on your bud, your head and body couldn’t keep up with the sensations. You arched your back and closed your eyes tighter, then you felt the pop and the trickle of pleasure run through you. You moaned and mewled as your legs shook.

Levi licked up your heat, then he licked his lips and moved up your body. He kissed your warm body bit by bit on his way up as you lay there panting. He nipped your neck, kissed your face all over as you hummed back at him at each kiss. You opened your eyes and smiled at him. He moved to straddle your one leg, then ran his hand up the inside of your thigh slowly. He kissed your cheek. “How are you feeling now?”

You hummed a laugh. “Good, I feel really good.”

“Wonderful, we’re not finished yet.”

You gasped and gripped his upper arms as your felt his fingers on your bud and heat. “L-Levi.”

He called your name back to you, then tapped his forehead against yours. “My brat, my love, you’re mine.” You whimpered and mewled as he pressed one finger into your heat. “All mine.” He kissed you, nipped your lip and deepened the kiss making you moan. You clung to him and squeezed him. “I’m going to keep you for forever.”

You nodded and moaned. “I…umm…want that…too.”

“Really?”

You cupped his face, you panted and looked him in the eyes. “Yes, I…I do love…mmm…you.” You closed your eyes for a moment, collected your thoughts and looked at him. “You and me forever…my…handsome man.”

Levi studied your eyes and could see all the love and desire in them for him. He kissed you roughly, then pressed a second finger into your heat and pressed right where you needed to be touched. You gripped at his back, your body reeling in delight at what this perfect fingers were doing to you. You knew you weren’t going to last again, your toes curled as you fought the feeling building up. You hummed and moaned into the kiss. Levi tangled his other hand in your hair, he tugged a little and moaned back at you. He pulled from your lips, kissed along your jawline to your neck. He nipped hard as he pressed his fingers hard, you cried out as you felt a rush through your body. You cried out as you felt bliss run through your whole body, you hummed as your heart raced and your hearing went a little.

He got up, licked his fingers cleaned then pulled his bottoms and boxers off. He got off the bed and pulled protection on himself, then he slowly climbed up the bed and rested between your legs by sitting on the back of his. He ran his hands up and down your thighs. “Am I still allowed to keep going?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You giggled. “If you want to and you’re enjoying yourself as much as I am.”

He growled and bit his lip. “I love doing those things to you. Besides, I loved eating you, you taste wonderful. So, let me do everything to you.”

You blushed hard. “Jeez Levi, do you have to say that?”

He leaned over you and kissed you. “Yes, because I want you to know how wonderful you are.” He squeezed your hip. “And I want all of you still.”

You nodded. “Please Levi, I need you.” He let out a shaky sigh, then moved your legs around him. He held his length, lined himself up and felt excitement creep in too much. He was so confident since the moment he met you that he could make you feel good, but now because he was having a cheeky break in work to have you, his excitement was in overdrive. He was like a kid in a candy store, he just didn’t know which way to ravage you. You cupped the side of his face, you smiled at him. “Levi.” He held his breath, then pressed into you a little. He stopped as soon as you moaned and whined, he watched your face and saw you’d closed your eyes and scrunched up your face a little. He went to pull out, but you used your foot to push him in more. “Don’t stop…please…”

He grabbed the sheets by your head, then pressed himself in all the way. You moaned and whimpered at how he felt all the way in, he was perfect. He was always more than you expected, even just staying still your body tingled and clenched around him in delight. Levi growled a little, he was fighting everything in him not to move, to not ravage you until you passed out. He leaned on his forearms either side of your head, he kept an eye on your face to make sure you were okay, that he didn’t take it too far. He smiled when he saw you smile, then he looked into your eyes when you opened yours. You both hummed and panted a little. Levi gulped and steady his breathing. “You ready?”

You nodded. “More than ready.”

He kissed you, then watched your face as he pulled almost all the way out, then pressed himself back in deep. You clenched and moaned at him, you gripped his back and controlled your body. Levi growled at you, then repeated his acts over and over. He was making sure your body was okay, that you felt good and he wasn’t pushing you too much. That he wasn’t losing control just yet and you were in the best amount of pleasure ever. He also wanted your body to adjust to him, that it was accepting him and not rejecting, because he was on the large side and he had to take it slow at first every time you two were together. He knew you believed you didn’t deserve him, that you shouldn’t be together. However, Levi was the one that believed you were too good for him and not the way you were thinking. All he knew was, this slow pace at the moment was making you moan perfectly under him.

You pawed at his back as your body felt the greatest bliss, it was always amazing with him, addictive, perfect and loving. He kissed along your jawline, then neck. He pressed his body closer, then began grinding passionately into you. You whimpered as you felt him press against the right spot even more intensely, as well as his body rub against your bud. You wrapped your arms around Levi, you held him close as your body was overloaded with pleasure. You panted and moaned in his ear, only adding more fuel to the fire growing inside of him. He reached an arm up a little, gripped the sheets as he moved a little rougher. You gripped his back tightly, scratches forming on his back as you felt your body snap with euphoria. You moaned into Levi’s ear, he enjoyed every noise that came from you, he couldn’t wait to hear more.

Your mind was mush, your hearing had gone slightly as your legs shook around Levi. He pulled from your neck, then watched your bliss filled face slowly come down from your high and instantly be put back into a build-up of pleasure. He captured your lips, nipped and deepened the kiss. He put as much of his love into the kiss, he wanted you to know and feel just how much he loved and adored you. He found it hard to hold back, he was just so in love and passionate about you, even though you were the one that lured him into the bedroom he was just as much wanting you as he worked in the living room. He reached back to your leg, he ran his hand down your thigh, then pushed it up a little and hooked it over his arm. You both moaned at the new sensation. He moved his other arm, then repeated the same action with your other leg. He slid his hands up the bed a little, but didn’t push you too much.

You threw your head back, arched your back as you felt intense pleasure throb through every inch of you. You reached back behind your head, then gripped the sheets tightly in your hands. Levi slid his hands up a little more on the bed, it was just enough for you to feel good, but not too overwhelmed. He rocked his hips into you a little faster, his gentle careful actions slowly slipping as he gave in to his passion. He panted and moaned your name, he watched your cute face filled with pleasure, then he looked down to your chest and enjoyed how it bounced. Levi didn’t understand how you thought you weren’t good enough, how you wouldn’t make him feel good, or you were nothing compared to other women around him for so long. In this moment, Levi was on cloud nine, he’d never felt this good sleeping with anyone before. You were amazing, your body perfect, this was the best he’d ever had. You and him were perfection together. He needed to teach you, train you to love yourself just as much as he loved you.

He moved his arms from your legs allowing them to flop down, then he gently picked you up and held you against his chest as he sat back on the bed. You placed your hands on his shoulders, you hummed and sighed at him as you regained your composure. He ran his hands up your back, then one down your body to hold your hip to help you move. You dug your fingers into the back of his hair, you tapped your forehead against his, then rocked your hips and grinded against him. You hummed and sighed; your body was beginning to shake as your nerves fired away with euphoria. You smiled at Levi, earning you a smile back and a delicate reassuring squeeze of his hands.

He tilted his head up, then nudged his nose against you indicating what he wanted. You smiled and cupped his face, then you kissed him. He hummed at you, then gripped your hips with both hands. He moved you up and down on him a little faster, your body squeezed him as you were sent closer to your end. You bit Levi’s lip, he opened his mouth and gasped a little then wrapped his arm around your lower back, then knelt up a little. He cupped the back of your head, then kissed you deeply and passionately with as much love as possible as he bucked up into you. You held onto him as tightly as possible, your mind was slowly slipping away as your body screamed in euphoria. You wanted to hold on, just for a little bit longer.

Levi hummed and growled at you, he was losing his rhythm a little, but he felt you were close too. He massaged the back of your head, soothing you as much as he could as he felt your body losing grip. He pulled your lower half closer to him, so your bud rubbed against his body. You whimpered and cried as you were sent closer to your end. You gripped Levi tightly, with a few more thrusts you felt your snap. You dug your fingers into Levi’s shoulders, your body shook and pulled away from him as you were overwhelmed by pleasure. You whimpered and moaned, your eyesight became spotted and your hearing went for a moment. Levi growled as your body spasmed around him, he thrust a few more times before releasing himself. He shivered as he felt utter bliss shoot through every inch of him.

He held your floppy body against him for a moment, then he lay you down and pulled himself from you. He kissed your forehead as you lay there, eyes closed and humming. He smiled and played with your hair, then snuck off to the bathroom to clean up. He came back and sat next to you, you jumped and gasped as you felt something wet on the inside of your thigh. You looked down to see Levi was cleaning your legs, he looked up at you and smiled. “Just in case I made you dirty.”

You pulled away and bit your lip. “I want you to make me dirty.”

He growled at you and threw the wet cloth. “Brat, you’re going the right way for a smacked bottom.”

You rolled over onto your tummy, then lifted your bum up. “Spank me then.” You squealed as he did, then you pouted. “That was hard.”

He massaged where he smacked you. “Because you were being naughty.”

“What will you do to me if I keep being naughty?”

He held your hips and lifted them a little. “Then I might have to ravage you in this position.”

You giggled. “Then make me a dirty girl Levi, do it.” When you heard Levi growl, you knew that Levi was not going back to work for the rest of the afternoon and evening, because it was going to be just you, him and the bed.

You lay in a beautiful grand bed with silk soft sheets. You opened your eyes and smiled at the stunning hotel room, there was gold trimmings, cream walls with details on. You loved the beautiful paintings on the walls, then large fireplace and the light curtains blowing by the breeze. You stretched and loved you no longer had a cast on your arm and you could enjoy summer in Milan. You sat up and held the sheet to your chest, then you looked down at Levi as he slept soundly with the breeze slightly moving his hair.

You slid across the bed, then straddled Levi. You ran your hands up his chest, then leaned closer and kissed his neck and cheek. “Good morning my love.”

He sighed and opened his eyes. He looked you over to see you were still naked from last nights activities. He hummed and ran his hands up your body. “A very good morning indeed.”

You lay on him and hummed. “So comfy.”

He rubbed your back in a soothing manner. “I can hold you like this for forever.”

“We can’t Levi, we have a fashion show to go to. Your designers are showing off their stuff, so you need to be there for them all. Plus, it’s Eren’s first time.”

He sighed. “Fine brat. We’ll go.”

You jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. “It’ll be fun, trust me.”

He followed you. “They only thing I trust is that beautiful body of yours.” He hugged you from behind in the shower and nipped your shoulder. “So perfect.”

You looked back at him. “So, you don’t trust me?”

He blushed. “I do I do! I ah…I umm…well I was just flirting…”

You giggled. “You’re so easy to wind up.” You washed your hair, then turned to him. “What’s wrong?”

He hugged you. “You’re mean to me brat.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I’m sorry my love. You know I adore you with my whole life. You’re just fun to mess with.” You slipped out the shower and dried yourself off. “Don’t forget to wear your best suit, okay?”

“I will, if, you wear that outfit I got you.”

You sighed. “Okay!” You put on your nice low-cut shirt, then a tight skirt and heels. You put your hair up in a nice way, then did your makeup to perfection. You grabbed a jacket and only put it over your shoulders. You grabbed a small bag and put a few things in, then you looked up at Levi as he walked in. “Sexy, I love it.”

He looked down at himself. “I’m just in a towel.”

“I know, it’s perfect.”

He walked over and kissed your forehead. “Thank you. So, do you like the new outfit I designed and made you?”

You nodded. “I feel expensive.”

He hummed a laugh. “You look it too. I think it looks really good on you, but I might have made it a bit too low on the shirt and too short on the skirt.”

You laughed. “You’re just worried people will be all over me.”

“I wouldn’t blame them.” He walked over to the closet and pulled on his perfect suit. He slicked back his hair, then picked up sunglasses for you and him. “Alright, let’s go.”

You put the glasses on, then stepped into the lift and smiled at yours and Levi’s reflection. “We look so badass and fashionable! I love it.” You squealed and did a little dance. “This is amazing.”

He patted your head, then kissed your temple. “You always look good.”

You giggled and hugged his arm. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Now, we have to organise everyone, make sure they don’t get ahead of themselves.”

You nodded and walked through the hotel lobby with him. “Got it. Do you need me to do anything? I am your assistant.”

“Just be by my side.” He nodded to the driver as he opened the door to the car for you and Levi. “Thank you.” Levi got in after you and undid his blazer button. “Anyway, you need to stay next to me and make sure you don’t wander off. Ryuu will be at the fashion show, and you know what he’s like with you.”

You hummed and nodded. “Okay, I’ll stick to you like glue.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good brat.” He put his arm around you, then held you against him and hummed in happiness. “You smell good.”

“I do?” You sniffed yourself. “I’ve got no perfume on me though.”

He buried his nose in the crook of your neck making you giggle. “Mmm, your natural scent is driving me insane.”

You playfully hit him a few times. “Leviii.”

He pulled away and cupped your face. “You’re too cute.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He looked to the door, then sighed. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” When the door opened, he got out first and you saw lights flashing. He buttoned his blazer up, then leaned his arm on the roof of the car and leaned down. He reached out to you with a small smile. “Come on.”

You took his hand and stepped out the car and understood why the sunglasses. “Wow.”

Levi put his arm around you and led you up the steps to the hall. “Ignore them all, okay? You’re perfect, you’re beautiful and you’re mine.”

You smiled up at him. “I know.”

“Good.” He stopped as the doors opened for you both, then he guided you into the large building. You loved how they’d set up this old historic building for guests, who’d be allowed to join in an hour. He led you into the main hall where the long runway was set up, lights lining the tall pillars and music being tested and changed seemed to pulse into the room. Levi tapped on his phone, then looked up. “Alright, they’re in the back ready to go. You want to come with me?”

You nodded. “Please.”

“Good answer.”

You walked with him and took your glasses off. “Well, you told me to stick with you, so I’m doing that.”

He petted your head, then walked with you in the back to see models running backwards and forwards. You gulped as you saw some half naked, then you looked down at yourself. Levi pinched your cheek. “You’re perfect. Besides, that’s not all our models. We have normal sized people. I make it a requirement for my designers to use normal people to fashion the clothes, because we can’t be dealing with cute people like you having body image issues.”

You smiled and saw what he was talking about, there were male and female models of all shapes, sizes, races and ages. It was beautiful. You never took part in things like this, you simply organised Levi’s life, so it was nice to see where his reach was. “I love it.”

“I’m glad.”

You gasped and ran from Levi when you saw Hange. “Haaaaaange!” You jumped and hugged her. “Hello.”

Hange laughed. “Hello my perfect little cupcake!” She kissed your face all over. “Wow, I must say Levi looks good on you.” She giggled at your blush. “I meant the outfit darling.”

You sighed. “I know, I know, it’s just he’s been rather insatiable and I’ve not been able to stop touching him either.”

“Bless you!” She looked up and waved. “Eren! Come here sweetheart you look scared.”

Eren walked over, he was just a vision. His long was swept to one side, he had a long earring on his ear. His shirt was very low and open and tucked into very tight trousers. He smiled at you and said your name. “That’s a Levi design, right? It’s amazing.”

You giggled. “Yeah, he seems to design a lot of clothes for me.” You gasped and patted his bare chest and where some long necklaces were. “It’s your first big show today, right? You’ll nail it Eren. What have you called your line?”

He smiled a little. “Freedom. It’s got a touch of darkness in it though.”

“I can’t wait to see it.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “I’ve seen your designs on Levi’s desk, they’re rather beautiful and flowing. I love them.”

“Thanks.”

“Oi Eren?” You all looked to Levi as he walked over after handing papers to Suki. “Your designs are good. Don’t regret anything you do, go out there and show everyone what you can do. Okay?”

He bowed to Levi. “Yes sir. Thank you sir.”

“Off you go Eren, you’ve got a lot of things to finish off, and some costumes to check.”

“I will, see you all later.”

You waved with a smile, then sighed. “Everyone’s so busy.”

Levi held your hand and pulled you along as Hange got to work as well. “That’s these fashion shows for you, they’re the busiest part of it all. These designers have been working hard for his moment. Once we show them here, we pack up and go to Spain, then France and finally Japan.” He stopped and cupped your face. “Each place I’m going to treat you to pure romance and love, okay? When this show is done, we are heading to Venice. In Spain we’re going dancing. France I’m going to take you to the best food places. Japan? Well, we’re going to see the cherry blossoms and temples there. I’ll even get you dresses up in some old Japanese fashion clothes.” He kissed you and hummed. “You’ll look so stunning in them.”

You giggled and bounced. “Exciting.”

“Of course it’s all after the shows.” He sighed. “Let me do all the talking, okay? I speak the language in all those places.”

You shivered at the way he spoke to you in Italian before. “I can’t wait.”

He pushed you along. “Come on we have seats to claim.”

You hummed. “Yes. Levi and his assistant must be seated.”

He showed you two nice seats with a great view, but it didn’t say assistant on your seat. Levi leaned down and kissed your cheek. “No assistant anymore.”

You blushed. “You told them Mrs Ackerman?”

He sat down on his seat. “It’s only a matter of time, now sit.”

You sat down and blushed harder. “You really want to? You know, me and you?”

He nipped your neck. “More than anything.” He put his arm firmly around you, then looked around the room and saw people coming in. He clenched his jaw when Ryuu looked at you, then walked over and sat right behind you. “Tch, piss off Ryuu. I’m not in the mood.”

Ryuu laughed. “Aww, that’s not nice new partner.” He hummed a laugh and tickled your cheek with his finger. “You look ravishing sweetheart.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you. Levi designed it just for me.”

“And I can tell! The detail, work, dedication and love gone into it is impressive. This type of outfit should be on the catwalk.”

Levi growled. “Tch, no. All outfits I make this one stays on this one, no one else can have it.”

Ryuu smirked. “Ain’t that nice cutie?”

You nodded. “It is.”

He hummed as he titled his head, then he stared at a love bite on your neck. “Say cutie? Are you single still? Or is the news right in saying there’s something more between you two?”

You gulped and looked to Levi, then you blushed a little. “We’re.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “We’re together and very much in love. We made our moves on my Birthday, which was Christmas. I wonder how you’re going to beat that this year brat.”

You giggled. “I’ll think of something.”

Ryuu sighed. “So, it was all right.” He closed his eyes in thought, he wasn’t happy, not one bit. He’d been fascinated by you since he’d met you, he wanted you, to model you and design for you like Levi did, but he’d lost you. He said your name and opened his eyes. “You’re going to be in Japan, right? The fashion show there is mainly my line, but Levi’s joint with it. I’d love to show you my hometown.”

You gasped, then hummed. “Ah, well…that’d be nice but I think Levi’s made plans.”

“It won’t take long, just a day or two.”

“Oh, well…I mean…if it’s a day or two…”

Levi pulled you against him. “No, we have things to do. We won’t be able to join you.”

Ryuu clenched his jaw, he was going to pry you from Levi. Levi had taken everything from him, he was better at fashion, sales, had better designers, better fans and now he had you. Ryuu hated it, he didn’t care about the other things now, he just wanted you. “I’m sure we can arrange something. We’ll talk another time; the show is about to begin. Good luck to your young designers.”

You smiled and put your legs over Levi’s thigh. “I have faith.”

Levi hummed as he put your arm around you, then slipped his hand up your leg to rest between your thighs. “You know, I’m starting to like my design choice now.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek loads. “I like you.”

“I love you.”

You pouted. “Have to one up me, right?”

He nodded as his hand moved dangerously close to your heat. “I do.”

You gasped and blushed, then closed your legs. “L-Levi.”

He kissed your temple and hummed then he said your name back to you. “Don’t worry brat. Now enjoy the show.”

You pouted, then looked to the stage to see Eren’s new line. You couldn’t believe how good it looked; you were so proud of him. You looked to Levi and saw he was also very proud of Eren. You smiled and looked back. “You should tell him you’re proud of him, okay? I think he’ll appreciate it.”

“Promise.”

You held Levi’s hand as you walked over bridges in Venice, you couldn’t believe how beautiful the place looked and how quiet it was. You expected it to be busy, covered in tourists, but Levi had taken you during a time there was very little and to an area for the rich. Levi had yet again designed and made your dress, it was so light and flowing around you, the fabric white with perfect little daises stitched in. Levi had told you all of them were sewn by him with love. You couldn’t believe all your clothes you had on this trip were all designed and made by Levi. You felt spoilt, so rottenly spoiled. You wanted to do something for him, anything.

Levi stopped walking and stepped back. “Hmm, perfect.”

You blushed. “What?”

He picked up his professional camera out his bag then moved you a little in front of the waters edge with boats and beautiful houses behind you. “Here, right here.” He adjusted your hair a little and how you stood. “Keep that pose, okay?”

“Levi, I don’t think…”

“For me? Please?”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

He walked back and got into a good spot, then took pictures of you. “Relax, okay? You’re beautiful.”

You smiled and tucked your hair behind your ear. “Thank you.”

“Perfect, that was so perfect.”

You giggled. “How many pictures are you taking?”

“As many as I want.”

You twirled around for him, then you posed and laughed. “How about that?”

He walked up to you and kissed you. “Amazing.”

“Mi scusi signore?” You both looked to a local. “Vuoi che faccia una foto?”

Levi handed him the camera and spoke to him for a while, even pointing at parts of the camera. You couldn’t believe how fast they were speaking; it was impressive. Levi put his arm around you and allowed the man to take pictures of you and Levi. Some of you giggling, of Levi smiling and the two of you kissing. Levi took the camera back and looked through then nodded. “Perfetto! Grazie mille.” Levi showed you some of the beautiful pictures of you and Levi. “What do you think?”

You gasped and welled up, you two just looked so happy together. “I love them.” You put your hands together in front of your mouth. “Can we get them printed?”

He nodded. “When we get home, yes, if and only if you agree to let me take loads of pictures of you. I’m going back to making designs, because I have a muse now and well, I want you to be my model, my only model.”

You blushed. “I don’t know…but umm…okay. It’ll be fun like this, right?”

He nodded. “Yes, and I’ll even be in the pictures with you, I’ll be the male model for the men’s clothes.” He gulped and cleared his throat. “A-And maybe our umm…our k-kids will model the kid clothes.”

You squeaked and pressed your face against his chest, then whined and nodded shyly. “Yes.”

He squeezed you tightly. “I’m glad.” He let you go and cleared his throat. “Shall we go for a nice boat ride?”

You nodded and smiled. “Please.”

He walked with you along to a gentleman in a gondola. Levi spoke to him, then handed him some money. Levi got in, then grabbed your hips and lifted you up and into the gondola. He sat down with you and snuggled close to you. He kissed your cheek and neck. “Relax and enjoy, okay?”

You nuzzled against Levi and enjoyed the long ride. You looked up to Levi’s happy face as you leaned against his chest. You sat up a little and kissed the corner of his mouth, you heard him hum in approval, so you kissed him again. He turned his head allowing you to kiss him on the mouth. You linked your arms around his neck, then kissed him more. You smiled at him, then hugged him and rested your head in the crook of his neck. As you both enjoyed this moment together on the gondola, you weren’t aware that Ryuu had followed you both here and was watching you. He was just so obsessed and desperate to have you as his own.

When you reached the end, Levi helped you out of the gondola. He pulled you close and kissed you. “Tch, I can’t believe how beautiful you are and that you are all mine.”

You nodded. “Yes. I’m al yours.”

“Hmm, I love hearing that.” He frowned when his phone went off. “Sorry, I need to get this as everyone is off to Spain before us.” He sighed and looked at the caller. “Mind if I take it?”

You spied a jewellery store. “Nope, go ahead. I’m going to look in the shops, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay, well don’t buy anything until I’m with you. Alright?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.” You waited for him to wander off, then you shot into the store and looked for the best ring for Levi. You gasped when you spotted a gold chaos ring, it was perfect. The inside was gold and the outside were black, but there was smudges and speckles of gold in the black. It looked so rough, but also sleek and perfect to you. You looked up and gulped, then you frowned and pointed. “How much? I’m sorry my boyfriend knows Italian better than me.”

The man smiled and laughed. “No problem signora, I speak English well.” He picked up the ring and showed you. “It’s beautiful, is it not?”

You nodded. “I think he’ll love it. He’s a big fashion designer and makes my clothes, but I want to do something for him.”

“You are so sweet! Both beauty and heart. I’ll give you a good price for it. He’s one lucky man.” You talked price over and got it cheap, you thanked him and put it in your little bag and waved goodbye. You went to a dessert place after and bought nice traditional Italian cakes for you and Levi. He hurried over to Levi as he was finishing his call. You stopped and bounced up and down as he petted your head.

He nodded. “Yeah…yeah…alright, thank you. Bye.” He ended the call and looked to you. “You seem excited about something.”

You grinned. “Can we go back to the hotel?”

He raised a brow. “Okay, sure.”

“Great!” You patted his bum. “Go, go, go!” You watched him walk ahead, then you called up the hotel. “Hi, umm could you help me set something up in my room? It’s under the name Ackerman. Could you make it all super romantic, with champagne in a bucket of ice on the balcony or something? Thank you!” You talked it over, then ended the call and hurried after Levi. You held his hand and smiled. “Excited.”

He looked down at you. “About what?”

You giggled. “Just going to Spain next, then France and finally Japan. I just love the idea of spending so long with you.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” He led you into the hotel, which was right on the water. The inside was traditional with chandeliers, tall pillars, gold everywhere and marble floors. Your room had a massive bed in with dark green sheets, it was just perfect, especially the deep bath. Levi stepped into the room and paused. “Why…what?”

You walked in and smiled at the candles, flower petals and the nice smell in the air. You walked to the open balcony and waved him over. You giggled at his confused face when he saw the champagne. You blushed. “I thought we could have a romantic night together.” You put on the record player causing music to gently drift over the two of you. “I know you’ve been doing everything for me, but I wanted to do something for you.”

He smiled and pulled you close. “You cute little thing.” He kissed you and hummed. “I love you so much.” He twirled with you and began dancing on the balcony with you to the music. “You don’t need to do a single thing for me, just be by my side and that’s enough.”

You nodded and smiled. “Well, I know that’s how you see it, but I want to do things for you. I want to surprise you and make you smile.”

“You’re too cute for words.”

You cleared your throat. “How about champagne and some cakes I got?”

He nodded. “Sure. I’ll pop the bottle open.”

When Levi turned his back you grabbed the cakes and put them on the table, then you picked up the ring in its box. “So…I umm.”

He turned to you. “Hmm?”

“I…I got you a present.”

He put the glasses down. “Okay.”

You offered the box to him. “Here.”

He took it from you, then opened it and stared at the ring. “You…”

You gulped. “I wanted to get you something because you do so much for me…I…I hope you like it.”

He smiled and picked the ring up, then slipped it on his wedding finger. “It’s perfect.”

You blushed. “Ah! Levi.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and moaned as he held you against him. “My answer is yes.”

You gasped, then pressed your face against his chest. “It…I wasn’t…I mean.”

He laughed. “I know it’s not a proposal…but can it be?”

You whined and held his shirt and nodded. “Okay.”

“No, no I need you to ask me.” He leaned closer. “Go ahead, ask.”

You stepped back and bit your lip, then whined a little. You hugged yourself and wiggled a little, then you looked up at him through your lashes with a slight blush. “L-Levi A-Ackerman?” You gulped. “Will y-you marry me?”

Levi stared at you, then covered his mouth with his hand quickly and looked away as he blushed hard. “Fuck.”

You walked closer and reached for him. “Are you okay?”

He glanced at you. “No, no I’m not okay!”

“Why?”

“Because that…that was the cutest proposal I’ve ever seen.”

You sighed. “You scared me for a moment then, I thought you didn’t want to…”

He dragged you close to him. “Yes, a thousand times yes. I’d love to marry you; you know I would.” He kissed your face all over. “My cute little brat.” He smiled at you. “I can’t wait to design your wedding dress.” He nuzzled you. “I’m going to get you the best engagement ring ever, I promise. Just bear with me. More importantly…will you marry me?”

You nodded loads. “Yes!” You giggled. “That was a little loud, but yes.”

“Good.” He pulled you to sit on his lap on the chair. He grabbed you your glass, then he took his glass. “To us and our future.”

You tapped your glass against his, downed your drink and slammed it on the table. You threw yourself at Levi, then kissed him with as much passion as possible. Levi managed to put his glass on the table, then he grabbed you and grinded you against him. You both knew that you were in for a night of love and passion.


	7. Chapter 7

You sat on a counter in a cute outfit made by Levi again, it was the most perfect romper you’d ever owned. The top part was all detailed white lace, the bottom part was short at the front and a little long in the back. The fabric was soft white with beautiful flower decorations on it. You were giggling and laughing as you talked to some local men, they were telling you all the best places to go in Barcelona where the fashion show was. Levi was busy with work, so he’d left you in the hotel room, but you decided to go for a walk and now you were in a bar chatting away.

You looked to your little bag as your phone went off. “Excuse me gents.” You picked it up and smiled. “Hello love of my life, light of my heart. How are you?”

Levi sighed. “I’d be happier with that, if it weren’t for you not being in the hotel room.”

You giggled. “Oh, yeah I’m down the street at a nice bar. Come here please, we can go out to dinner after.”

You heard Levi hurrying about. “On my way.”

“Hurry, I need cuddles and kisses.”

“I’m coming.”

“Save that for tonight honey.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Tch, dirty brat.”

“Love you.” You ended the call and smiled. “Don’t be so sad gents, my fiancé loves me a lot.”

One man took your hand. “Such a lucky man to have a princess like you.”

You giggled. “I’m the lucky one, he’s so amazing, handsome, strong, charming and just everything I don’t deserve, but he’s all mine. Proposed to him fellas and he said yes.” You laughed as the cheered and clapped. “Thank you, thank you. Can I get off the bar now?”

“No, no, you belong up there higher than the rest of us men.”

You blushed. “Flirts.” You gasped and opened your arms. “Levi! Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, gimmie.” Levi walked through the men, then hugged you. You wrapped your legs around his body as his face pressed into your boobs. “Mmmm, my Levi.”

He pulled away a little and looked up at you. “What a nice hello.”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over. “Missed you.”

He lifted you off the bar, then carried you to a nice love seat. “That so? Then why were you with all those men?” He squeezed your thigh making you gasp. “You trying to make me jealous?”

You bit your lip. “Me? Never. I’m a good girl.”

He looped his finger around your choker necklace and yanked you closer. “Tch, naughty little brat. I’m going to punish you when we get back to the hotel room.” He nipped your neck just under your jawline. “I’m going to make you squirm, then get you begging me, but I won’t give in.”

You giggled. “You’re really mad, huh?”

He bit a little hard on your neck, then sucked making you squeak, then moan and mewl at him. He licked his mark, then hummed. “I should mark you more often.”

You patted his chest. “Or.”

“Or?”

You held out your left hand and hummed. “You get me just a cheap ring.”

He took your left hand and pulled it to his lips, then he kissed it. “No, I don’t want you wearing a cheap ring.”

You pouted. “But Levi, I don’t care about what ring I get. You could put a piece of string around my finger and I’d love it.”

“No, no you deserve something wonderful and perfect.” He nipped and sucked at your wedding finger. He pulled back and looked at a little mark. “This will do for now, but I will get you the best ring ever, even if I have to search all over this world.”

You patted his face. “Silly man. I’ve told you. I don’t need some fancy ring. Knowing you’re mine, that you love me is all I need, okay?” You cupped his face and tapped your forehead against his. “I love you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you too.” He picked you up and put you on your feet, then turned his back to you. “Hop on.”

You jumped onto his back. You giggled as he held your legs, then walked out the bar with you. “So, where we going?”

“Somewhere fun.”

“Why the piggyback?”

He hummed as he walked with you. “Wanted to feel you close to me, plus I want you to know I’m not too mad at you. It’s a bit of fun too.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek loads. “I love you so much.”

“Good.” He kept walking down the street, then spotted a nice jewellery place. “Perfect.” He dropped you onto your feet, then held your hand and pulled you inside. He spoke to the owner in Spanish, then pointed to a ring and spoke more. He took your hand and showed the owner who up on ring sizers on you until one fitted perfectly. He looked to you. “Rose gold?”

You blushed. “Ah, well, I do like rose gold, yes.”

He picked a rose gold ring that had beautiful engravings on and in the centre a shinny pearl. He slipped it on your wedding finger, then kissed you. “Perfect, then again anything looks perfect on you.” He paid the man, then tugged you along. “Come, I need to take pictures of you in your outfit. On my back again.”

You jumped onto his back again and giggled. “Wait, so this is my engagement ring?”

“Yes, do you like it?”

“I love it!” You kissed his cheek loads. “You’re amazing.”

He smiled as he walked up a long path by the beach up onto a hill. He reached the top where there was a white washed wall, tones of purple flowers and the sun setting behind with the ocean in view. “Perfect.” He put you down and sat you on the wall. He adjusted your hair and outfit, then put you into position. “Sonríe para mi porfavor?” He saw you giggle and smile as he got his camera out. Gracias mi amor.”

You nipped your lip as he took pictures. “Stop saying things in Spanish.”

“Why?”

You blushed and looked away. “Because it makes me feel all tingly inside.”

He smiled at you. “Eres la luz de mi vida. Te quiero mucho.”

You covered your face with your hands. “Leviii.”

He lowered his camera and walked closer. “Déjame bañar tu cuerpo en besos.”

You blushed hard. “Wh-What does that mean?”

He dragged his lips along your cheek to your ear. “Let me bathe your body in kisses. Please let me, mi amor.”

You whined and nodded. “O-Okay, b-but I thought you were going to punish me tonight?”

He kissed you and hummed. “I’ll do both.”

You took his camera. “Well, I want to do this.” You cuddled up to Levi, turned the camera around and smiled as you took pictures, then you kissed his cheek and took more. “Perfect.” You looked up to him. “Have you told the others we’re engaged?”

He took his camera back and looked through the pictures. “No, no I haven’t. Oh, so I have made you a swim costume. Now I hate people seeing you half naked, but it’s part of my fashion line.”

You clapped your hands. “Photoshoot on the beach!?”

He nodded. “Yes, the private beach for the hotel.”

You hugged him. “Exciting. You sure you’re going to be okay with me being like that?”

He sighed. “Well, I want to show you off to the world and you inspire me to make things. I want women and men to buy things and wear things like the clothes I make for you and feel just as good and loved as you do.”

You blush and giggled. “You’re right, I always feel amazing in the clothes you make me.”

“I’m glad.”

You grabbed his camera from him, then spun to look at him. “Let me take pictures of you…” You dragged back one side of his hair and made sure the other was down. You undid his shirt so he showed off chest. You tucked in his shirt and looked up as Levi grunted. “Control the big boy.”

He cleared his throat. “I’m trying.”

You undid his cuffs, then rolled the sleeves up a little in a messy manner then stepped back. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“You’re so hot. So fucking hot.”

He winked at you. “Come closer then and let me speak to you more in my Spanish tongue, or maybe I can use it on. You.”

You burst bright red. “L-Levi! Don’t be such a pervert. Now let me take pictures.” You took pictures of him and thought he looked divine in the lighting. You sighed and smiled. “Can’t believe I’m engaged to you; you just look so good.”

He walked over and took the camera from you and looked. “Not bad.” He glanced at you. “Mi amor.”

You put your hands on his mouth. “Shhh, I told you to stop it with the Spanish.”

He growled and pulled you to the wall, then sat on in. He smirked as you gasped and had his thigh between your legs and hands against his chest. “No matter what I say in what language, you get flustered.” He held your hips and moved you up and down against his thigh causing you to tense up and moan. “Everything I do and say makes you putty in my hands.”

You fell against Levi as you lost your footing. “L-Levi, don’t get p-pervy. We’re in public.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss with a hum and moan. “Don’t worry, I’ll be a good boy for now, but when we get back to the hotel, I’ll do so many naughty things.” He rolled your hips so your heat rubbed against his thigh making you mewl. “Didn’t I also say I’d punish you?” He nipped your earlobe. “That’s punishment.” He pushed you up to stand on shaky legs. “Push you so you get needy, then let you go.”

You jumped on his back and bit his shoulder blade. “Bad Levi.”

He stumbled away from you when you let go. “Ow. Did you really just bite me?”

“Yes.”

“Child.”

You blew a raspberry. “Don’t care, because you love me.”

He picked you up making you squeal. “Of course I do, now lets get you to that hotel.”

You walked with Levi to the beach with an open lace kimono and a beautifully decorated bikini underneath with bright fish on. Levi had painted your toes and nails this morning, then dried them for you. He’d even gave you light makeup too, he was like your very own stylist. You loved how spoilt you felt, but again you felt this feeling in the pit of your gut that you needed to do something for him, anything to make him feel better.

Levi looked to you. “You’re in your head again, aren’t you?”

You pouted. “No.”

He kissed your temple. “You don’t need to get me anything, okay? I’ve told you, just having you by me is enough, more than enough.” He stopped and put a towel on the sand. “Perfect. Now sit on this towel and I’ll help with the poses, okay?”

You giggled and lay on the towel. “I got to say, the poses are really straining on the body.”

Levi got into position and got his camera out. “It is, but you do it so well.”

You winked at Levi. “Well, it’s because I have a very, very good director.”

Levi smiled at you, then helped you change different positions. “Perfect, so perfect.”

You lay on your back and sighed. “Leviiii.”

He frowned. “Come on, just a few more.”

You pouted and turned your back to him. “No.”

“Brat?”

You curled up. “No.”

He sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“I want cuddles, I want ice cream and I want kisses.”

He put his camera away, then put up the umbrella so you both had some shade. He put down a towel next to you, lay on it and pulled you closer so you rested perfectly against his body. He kissed your neck and shoulder loads. “I’m sorry I’m taking so many pictures, we’ll have a break for now, okay?”

You rolled over and hugged him. “Okay.”

“Am I forgiven?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He cupped the back of your head, then lifted your head up and kissed you. “I love you.” He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you so much.” He rolled over onto you. “You’re all mine, my perfect fiancé.” You growled and dove for your neck as he dragged his body up yours making you mewl. “I want to do so many things with you, for you.”

You rolled under him onto your tummy. “Levi, we can’t we’re on the beach.”

“No one’s about.” He kissed your shoulders and back. “I like this position. Reminds me of my punishment last night with you.” He growled. “Have your recovered from that?”

You rolled onto your side, then curled up into a ball. “Defence mode.”

Levi sighed. “Come on brat, don’t be so mean.”

“I told you no Levi, it’s too naughty.”

He lay on his side behind you, then wrapped his arms around you. “You do know I can do things to you in this position, right?”

You squeaked. “Leviii. Stop it you perv.” You laughed and giggled as he began tickling you. “Levi!” You rolled onto him and straddled him. “You cannot keep your hands to yourself, can you?”

“It’s impossible since I got with you.”

You smiled and hummed as you did a little swaying above him. “You know, you look really good like this.”

He raised a brow. “You mean me under you?”

You smirked. “Yes.” You reached over, meaning your boobs were right above his face. “Control yourself Levi, I know you’re getting hungry.” You dragged the camera bag closer, then got out the camera and smiled. “I’m going to take some very good pictures.”

Levi frowned. “Don’t take pictures of me like this.”

You held the camera away from his reach. “This isn’t for a fashion stuff; this is for personal use only.”

He smiled at you and squeezed your hips. “Well, if you want personal things, I can get very naked for you in the hotel room.”

You held the camera up and looked through it at Levi. “Yeah, I know but you look so good right now.” You smiled. “So sexy.”

“Who’s the pervert now?”

You smiled. “Still you, because you’re the one rocking me against you.” You lowered the camera. “Call me a perv why don’t you? Just rude.”

“Can you blame me?” He sat up and ran his hands up your body. “When you look the way you do.” He buried his nose in the crook of your neck and inhaled. “Smell the way you do.” He hummed and massaged just under your breast. “Feel the way you do.” He licked your chest. “Should be a crime.”

You put the camera down. “You going to arrest me? Go on, arrest me detective Levi. Cuff me, lock me up.”

He growled, then spun you around and slammed you against the towel. “I want to eat you.”

“Levi?” You leaned around Levi to see Ryuu. He smiled and said your name. “Should have thought it was you under him.”

Levi sighed and sat on the towel next to you. “What you want?”

Ryuu pointed to next to you. “Mind if I join?”

You shrugged. “If you want, but we were kind of…”

Ryuu put his towel down and sat. “What’s with the camera?”

“Levi’s creating a fashion line, I’m his only model for women and he’s the male model.”

“Ahh, cute. Well, you going to take more pictures? How about ones near the water?”

Levi got up and grabbed the camera. “Come on brat.”

You stood up. “Ah, do I need to keep the kimono on?”

“Take it off for now.”

You took it off and folded it up and placed it on the floor. You smiled at Ryuu, then ran after Levi. “Leviii?”

He looked to you. “Yeah?

You hugged his arm making sure it was between your boobs. “Love you.”

He smiled. “Love you too.”

“Don’t get too grumpy, okay?”

He sighed. “Okay.”

You let him go and ran into the water, you spun around and Levi was taking pictures already. You blushed and giggled. “Tell me what to do!”

“Can you get wet?”

“Just call me pet names.”

He frowned, then shook his head. “Perv.”

You dove into the water, then stood up and walked closer to Levi as you pushed your hair back. “How about this?”

He smiled. “Perfect.”

“Levi?” Ryuu walked over. “She should do some scenes with a male model.” He took his shirt off to reveal Japanese tattoos and muscle. “I could do that.”

Levi shoved his camera into Ryuu’s hands. “Tch, she told you, I’m the male model for my clothing line.”

Ryuu sighed. “Fine, fine.” He held the camera up and took pictures of you and Levi together, then solo ones of Levi with you at Ryuu’s side. Ryuu smiled. “What do you think?”

You giggled. “You’re very good at taking pictures.”

“Thank you. I tried my best and you were such a great model to work with.”

You blushed hard. “Really?”

“Really.”

You placed your hands over your face and giggled. “Nooo.”

Ryuu smiled at how adorable you were, then he noticed your ring. “Hey sugarplum? What’s that?”

You pulled your hands away. “Huh?” You looked down. “Oh, this?” You looked at your hand and smiled. “It’s my engagement ring. I gave Levi a ring in Venice, but he thought I was asking him to marry him, then we talked about it and I officially asked and he asked me. He wanted to get me the perfect ring, but he couldn’t find one. I told him I didn’t care what ring I got, even if it was string. However, he got me this yesterday.” You smiled and giggled. “I love it.”

Ryuu clenched his jaw. “You’re engaged?”

You nodded. “Yep!”

Levi hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek. “That’s right. I’ll be designing her wedding dress.”

You bounced. “Yes! It’s exciting.”

Ryuu gulped. “Well, allow me to help with the designs.”

Levi swayed with you. “I appreciate that, but we’re having a simple small event and the only design aspect will be this one’s dress.”

You gasped. “Oh! Levi? Can I have some ice cream?”

He kissed your cheek. “Sure, you go put your kimono on and I’ll chat to Ryuu about the camera and shots.”

“Okay!”

Levi watched you run off. “Listen Ryuu, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but it’s got to stop. She’s going to be married to me, okay? Don’t think I didn’t see you following us around in Venice and even here.” Levi looked to Ryuu and glared. “I respect you as a designer, but not as man. You better stay the fuck away from her, I will ruin you, do you understand?”

Ryuu smiled. “There is nothing you can do Levi to stop me, I’ll win her over, I’ll marry her and I’ll be the one to give her the perfect life.” He walked closer. “And you know what? The first time we make love, I’ll put a kid inside her, my kid.”

Levi growled and wanted to kill him. “You fucking asshole!”

You waved and shouted. “Leviiiii!” You ran over, then slowed down when you saw the tension. “Is everything okay?”

Levi took his camera and walked over to you. “It’s fine, come on let’s get you some ice cream.”

You walked with him and looked back at Ryuu. “What happened?”

He said your name sternly. “I want you to listen to me and listen closely. What I’m about to say is serious, okay?”

You nodded. “Promise Levi.”

“I need you to stay far away from Ryuu as possible. He has been stalking you around Venice and now around here in Barcelona. He told me he was going to take you away from me, marry you, make his own and the first time he slept with you he was going to get you pregnant. He’s dangerous, okay? Don’t go near him.”

You nodded. “I promise Levi, I promise.”

He hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry this has happened, but I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

You started crying. “I’m scared.”

“I know, I know, but I’ll protect you.” He held you close with one hand and called up his team. “Hey Hange, I know you’ve got a big event in France but we won’t be going. Something came up, something bad so we’re skipping it and we’re somewhere else. I can’t say where right now, but I’ll text you the details when we make it.”

Hange hummed. “It’s okay, you don’t need to explain.” She gasped when she heard your sobs. “Aww, is the sweet one crying?”

“Yeah, the fiancé is crying.”

“Fi…fi…fiancé!? YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!!”

Levi pulled the phone from his ear. “Tch, damn it shitty glasses, you’re too loud. Yes, we’re engaged now. The brat unintentionally proposed when we were in Venice, then she got serious and I said yes both times and I asked her. I got her ring yesterday. You can tell the others, but the main point is I have to get this little one some ice cream, lots of cuddles and then an early night.”

Hange had so many questions, but she needed to focus on the quiet cries coming from you. “Okay, okay. I’ll run the show for you in your absence, just make sure that little cupcake stays happy and well, okay? Talk to you later.”

“Bye.” He ended the call and kissed the top you’re your head. “Come on, let’s get you whatever ice cream you want, okay?”

You nodded and rubbed your tears. “Okay.”

“Shh, it’s going to be alright.” He cupped your face. “Ice cream, think ice cream, okay?”

You held his hand and walked with him to the ice cream place. “Okay.”

He pulled you against him as he stood there. “Do you want chocolate?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled as you hugged his side. “Alright, I’ll get you chocolate with some marshmallows, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” He added waffles to the order too, then walked with you back to your spot with you holding him and your order in his hand. “Alright, sit for me. Don’t worry, Ryuu isn’t here.”

You sat down, then reached out for Levi. “Hug.”

He sat down and cut up the waffle and scoped it up and offered it to you. “Ice cream first, then hugs.”

You ate your ice cream, then looked down as a bit got on your chest. “Oh…”

“I got it. Don’t get upset.”

“Okay.”

He leaned down and licked it. “There, all gone.”

You blushed. “Perv.”

He hummed. “A little, now eat up.” You ate all the ice cream and shared it with Levi, because it was a lot to eat. As soon as Levi put the tray down, you threw yourself at Levi making him fall back. He laughed and held you tightly. “Just stick with me beautiful, okay? I won’t ever let anything happen to you.”

You ran down the wooden decking squealing with happiness, this was the best place you’d ever been on holiday. Gili Lankanfushi, Maldives was amazing, the rooms were little housed on stilts on the water. Levi had gotten you and him a room with your own pool. The whole thing was a wooden hut, with your own kitchen and tones of food to make. All the rooms had doors that opened out to the ocean. You had a nice decking area to lounge by the pool and the sun, or to jump down into the sea. It really was paradise.

Levi walked behind with your bag in hand as the assistant carried your bags behind him. Levi called your name making you stop. “Slow down brat.”

You twirled around in another designer dress; this one was a beautiful long one in a deep red that seemed to just flow around you. There was a slit where your legs were, so they flashed sometimes. He’d even put in some very delicate tiny pattern of hearts in white, just to make it extra special because he loved you so much. You bounced up and down and just felt so happy. “Sorry Levi.”

He walked up to you and kissed you. “Better than Paris and Tokyo?”

You hummed. “Well…”

“Brat?”

You laughed. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

He rubbed your cheek affectionately. “Don’t worry, I’ll take you to Paris and Tokyo someday. I’ll even take you to China and Korea, though I have to work on my Korean…”

You whined and pressed your face against his chest. “Stop being so amazing.”

“I’m just being me.”

“Yeah and it’s amazing.” You looked up at him. “You’re so cool.”

“Thank you.” He looked over to the assistant. “Thank you for putting our bags in the room.” He handed him a tip. “We’ll get settled now.” Levi pulled you along. “Come on, time to see the room.” He unlocked the door, then pushed it open to reveal an open plan room with the doors opened to the balcony, pool and ocean. He opened the side door to show the massive bed with a nice view and it was open plan with the bathroom. “Huh…”

You gasped. “I can watch you shower!”

Levi laughed. “Actually, I’ll be watching you. Speaking of, take one now.”

You swatted him with your hand as you giggled. “Pervert.”

“I can’t help it.”

You walked around and saw the toilet was the only private thing. You walked to the bed, then flopped onto it and sighed. “Comfy.”

Levi flopped onto the bed next to you sending the petals the hotel put on it to go flying. “It is.”

You rolled over and hugged Levi. “Thank you for this, for bringing us to this nice place.”

Levi squeezed you. “I’d marry you here, but I really want to make you that wedding dress.”

You leaned on his chest and sighed. “I know sweetie.”

“I should get a restraining order for you against Ryuu.”

You hummed and nipped your cheek. “But he hasn’t made big enough threats to warrant one.”

“He’s followed you around two countries.”

“Two he needed to be in.”

“He didn’t need to be in Venice.”

You hummed in thought. “You’re right, but the police won’t agree.” You smiled at him. “Anyway, let’s focus on the good! We’re on holiday together handsome.” You leaned closer and kissed him. “A romantic holiday. So, let’s have some fun together, eat whatever we want, do no more work, lie in the sun and make love on almost every surface in the room.”

He laughed. “Okay, I think I can agree to all that.”

You jumped off him. “I’m making a pina colada for us both.”

He leaned up on his arms. “I’m not going to even question why you know how to make one.”

You giggled and ran into the kitchen and found everything you needed. You mixed everything up, then walked over to the seating outside. “So beautiful.”

Levi walked out and smiled. “You look perfect out here.”

You smiled and handed him his drink. “You going to take pictures of me for a fashion show?”

He hummed. “Private fashion show, I’m thinking underwear.”

You giggled and kissed him. “Yes. If you give me a little show.”

“Anything you want, you get.”

You sipped your drink and hummed. “Anything huh?”

“Withing reason.” He sipped his drink, then frowned. “Damn brat this is good.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome.” You sat down and sighed. “The cover is good here; means I won’t burn.”

Levi sat next to you and put his arm around you. “True.”

You downed your drink and hummed. “We alone here?”

He frowned. “Yeah, why?”

You stood up and pulled your dress off, then you threw your bra at Levi and finally your underwear. You laughed at his shock, then jumped into the pool. You swam up and pushed your hair back with a sigh. “Now that feels good.”

He put your things on the sofa. “Why are you naked?”

You shrugged. “Well, no one is around, right? You said so.”

He hummed. “We are far from anyone.”

“Sooo…naked time.” You swam to the edge and leaned on it. “Wanna join me?”

He yanked his shirt off, then pulled his shorts and boxers off and jumped into the pool. He whipped his head, then pushed his hair back. He moved closer to you as growled. “Come here you beautiful brat.”

You giggled and opened your arms. “I’m all yours.”

He held you close to him, then he swam around with you as he hummed a song to you. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the contact with you, you just fitted so well in his arms. Levi would love to hold you like this for forever. Though he loved doing so many things to your body, hearing you moan, pant and whimper his name, he loved little moments like this a lot. He needed to protect you at all costs, even if he was just a simple fashion designer and manager of a department. He knew he was strong and he could fight for you at all costs. You were his precious assistant, now you were his precious little brat who he loved and who loved him. He wanted to give you everything you desired and deserved. Levi came from a life where he had nothing, then he worked hard to have everything. Levi never did anything with all his money, he even had a low-end penthouse. However, now with you in his life he was using the money on you and he was back to designing again for you.

“Levi?”

He inhaled and pulled away from you a little. “Hmm?”

You smiled making his world just feel right. “I lost you there for a moment.”

“I was just thinking.”

“What about?”

He sighed and ran the back of his fingers against your cheek. “Us. How happy I am with you. How you make my life perfect and happy. How I want to protect you no matter what. How I want to spoil you rotten. How you went from my precious assistant to my precious little brat. You got me designing again. You’ve made me so much better of a man.”

You cupped his face and rubbed your thumb over his cheek. “How did I ever get so lucky? I have the sweetest man ever in my life.”

“You make me this way.”

You kissed him and hummed, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss causing you both to moan. “Stop saying such sweet words.”

He hugged you. “Can’t help myself.”

You hummed a laugh. “So, this place?”

“Yeah?”

You kissed under his jaw. “This a honeymoon test run?”

“Yeah, yeah I would say so.”

You bounced up and down. “Yaaay!”

“Careful brat.”

You swam back and away from him, but he followed you. “Why?”

“Because.” He grabbed your wrist and pulled you close. “If you jump too high, we see boobs.”

You looked down. “Oooh, I get it.”

“Someone who works for the hotel could come over and see.”

You hummed. “True, what a sight that would be.”

He ran his hands up your back. “No one gets to see you naked but me.”

You laughed. “Possessive, aren’t we?”

“Very.” He growled and nipped your neck. “You’re mine, all mine brat.”

“Yes I am.” You pulled away. “Now, go get me a drink sugar.”

He sighed and swam to the edge and climbed out. “Alright.”

You whistled. “Nice ass.”

Levi looked back at you and winked. “All yours.”

You reached out and squeezed the air. “Booty.”

“Tch, come get it if you want it.”

You climbed out of the pool, grabbed a towel and ran inside. “I’m coming for it.” You slapped Levi’s bum hard. “Damn that’s a good bum.”

He stopped making drinks, then yanked you close and threw you over his shoulder. “Tch, you little shitty brat. I’m going to punish you for that.”

You squealed and patted his bum more. “I’m not going to stop!”

He threw you onto the bed making you bounce, then he dove at you with a growl making you squeal and laugh. “I’m going to bite every inch of you for being naughty.”

“Promise?”

He looked down at you as you nibbled your lip, he smiled back at you. “Promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

You finished changing clothes, then you hurried over to Levi lying on his tummy in bed with his head to the side and arm over where you usually slept. You sat on the bed and rubbed Levi’s bare back. “Levi? Honey?”

He inhaled and opened his eyes as he hummed, then he smiled when he saw you. “Morning.”

You smiled. “Morning.”

“How do you have so much energy?”

“You did last night.”

He moaned and rolled onto his side and used his elbow and hand to prop his head up. “That was last night and you were naked…” His eyes dragged over your body. “Though I love seeing you in the clothes I make you, why are you wearing clothes?”

You bit your lip. “Well, I was thinking we go out somewhere, explore, you know?”

He rubbed his eyes. “I’d love to, but I’m really tired.”

You smiled as he flopped onto his back. “Okay.” You leaned over and kissed his forehead loads. “Well, you lie here and enjoy your sleep in and I’m going out for a walk. I should be back by lunch, okay?”

He reached up and cupped the side of your face. “Don’t go, stay here.”

You smiled. “I won’t be long, I really won’t.”

“Why can’t you stay with me? You bored of me?”

You giggled. “No, no, I just want to go for a little walk. I think I might get you something as a surprise.”

He whined and pulled you close. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“How about I give you loads of kisses, then I can go?”

He sighed. “No.”

You laughed as he pouted, let you go and rolled onto his side. “You throwing a strop?”

“Yes.”

You hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” You slipped off the bed and adjusted your shorts and top. You grabbed a hat, then sunglasses and smiled at yourself in the mirror.

Levi whined. “It looks great on you.”

You peaked over at him. “Thank you.” You giggled. “Oh, back to the silent treatment, huh?” You walked to the door. “Love you loads honey.” You grabbed your bag and walked out the hut and down the decking to the beach. You smiled and walked around the small island enjoyed the views, the light breeze and saying hello to other people who were on the island. You found a nice little bar on the water, so you bought a fruit cocktail and sat on the decking as you looked into the water.

“Excuse me?” You looked up to a charming looking man who was the typical gentleman, prince looking man. “May I join you? I am also alone.”

You giggled and patted the spot next to you. “Sure, sit.”

He sat down and sighed, he was so tall compared to you and he was taller than Levi. You could see under his tight shirt he was muscular. His eyes were a dazzling green and his hair a lovely messy brown. He glanced at you and smirked. “To our holiday, huh?”

You tapped your glass against his. “Holiday.”

“My names Sebastian, you are?” You gave your name. “Nice to meet you.” He sipped his drink. “So, who are you here with?”

You smiled. “My fiancé.”

“Oh, congratulations. He’s a lucky man.”

You giggled. “I’m the lucky one, how about you?”

“My sister. She’s celebrating breaking away from an abusive boyfriend, he’s been a problem, so I brought her here to have fun.” He sighed. “She is currently passed out in bed reeking of alcohol.”

You laughed. “Oh dear, well…it seemed like she really partied hard, huh? Good for her, you know, being free from that.”

He nodded and sipped his drink. “You’re right. So, how come the fiancé is not with you? You have a fight?”

You furrowed your brows. “You know, I don’t think we’ve had a real fight yet. I thought he was cheating at the beginning, but that was not true. Anyway, we don’t fight.”

“So?”

You blushed. “Oh! Sorry, I forgot to say. Umm…” You titled your head to the side. “He was too tired this morning to go for a walk with me.”

Sebastian shook his head. “What kind of man lets a girl like you walk out?”

You laughed when you remembered Levi had clung to you. “Well, he did try to get me to stay by holding me close, but I wanted to go for a walk.”

He hummed. “So, why was he so tired?” He saw you blushing. “Ooooh…well kudos to him going all night.” He hummed a laugh, he looked cute. “Surely you must be tired?”

You shrugged and hummed in thought. “I am a little, but I feel a nice walk limbers up the joints.”

He laughed and waved a waiter down. “I think you deserve a drink.”

“Ah, but it’s the morning.”

“You’re on holiday, you’re allowed.” He talked to the waiter and ordered two cocktails. “Plus, it’s all free.”

You sighed. “I guess. I’ll have just the one, then I should head back to the hubby.”

Sebastian smiled. “So, you been to the shops here?”

“Ah, no.”

“I can take you; you can get something for your fella.”

You smiled. “I’d love that. Thank you.”

He took the two cocktails, then handed you yours. “You been diving yet? Or done any water sports? How about the dance nights?”

You shook your head. “No, we only got here yesterday.” You gasped. “Oh, but I’d love to go dancing.”

“You should ask your fella, if he says no, then you can hang out with me and my sister.”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.” You sipped your drink and hummed. “This is nice.”

“Glad you like it.”

You drank it and heard your phone ringing. “Odd…” You got your phone out and saw it was an unknown number. You answered it and said your name. “If you are trying to contact Mr Ackerman, please call his office number. We are currently out of the country conducting and helping fashion shows.”

You shivered when you heard a laugh. “You sound so professional sugarplum.”

“Ryuu?”

“My name sounds so good on your lips…I can’t wait to feel those lips on me.”

“Don’t call me again.” You ended the call and blocked his number as you shook. “Damn it.”

Sebastian put his hand on your shoulder. “You okay?”

You rubbed your tears. “Y-Yeah, I just need Levi.”

“He your fella?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He got up and helped you to your feet, he held you close and walked with you back to your room. “His name Levi?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He smiled. “Okay.” He inhaled then shouted. “Levi!” He saw Levi open the door after a few minutes. “Hi, umm something happened with your girl, I mean fiancé.”

Levi hurried over; he didn’t like Sebastian touching you like he was. “Why are you touching her?”

You threw yourself at Levi and whined. “Leviii.”

He rubbed your back, then looked up at Sebastian. “What did you do to her!?”

Sebastian held his hands up. “I didn’t do anything. She got a call from someone and it upset her. We were having a drink, just talking.”

“She’s mine.”

Sebastian laughed. “Are you fucking serious? Your girl is crying her eyes out and shaking and all you care about is I helped her, I had a drink with her?”

Levi scooped you up into his arms as you clung to him. “I know what you were trying.”

Sebastian groaned. “Fuck man, first my sister as a messed-up boyfriend and now this nice girl I talk to has a psycho fiancé. I should take her away from you.”

“Touch her and I break your hand.” He adjusted you. “I’ve had enough of men trying to take her and stalking her, she can’t take it anymore.”

Sebastian relaxed a little. “Oh…I didn’t know she’s been stalked…Look, I wasn’t trying anything on with her, I just…please stop her from crying.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Don’t tell me what to do.” He carried you into the home and kicked the door closed. He sat on the bed with you and rocked you as you cried. “Shhh, I’m here. Shh.” He kissed the top of your head and waited for you to calm down. “Do you want a bath?”

You nodded and sniffed. “Yeah.”

He moved you to the bed, then gave you a shirt of his to cuddle with. “Lie there, okay?”

You curled up tightly. “Okay.”

He started the bath and put some lavender in, then put some bubbles as well. He went to the kitchen and got you a drink and some ice cream, then he came back to see you looking more upset. “What’s wrong?”

“You left me.”

He put everything on the table, then knelt down and brushed your hair from your face. “I’m sorry, I was just getting you some drinks and food.” He kissed your cheek. “Come on, let’s get you changed and into that bath.”

You whined. “Will you get in with me?”

“Okay, sure.” He moved the table next to the bath, so he could get the food and drink easily. “Sit up.”

You sat up and put your arms up. “Okay.”

He pulled your shirt off, then bra. You stood up, so he slipped your shorts and pants off. He took his things off, then picked you up and sat in the bath with you and held you tightly. “This better?”

You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Did you shout at Sebastian?”

Levi flinched. “Oh, so you are on first name basis?”

You sat up and rubbed your tears away. “He had a drink with me and he talked about his sister and how she was abused. He told be about this place, that I could buy you a present.” You frowned. “You really mad at me right now because I made a friend?”

“Things are dangerous brat, okay? I don’t know who’s working for that fucker. He could have been using you. You’ve got to stop being a stupid innocent little brat all the time.”

“Not everyone is out to get us Levi. Sebastian is a nice guy.”

“Oh, so you know him well enough to say that, huh? You going to run off with him and his sister and have fun?”

You pulled away from him. “Are you serious? Are you really serious right now?”

“How much did you drink with him? I bet you let him make the drink for you, fuck knows what he did to it.”

“Not everyone is a bad person Levi, he was nice to me.”

“Oh, so you go for anyone who’s nice? So, if Ryuu was nice to you, would you run off with him?”

“Why are you being like this?”

“Because you don’t seem to fucking understand, you stupid little girl of a brat.” You welled up and got out the bath. Levi watched you and got up. “Tch, where are you going?”

You dried off and got changed quickly. “Away from you!” You welled up and cried. “I’m not stupid.” You grabbed your bag and ran out the home and went right across the other side of the island to the restaurant. You sat and ordered food with a nice view. You couldn’t drink much; you didn’t feel like it. As you sat there you understood Levi’s side of things, but he didn’t need to snap at you and call you names. However, you’d known Levi for a long time and that was just how he was, he wasn’t good socially. You went to the bar and ordered a coconut cake that you knew Levi would love, then you carried it to hotel room. You walked inside. “Levi?” You put the cake down on the table, then looked around for him, but he wasn’t anywhere. “Levi?” You sat on the floor next to the table and sighed. “Levi…”

As soon as you had left, Levi had gotten changed and paced about thinking everything over, then he realised he’d said a lot of stupid things to you. He ran out of the room and went looking for you, he went to the wrong end of the island and by the time he went over to the restaurant you’d walked back. He asked them if they’d seen you, then told him you’d gone back in the direction of your room. He bought a big bunch of flowers, chocolates and a big cuddly bear and ran to the room. He shoved the door open to see you sat alone by the table with a cake, a single candle lit as you looked out at the ocean and the stars. His heart broke when you looked at him, under your eyes were red from crying. He said your name and dropped everything. He ran over to you and you got up and ran into his arms.

Levi squeezed you and cried. “I thought I’d lost you. I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. I shouldn’t have called you those names, I shouldn’t have shouted, I shouldn’t have let you run away from me and be all alone.” He cupped your face. “I love you so much, you’re everything to me and I am an idiot to do what I do, to make you run. I never want that to happen ever again. I’m going to tell you I love you as often as I can. I’m going to kiss you as often as I can. I’m going to hold you as often as I can.” Your heart swelled when you saw his tears. “I’m going to do anything and everything I can to keep you with me for forever. No more tears, or broken hearts, or pain.” He said your name. “I just love you so much.”

You smiled and laughed through the tears, then you threw yourself at him. “I love you so much. I’m sorry I ran from you. I’ll never run again I promise.”

He held you tightly and smiled. “Good.”

You sniffed and laughed. “We’re a pair of idiots.”

“We are.” He put you down. “I got you something.” He handed you flowers, chocolates and the bear. “I shouldn’t buy you things when we’ve fought, but I wanted to. I just want to shower you in love.”

You put the flowers in water, then put the chocolates on the table and the bear on the sofa. You sat down and patted the floor. “Come here.”

He sat down and held you. “What have you gotten me?”

“Coconut cake with vanilla cream and white chocolate.” You scooped up a bit and fed Levi. “Is it good?”

He nodded and licked his lips, then he kissed you. “It is, but you’re more perfect.”

You giggled and ate some. “It is good.” You kissed Levi and hummed. “But you’re right, you’re more perfect. We are.”

He smiled. “Yeah, we are. So, what happened earlier?”

You lowered your head. “Ryuu called me.” You told him what he’d said to you. “I blocked his number and everything, so he won’t be able to get through to me. It scared me.”

He cupped the side of your cheek and rubbed it affectionately. “I’m sorry I snapped at you; we should have talked about this sooner.”

You shook your head. “I’m okay, because what happened to us was far more important to me. I forgot about what happened because all I could think about was getting back with you again.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “You and me brat, always. Now let’s finish that cake and eat that chocolate, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

You stumbled out the bedroom in just Levi’s smart shirt and rubbed your eyes, you yawned and stopped in the dining room. You frowned when you saw Levi was just wearing an apron and boxers. You giggled, then hurried over and slapped him hard on the bum making him jump. “Nice ass! I wanna nibble it.”

He turned to you and saw you biting your lip, you just looked so sexy to him. “Well good morning to you, how are you feeling today?”

“Great now I’ve seen your fine ass.” You hugged him. “Last night was so sweet and sensual.” You swayed with him. “Is that what they call body worship?”

He smiled. “Yes.” He kissed you. “The rough and role-playing things is fun, but the slow and passionate is always good.” He hummed as he danced a little more with you. “So, I have today all planned out perfectly. So, just go sit outside on the comfy sofa under the umbrella and I’ll be right out to you, okay?”

“Okay!”

He grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you back. “Just one last thing.”

“Yeah?”

“I require five kisses as payment.”

You cupped his face and kissed his cheek, his forehead, his other cheek, his nose and finally his lips. “How’s that?”

“Perfect.”

You giggled and ran outside and flopped onto the sofa. You hummed, then admired the love bites on your skin. “I love these.”

Levi walked out with the food. “I can make many more if you want?”

You giggled. “Please.” You sat up and gasped. “This breakfast? Wow, it looks amazing!”

He sat down. “I’m glad. Eat up.”

You grabbed all the bacon, sausages and other foods you could and ate until you were bursting. You lay across the sofa with your top half on Levi’s lap. You groaned. “So full.”

“You shouldn’t have eaten so much.”

You whined. “But you made it for me.” You kicked your legs. “I wanted to eat it all because of that.”

He sighed. “You’re so cute.” He slapped your bum making you squeak. “Revenge.”

You rolled over onto your back. “Revenge huh?”

“Yep.”

You hummed. “I can get my own back.”

“Oh yeah?”

You ripped your shirt open sending buttons flying, you bit your lip and giggled at Levi. You didn’t flash him, your shirt was just open enough to show boob, but your peaks were covered. You ran your fingers down your body, then pulled a little at the band of your underwear. “I call this revenge. Real revenge.”

Levi cupped your back and growled. “Fuck me.” He kissed and attacked your chest and neck. “So fucking sexy.”

You squealed and kicked your legs. “Leviii! People might see us.”

“Let them. I want them to get jealous that you are all mine.”

You wiggled. “Leviii, stop it I’m too full to fool around.”

He lay his head on your chest. “Okay then, just button your shirt around me then.”

You giggled. “I’m not going to do that.” You sighed. “Think my plan badly backfired, huh?” You cupped his face and pulled him close. “So, what plans are for today?”

He pulled away. “I’m going to take you somewhere fun.” He jumped off you and ran to the bedroom. “Come here!”

You ran into the bedroom. “What’s up?”

He yanked you closer, then put a bra on you and a red dress. He zipped it up at the back, then did your hair and makeup. He hummed and looked at you. “Perfect, you look so perfect.”

You hurried to the mirror and gasped, you were in a tight low-cut dress, it was long one side and short the other. “Levi…”

He hugged you from behind. “It’s the perfect dancing dress.”

You turned and looked at him. “We’re going dancing?”

He nodded. “There’s a party going on, a dance one and I thought I’d take you.”

You jumped at him and hugged him. “Yes!”

He squeezed you. “Good. Now I have to get my outfit. Wait a moment.” He walked to the closet and pulled on tight trousers, polished shoes, a belt and a white shirt tucked in and buttoned low with a waistcoat on. He rolled up the sleeves, then popped his collar a little. He looked in the mirror and realised he looked like his old self, the teen Levi who used to be a criminal, this was his usual look when he was. He walked over and sighed. “So? Does it look good?”

You blushed bright red. “Wow.”

“That good?”

“I want to eat you.”

He frowned and sighed. “Weirdo.” He reached over and took your hand, then he pulled you close and began swaying with you. “I might eat you later though. You look like a sweet in red wrapping paper.”

You giggled. “Well, if you dance well enough, then I will consider it.”

“Oh?”

You walked backwards away from him. “Haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“If you dance well enough, my clothes will fall off me.” You pressed your back against the wall as Levi got closer. “Especially my underwear.”

He held your hips and growled as he dragged his lips across your neck. “Well, I better show you the best dancing you’ve ever seen.”

You giggled. “Are you sure you can do this? It can get very hot a sweaty and you don’t like mess or dirt.”

He pulled your hips close so your groins rubbed together. “I can make an exception. Besides, I get hot and sweaty with you in bed.”

You hummed. “But we’re usually naked, this is over the clothes.” You ran your hands down his chest. “Though when you look like this, over the clothes stuff seems fun.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “How about we skip the dancing and I just have fun with you right now?”

You giggled. “I want my dancing though.”

He sighed. “Okay, dancing now and sex later.”

“It’s a promise.”

He picked you up and spun you around, then helped you put your shoes on and walked with you to the party. He yanked you close, then put his arm around you and hand on your hip and squeezed. “You are the best looker here.”

You giggled as he stopped on the dancefloor with you. “Thank you.”

He got into position, then pulled you close. “Salsa, flamenco and others like it are very up close and personal, can you handle it?”

You smiled. “I handled being your assistant for a long time, I can handle this. If you remember, I refused to leave on my first day when you said I needed to leave.”

He hummed. “Tch, yeah you wouldn’t leave you little shitty brat. I’m glad you didn’t.” He twirled you around, then yanked you close as the two of you danced to the music. Levi was amazing, he took full control and led you so perfectly. He made sure your body was pressed perfectly against his, just to add more heat to the fire that was inside you and him. You wanted Levi to press you against the wall somewhere in the dark and just screw you, but Levi wanted to kiss you so passionately right in in front of everyone to show you off, then he wanted to take you home and have you all night. He finished the dancing with your leg up his body and bent a little, your body was bent backwards and Levi looked the best he could. “What do you think?”

You panted and smiled. “Fuck you look so good.” You moaned as Levi stood you both up. You leaned closer and hummed. “Take me someone now and just screw me against the wall, please. I need it.”

He spun you around, then pulled you against him so your back was against his front as he slow danced with you. “Not yet, I think I need to tease you more.”

You leaned your head back onto his shoulder. “So mean, but I do require dinner you know? Maybe a drink?”

He let you go. “Drink and food would be good.” He led you to the bar and noticed Sebastian with a woman. “Tch, he’s here.”

You looked over to Sebastian. “Think that’s his sister.”

“You should stay away from him.”

“Levi, he was only being friendly. He knew I was taken.”

He stepped up to the bar and ordered two cocktails. “If a man really likes a woman, sometimes he won’t care she’s taken. If I loved you and you were taken? Tch, I’d fucking steal you from your partner.”

You hugged his side and laughed. “I don’t know if I would be able to steal you from another woman.”

“Pretty sure you stole me from Petra and Kimi.”

“You didn’t even like them.”

He hummed. “Suppose.” He took the drinks and handed you one. “Drink up.”

You downed yours, then slammed the glass on the bar. “Take me to the room, now.”

“Food first, then we can go. I told you brat.”

You stepped you close to him and ran your hand over his bulge making his breath hitch. “Take me back to the room.” He grabbed your wrist and ran with you back to the room. You panted and wobbled a little. “Levi slow down, I’m in heels.”

He yanked you into the room, then shoved you and himself against the door making it slam as he fiercely kissed you. He pushed his hand up your body and roughly played with your breast. You whimpered and hummed in delight. You wrapped a leg around him, then tangled your fingers in his hair as you grinded against him. He pulled from your lips, then slammed his arm against the door by your head sending your heart racing, he looked like such a bad boy. “Take them off.”

You blushed. “T-Take wh-what off?”

He ran his hand up between your legs as he kept eye contact with you, then he lightly ran his hand along your heat making you whimper. “Your underwear, you said they’d drop off. Now…” He leaned closer. “Take. Them. Off.”

You shivered in delight, then you slipped your underwear off in front of him and held them up. “H-Here.”

He took them and hummed. “Lace.” He tossed it to the side, and lightly held your neck. “Good girl. Such a good brat.” He leaned your head to the side and spoke in your ear. “You’ll always be a good girl for me, won’t you?”

You bit your lip and moaned. “Yes Levi.”

He lightly kissed your ear, then bit your earlobe. “You going to moan for me?”

“Yes.”

“Cry out my name.”

“Yes!”

“Until your voice becomes hoarse?”

You gulped and moaned. “Yes.” You gasped a moan. “Fuck yes.”

“Good.” He ghosted his lips against yours. “Undo my belt, you know what to do. Protection is in my pocket and you better hurry.”

“Y-Yes.” You shoved your hand in his pocket and grabbed the protection, then you undid his belt with fumbling hands.

“Tic tock brat.”

You yanked his zip down and popped the button, then you ripped the packet open and put the protection on him. You panted and looked up at him. “How did I do?”

“Good.” He kissed you and hummed. “Such a good girl.” He purred at you, then lifted you up and slammed you against the door, your legs wrapped around him. “Hold on.”

“A-Ah, b-but Levi.”

He lined himself up, then slammed into your heat hard and fast. Your toes curled tightly making one of your shoes fall off. He moved hard and fast causing your legs to shake, your mind and body could barely catch up with what Levi was doing to you. All you knew was the man had gone full dom on you and was ravaging you against the door to your hut. He leaned closer and panted in your ear, so you wrapped your arms around him so you could hear it more, he just was too sexy to handle. You knew you weren’t going to last; you felt your coil tighten up right about and the walls inside you ready to burst, but you didn’t care because you knew it was going to feel so damn good. He growled at you and nipped your neck. “Go on brat.” He groaned and squeezed your thighs hard. “Let go, shout my name. You promised you would.” He heard you whimper and whine, then you started moaning his name. He smirked against your skin; he was so happy. He liked this power play you both did sometimes, most of the time he took control and then others you would. Either way, the two of you got off on it big time.

You looked up at the ceiling, you couldn’t control your body and you were losing your mind and control. Levi was showing you no mercy and it felt so good. He could be sweet and loving a lot of the time, but when you let him allow his lion out of the cage, he just devoured you whole. You cried out as he bit down on your neck hard, then he sucked. You dug your nails into his back and pushed at him, your body was fighting the intensive pleasure, but you wanted so much more. You clenched up and felt the coil snap in you. A serge of pure euphoria shot through you making you shake and your vision blur, all you could do was hold onto Levi and moan his name. All the waiting and teasing was so worth it, it was just perfect. You loved this man, you loved how he’d play with you sometimes, he’d do anything for you and he kept proving it to you all the time. You could not wait to marry him. He was perfect, and right now he looked like a gangster having his way with his girl. You wouldn’t mind if that was true, being Levi’s girl as he ruled a city.

Levi slowed down a little. “You okay still?”

You nodded. “More.”

He panted and smiled. “Yes Miss.” He dropped you onto your feet, then moved one leg up and under his arm. “How about this? Do you like that?”

“Yes!” You hummed and cried as he got rough with you again, you were just thankful you had good balance so you could stay standing. You just put all your faith in Levi to hold you up. He wrapped an arm around you to steady you, then moved as fast as he could. He pressed you against the door more, then tapped his forehead against yours. He panted and smiled at you, he just thought you looked so beautiful like this. One of the things he loved about screwing you roughly, or making love to you was just how beautiful you looked. He wished he could look at you like this for forever, you were just so perfect in his eyes. You gazed at Levi and smiled, he just looked so sexy and bad right now you wanted to just let him do anything to you. You grabbed his collar and moaned at him, then you kissed him roughly, you just wanted to have just a tiny bit of control from him to test him. “Levi.” You kissed him more, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss.

Levi smiled when he knew what you were doing, you were trying to take some domination from him and he wasn’t going to let you win. He bit your lip causing it to be a little sore, then him deepened the kiss and took your breath away. He distracted you with the kiss as his hand holding your back moved to your front. He reached down, then lightly played with your bundle of nerves making you cry into the kiss. He could feel your body shaking, meaning your legs were getting weak. So, Levi slammed into you deep and hard, his fingers moving on your bud to send you to your end before your legs gave up. He knew just what he wanted to do with you after this position, he had two more he wanted to do and knew you’d love both of them. He moved your hooked leg just a little bit close making you cry out, because now he it felt even tighter and he was close to being too big. You scratched your nails across him, then cried as the snap happened again. You moaned into the kiss and felt floppy in Levi’s arms, your legs had given up and were jelly, your mind was mush too, but you didn’t want things to be over.

Levi pulled from your lips. “How about a little bending over the counter?”

You panted and nodded. “Yes.” He lifted you up, then carried you to the counter. He put you on your feet and watched you wobble, then kick off your last heel off. You turned your back to him. “I need to take my dress off.” You gasped as Levi shoved you down onto the counter on your tummy, the coolness of it against your chest and cheek was so nice. You hummed as Levi ran his hand down your back. “Levi.” He pushed your dress up to show your bum to him. He massaged your bum, then pressed himself into your heat. You gasped and moaned at the sensation. “Levi. I c-can’t touch the floor.” Your toes were reaching the floor, you were literally at Levi’s mercy and you both loved it. You gripped the edge of the counter, then lifted your upper half up a bit as Levi rocked slowly and kissed your back so tenderly. “You b-better n-not stop with the being rough. I need to get hoarse remember?”

Levi growled at you then grabbed your hips roughly, yanked you closer to him, then moved roughly. You squeezed your toes tightly and cried out. You gripped the counter tightly, then panted and moaned Levi’s name. You lay there in utter bliss and began to wonder where Levi’s stamina came from, because he went all last night, then got up this morning and wanted you, but you said no so you danced all morning and afternoon together. He was impressive, very impressive. You could see he had muscle, and you’d watched him work out before, but he was just a God. You gripped the counter and hunched up your shoulders as you leaned on your forearms. You wanted to move with Levi, but you couldn’t move at all. You whimpered and cried as you felt so good. Levi grabbed your zip, then yanked it down your back. He pushed his hand under and around to your chest and began massaging making you mewl at him.

You skilfully pulled your dress off your shoulders and shoved it down a little. You put your hand on Levi’s on your breast and massaged with him. Levi looked at your bare back, then leaned down and bit your back making you cry out. He licked the mark and all the way up your back, then showered it in kisses. He let go of your hip, then slammed his hand on the counter near your head making you jump. He slid his hand to the edge, then gripped it tightly. You shivered when you saw his hand, then the veins in them as he gripped hard, there was just so much power behind them. You whimpered and felt so small, then you arched your back as he moved hard against you. You closed your eyes and tried to keep control of yourself, you were putty. Your body was shaking, you wanted him to do more to you, so much more. “Harder.” Levi slowed down a little. “Please, harder.”

Levi let your breast go, then slammed his other hand on the edge of the counter and gripped it hard so his knuckles were white. You angled your hips a little, then waited for him. Levi growled and worried a little, he didn’t want to hurt you too much, but you wanted this. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” He saw you nod and whine. He smiled, then moved as fast and as hard as he could. Your moans and chats of his name were like music to his ears. Though Levi didn’t realise it, he was being a little possessive after seeing Sebastian today eyeing you up. Levi wanted to mark you all over, he wanted to dominate you and make you remember that you were his and his alone. He wanted you to remember that he was the one that made you like this, he was the one that you were moaning for and his name you were calling. Levi was going to make sure he was the only man you’d ever do this with ever again.

You gasped and bit your hand hard when you heard a knock at the door. “Levi?”

He leaned down to you. “Shh.”

You closed your eyes and bit your hand harder as you felt your coil tightening, you couldn’t believe now of all times you could feel your release coming. “Mmm!”

The knock came again and someone said your name. “It’s Sebastian!” Sebastian sighed. “I know you’re in there and Levi won’t let you talk to me, but I want you to know you’re safe.”

His sister pouted. “Sebastian, she’s not there.”

“She is, I saw him drag her off from the dance party, she’s got to be in there.”

You squeezed your toes and whimpered in delight, you just couldn’t hold on, but you needed to. “Mmm…”

Sebastian’s sister groaned. “If she’s in there she’s probably in the pool or the decking area, that or her hubby is pounding her right now.” She gasped and giggled. “You see how hot and naughty he was on the dancefloor? Man, he was practically fucking her right on that dancefloor. I need a man like that in my life.”

Levi nipped your earlobe. “Let go…go on…” He panted as he was close, just hearing a man he had gotten jealous and possessive because of just fuelled him. “Let go.”

The sister laughed. “What is your deal with her anyway? She’s going to marry him and she seemed really happy with him, like super in love happy.”

Sebastian clenched his jaw. “I’m…I…never mind, let’s go. I’ll talk to her another time, alone.”

Levi reached around and played with your bud. “Come on brat, let go.”

You whimpered, then pulled your hand away from your mouth and cried out as you felt your release burn through you. You shook under Levi, then clenched around him tightly as you felt pulse after pulse of bliss. Levi kept moving with you, then slammed his hips against you and moaned your name as his release washed over him. He panted, then flopped against your limp body as you both enjoyed the last bits of bliss run though you both. You hummed in happiness as Levi kissed your back loads. “You’re bad.”

He chuckled. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He pulled from you, then lifted you onto the counter to sit. “I just gave you pleasure and your legs are still shaking from it.” He rubbed your neck. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

You shook your head. “No, but I think my lips are bruised.”

He smirked. “Sorry.” He kissed you lightly. “I’ll be right back.”

You nodded. “Oh, and Levi?”

He looked back at you. “Yeah?”

You rubbed your neck. “My throat is a little sore.”

He smiled. “That so?”

You nodded and jumped off the counter and followed him. “Though, it’s not hoarse yet.” You leaned in the bathroom doorway and watched him. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Levi finished cleaning up, then pulled his belt off and wrapped it around his hand as he walked closer. “Well, how about I tie you up like a pretty bow and get working on that voice of yours, huh?”

You bit your lip and moaned as you grabbed Levi’s shirt. “Fuck yes.”

You hummed to yourself as you lay on the deck as Levi swam about in the sea, you were listening to music together. Levi swam over, then leaned on the deck and kissed you. You smiled at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, but I’d be better if you were in the water with me.”

You sat up and pulled your top off and hat, then you slipped into the crystal-clear waters and hugged Levi. “Better?”

He swam around with you against him and sighed. “Perfect.” He swam with you under the decking. “Shh, this is the no disturbing place.”

You giggled. “Okay.” You frowned and looked up when you heard someone walking and saying your name. “How did Sebastian get a key?”

“Don’t.”

You pulled from Levi. “Trust me Levi, and if anything goes bad, you’ll protect me, right?”

He nodded. “Promise.”

You swam from under the decking and smiled at Sebastian. “Hi, sorry I was swimming under the hut. I love the sloshing sound the water makes under there, so you okay?”

He sighed and sat down. “Are you okay?”

You smiled. “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

“Well, I saw you shaking and crying. Your fiancé was an asshole, then you ran away from him and had dinner by yourself. I didn’t talk to you because you seemed you wanted to be alone. Next minute I see you with him at the dance party all over each other and now you have bruises on you.”

You looked down. “Oh these? They’re not bruises.”

“What the fuck are they?”

You smiled and blushed. “Well, they’re on my neck, near my breasts and between my thighs and some on my back. I think you’re old enough to figure it out.”

He stared at you with a frown, then blushed hard. “You…damn…why would you fuck him?”

You shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I? He’s my fiancé and I love him.”

“He overreacted!”

You smiled. “Yeah, but that’s just him. He’s not got many social skills, he’s learning because of his shit upbringing, but he tries hard. He’s so wonderful, he really is. He’s lost so many people in his life, people he cares about that he doesn’t want to lose the only woman, couple wise I mean, that he’s ever loved. I get it, because we all started off not knowing what to do with ourselves.”

He shook his head and laughed. “He’ll hurt you.”

“That’s the thing though, love always comes with a price. Love hurts, it does, but as long as you care about each other and work together you can fix it. We’re not perfect, not at all. I worry all the time, I hate myself, I think I don’t deserve him and I always think any woman who gets close to him would be better for him than me. Levi doesn’t think he deserves me, he doesn’t think he’s good-looking, he thinks he’ll only hurt me all the time and he has trouble getting his words out. We both have flaws, but we compliment each other so much that we can’t help falling in love with each other and wanting to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“He’s brainwashed you.”

You sighed and leaned on the deck. “Sebastian, I’m not your sister. I’m not in a toxic relationship, far from it actually. He’s always considerate of me. My happiness and comfort are always his priority. I don’t need saving; I don’t need rescuing and I don’t need some white knight. I have the best thing in the world right now and I won’t give it up for anything. I appreciate your concern, I do, but frankly I don’t know you and my love life is none of your business.”

He gritted his teeth and growled. “He said you’d be like this.”

You frowned. “Sorry?”

“He said you’d be difficult, but I told him it’d be easy for me to break you.”

“Sebastian?”

He laughed and ruffled his hair. “Guess Ryuu should have tried something else.”

You went white. “Ry…uu?”

He smirked at you. “That’s right. He asked me to get you for him. My plan was to cause a rift between you and Levi, to get you to leave him because of a fight.” He sighed. “But you went and told me you don’t fight. However, when your man came rushing out to get you and got so jealous, I just knew I had to wind him up a little so he would push you away. It was only a matter of time before the dark side of him came out and you’d run.” He groaned. “But then you had to go running back!”

You shook. “What about your sister?”

“Fuck my sister. She was a stupid little bitch for loving that man anyway.” He groaned. “No taste in fashion either.”

“Wait, you work for Ryuu?”

“One of his top designers.” He leaned down to you. “Now be a good girl and come with me.”

You screamed as he grabbed your arm and yanked you up. “Levi!”

Levi slid from under the decking, then grabbed Sebastian’s hair and yanked him into the water. “Get off her!” Sebastian slammed face first into the water by you. Levi pulled you behind him. “Get out brat, stay out of the water.”

You climbed up and sat there. “But Levi.”

“Stay.” He walked over to Sebastian. “I’m going to break his fucking pretty boy face.”

Sebastian touched his hair. “You asshole! You ripped out some of my hair!”

Levi yanked him and turned him around. “I’m going to do more than that you little shit.”

“What you going to short old man?” He laughed. “Bite my ankles?”

Levi slammed his fist into Sebastian’s nose, then hit him over and over fast. He twisted around and yelled out as he sent a hard kick to the guys jaw. Sebastian flew back and slammed into the water, then sank little. “Short old man my ass.” He looked over to you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Ah, but what if he drowns?”

“Good.”

“Levi.”

He sighed. “Fine.” He grabbed Sebastian and dragged him to the shore and left him in the sand, then he made his way back over to you. “You’re too nice for your own good.”

You smiled. “Thank you, you know, for protecting me.”

He hopped onto the deck and sat, then cupped your face. “Anytime brat. You know I’ll fight for you, because you’re my little cute brat who I love with everything I have.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I love you.”

He rubbed your back. “Love you too.”

You welled up and sniffed. “Does this mean our holiday is over?”

He rubbed your tears. “No sweetheart, no it doesn’t. I won’t let Ryuu win, okay? We’re going to continue this perfect holiday and I’m going to tell that asshole’s sister everything that happened today. She seems she can take care of herself, so I’m sure she’ll break her brother’s nose further.”

You giggled and nodded. “Okay.”

“No more crying brat.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

You pulled his hands from your face, then looked at his right hand. “Your knuckles.”

He looked at them. “It’s nothing, they’ll heal.” He looked to the water. “The salt water will be good for it.”

You whined a little. “But.”

He sighed. “You want to treat it, don’t you?”

You pouted. “Nooo…”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Silly thing.” He stood up and held your hand. “Come on, let’s get you somewhere safe.”

You walked behind him to the bedroom, then you watched him close all the open doors and lock them. “Where you going?”

“I’m off to talk to Sebastian’s sister, then I’ll be back.” He cupped your face and nuzzled you. “Don’t leave here until I get back, okay? Don’t answer the door to anyone. Who knows who else Ryuu has gotten or what he has planned?”

You nodded and smiled. “Promise.”

He kissed you, then left the room. “Lock this door.”

You hurried over and locked it. “Done.”

“I’ll be back in a few.”

You walked backwards, then sat on the bed and whined like a dog who’d lost his master for the day. You bit your lip and stared at the door, time went by and you didn’t move an ich until you heard a light knock and Levi say your name. You hurried over and opened it. “You’re back.”

He smiled. “Said I would be.” He hugged you and sighed. “You okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Anything happen?”

“No.”

He sighed. “Good.”

You bit your lip a little. “What happened?”

He sighed and sat on the bed with you. “Well, I met with Leela, that’s Sebastian’s sister, and I told her everything.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “She was furious at him, wanted to break his nose more than I had. I told her where he was passed out and we asked the hotel to drag him to the room. She says she’s very sorry and fuck Ryuu and Sebastian. She’s going to keep a tight hold on Sebastian for us and asked the hotel to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere near us, though I doubt he will after what I did to him.” He played with your hair. “So, that’s where we’re at.”

You frowned. “He won’t give up even if we’re married, will he?”

Levi shook his head. “I doubt it brat.”

You hummed. “Well, I might have an idea. So, you know the whole restraining order? Well, we have enough evidence for that, right? He’s technically harassing me.”

“He is.”

You pulled a face in thought. “Well, I was thinking we have a meeting with Ryuu, show him what we’ve got and explain if he doesn’t leave me alone, we’ll go ahead with the court case. The problem with the case is.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “The media will pick it up, his company would be ruined. No one would want to buy clothes of a stalking pervert.”

You nodded. “Exactly! He’ll have a choice, his company or having no company. If he steps out of line, we take him to court, no matter how many years down the line. Even if I’m a 70 year old fart with you at my side as my husband, I will still take his ass to court.”

Levi chuckled. “You’ll be such a fierce bratty grandma.”

“Damn right.”

“Aren’t you afraid?”

You nodded. “I’m terrified of him, I shake when he’s involved, but I have to fight back to show he had no power over me. This is my life and yours, not his.”

Levi hugged you and kissed you loads. “Proud of you brat. We’ll do this, together.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, but first I want to marry you.”

“I better get to work on your wedding dress then.”

You giggled. “You better.”


	9. Chapter 9

You liked being back home, but you also didn’t like it. You liked being safe in your apartment with Levi staying over all the time, but you also didn’t like it because Levi was at his place working on your wedding dress in his office and you weren’t allowed over. So, you spent a lot of time sat at your office desk doing as much work as possible. You had caught up on almost everything, so now you were just doing extra work so everything was in place for Levi the next few weeks. You were also going through the pictures he’d taken, which were already uploaded online for his new range of clothes that’ll be coming out soon. You couldn’t believe how nice you looked. You especially loved how Levi looked in his modelling pictures, it was like he’d been doing this for years.

You got up and went to your front door and opened it to reveal Erwin. “Hi Erwin.”

He smiled and showed you a bag. “I brought food and drink for us.”

“Thanks, I’ll get the tea going. Come on in and get comfy.”

Erwin wandered in and put the bag down, then walked to the sofa with his personal bag. “This place is nice. I can tell Levi practically lives here.”

You laughed. “You can? How?”

“Well, everything in put in a certain place. I can see some pictures that are his on the side. Your kitchen also has his cups in, his favourite teas and snacks.”

You walked over with the tea and snacks, then sat next to Erwin. “His clothes are in my closet too. I think he’s moved in. Ah, but his place is far bigger and better than mine.”

“True, but yours is cosier.” He picked up his drink and sat back. “It smells nice, you have blankets, video games, cardigans and jumpers. It’s all perfect.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks.”

“Levi’s place is so cold. So, does he live here with you then?”

You nodded. “All the time, I don’t think he lives anywhere else if I’m honest.”

He sighed and smiled. “I’m glad, I have worried about him so much. You two really are just the perfect couple.” He offered his hand. “May I see the ring again.”

You smiled and offered your hand. “It’s so pretty and unique.”

He hummed. “It’s beautiful. I love the design on Levi’s, you chose really well.”

You blushed. “I adore his ring.”

Erwin hummed with a smile on his face. “He asked me to be his best man, can you believe that?”

You smiled. “I think it’s perfect. I asked Hange to be my maid of honour.”

“I can imagine she screamed about that.”

“She did.”

Levi walked in your apartment looking tired, he couldn’t wait to cuddle you now winter was here and give you lots of kisses. However, when he arrived, he saw Erwin holding your left hand nicely. “Oi? Erwin? She’s mine, you’re too late.”

You let go of Erwin’s hand and ran over to Levi and hugged him. “Welcome home!” You pulled away a little. “Wow it’s cold out there, huh?”

He nodded. “It is, so warm me up.”

You shook your head. “We have a guest.” You took his scarf off, then unbuttoned his coat. “Good day?”

“No.”

You pulled his coat off. “Why not?”

Erwin laughed. “Probably because you weren’t there.”

You looked to Levi. “This true?”

He yanked you against his chest and squeezed you. “Yes.”

You hummed a laugh and squeezed him. “Well, you’re making my wedding dress and I’m not allowed to see, so you’ll have to make do without me.” You pulled away making him whine. “Erwin’s brought food, so come sit with us and have a cup of tea.”

“Did you make the tea?”

“Of course.” You sat down and poured him a cup. “Come on grumpy.”

He took his shoes off, then sat down with you. “Why are you here Erwin?”

You ruffled Levi’s hair making him hum in happiness. “He’s here about the Ryuu thing, remember?”

“You’re right.” He put an arm around you and held you close. “So, how far are we on that?”

Erwin opened his bag and dropped a load of papers on the table. “Here’s the evidence, even some things he did without you realising. I’ve spoken to your lawyer Levi and we’ve created a big enough case to shut him down with access to you both.” He looked to you both. “We just need to go over to Ryuu’s office and speak with him. However, I don’t think he’ll see anyone unless this cute thing is with us.”

Levi looked to you. “Can you manage it? Can you call him an arrange a meeting?”

You nodded. “I can do it.”

Erwin gave you his phone. “He doesn’t have my number, so you can call him on this. If he tries calling you, it’ll come through onto my phone and I can handle the harassment. Okay?”

You smiled. “Okay.”

Levi rubbed your back. “You can do this brat I know you can.”

You squeezed the phone, then sighed. “Okay, I’ve got this.” You dialled Ryuu’s office number, then listened. Your heart hammered in your chest as it rang.

Ryuu picked up his office phone, he didn’t recognise the number. “Ryuu Nama here, how can I help?” His eyes widened when he heard you say your name. He said your name back to you. “I can’t believe I’m hearing your voice right now, it’s so perfect. I missed you. Where are you right now? Can I see you?”

You looked to Levi and he nodded. “I’m umm…I’m at home.”

“Back from your holiday in the Maldives? How was it?”

You held Levi’s hand. “Me and Levi got into a big fight.”

“That so?”

You nodded and hummed. “I…I don’t know if I can cope. He has a rage in me that scares me. He beat a guy on holiday you know? What if he turns that rage onto me? I wouldn’t survive.”

Ryuu smiled and leaned back in his chair thinking his plan had worked. “He’s such a cruel man, it’s only a matter of time. I’ll take good care of you sugarplum.”

You looked to Levi and mouthed sorry. “Would you hold me? Protect me and tell me everything is alright?”

“I promise. I’ll do anything for you. I’ll take you to Japan, show you where I lived, meet my family and marry you there in a beautiful snowy setting. You’ll look so good.”

You squeezed Levi’s hand tightly. “How about you draw up a design for me?”

Ryuu felt his heart stop, then he smiled. “Yes, yes I’ll work on it right away.”

“Could I see it and you soon? Maybe later today?”

“Yes! I’ll take you to dinner.”

You gulped. “I was maybe hoping I could see you in your office. I want to see what you look like in there.”

He chuckled. “So, you like a man in power huh?”

You shuffled closer to Levi and closed your eyes stopping tears. “Y-Yes, I love it.”

“Alright, come later tonight at about seven. I’ll be waiting and excited to see you.”

You tapped your forehead against Levi’s shoulder. “Me too. I’ll see you tonight.”

“I love you so much.”

You bit your lip as you held back tears. “Me too. Bye.” You ended the call and dropped the phone as you shook. Levi held you tightly as you cried. You sniffed. “I didn’t mean it. I really didn’t. I love you and only you.”

Levi gave Erwin his phone back, then squeezed you tightly. “It’s okay, I know you love me, I know you didn’t mean any of it.” He kissed the top of your head as you clung to him. “I’m proud of you, I’m so proud of you.”

Erwin squeezed your leg. “We’re really proud of you. I’ll get everything set up for tonight.” He gathered his papers up and stood up. “I’ll head home, you two need each other. I will meet you later at Ryuu’s office building.”

Levi smiled. “Thank you for this.”

“My pleasure. She’s so sweet and kind and hard-working. Plus, she means the world to you and you’re my best friend. I’ll do anything for you both. Have a nice afternoon.”

“Bye.” He looked down at you. “Say bye to Erwin.”

You lifted your head and waved to Erwin. “Bye.”

Erwin smiled at you. “Bye.”

Levi kissed your forehead loads after Erwin left. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

You straddled Levi, the hugged him tightly. “No.”

He hummed. “You want to dance?”

“No.”

“Bath?”

“No.”

He rubbed your back. “Do you want to go to bed?”

“No.”

He looked over to your games. “How about we play some video games?”

“No.”

He hummed. “Well, now that is not good. My gaming fiancé doesn’t want to play games. You must be really in a mood.” He held you close, then leaned over and grabbed his controller you’d bought him. “Well then, I’ll play some games and you can just cuddle me.” Levi played for a bit, then he noticed you were shuffling on him. “Ah, difficult part, if only I had a player two. Can you help me brat?”

You sniffed and turned around on his lap and sat between his legs and grabbed your controller. “Well, if you’re in that much trouble.”

Levi put his arms around you and kissed your shoulder. “Thank you.”

You sniffed more. “You’ve made a mess. Plus, you’re too low level, you need to do some side missions.”

He squeezed you. “Help?”

You nodded. “Always.”

He kissed your cheek. “Thank you.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

You blushed. “I love you too.”

Levi finished dressing you up by putting on earmuff on you. He stepped back and nodded. “Perfect.”

You sighed. “Levi I’m wrapped up so tightly.”

“I don’t want you to get sick like you got last year.”

You wiggled your arms. “But If I get sick then you get to take care of me, right?”

He hummed. “I guess.” He hugged you. “I do like taking care of you.”

You giggled. “I’m like a marshmallow.”

“I love marshmallows.”

You looked up at him. “Kiss.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “Better?”

“Better.”

“Good.” He pulled on his scarf. “Now remember the plan, okay? You stay right next to me and don’t leave my side.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed your cheek, the guided you out of your place and into his car. He drove into the city until he saw Ryuu’s place and Erwin stood outside waiting. Levi got out and pulled you along. “We ready?”

Erwin nodded. “Yep, just waiting on the lawyer.” He looked down the street and smiled. “Here he is.” He said your name. “This is Rex.”

Rex smiled and shook your hand. “Pleasure.” He pushed his glasses up his face, he was a rather handsome guy with lovely well-kept black hair. “Looking at you now I can understand why there’s issues, she’s a cute one Levi.”

Levi hugged you close. “I know.”

Rex held his hands up. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to steal her. Now come on, let’s scare the shit out of Ryuu Nama.”

You hummed. “Do you think it’ll work?”

“I know it. Remember to knock and announce yourself first, okay?”

You nodded and gulped, then walked inside to the front desk as everyone else faded into the background. You walked up and said your name. “I’m here to see Ryuu.”

She typed away and smiled. “Yeah, he said it was urgent you see him. Go right up.” She handed you a card. “This will allow you to go to the top floor.”

You took it and bowed. “Thank you.” You hurried to the lift and opened it, then the others walked in with you. You put the card into the slot. “Okay, this will send us up.” You pressed a button, then hugged Levi’s arm. “It’s going to be fine, right?”

Levi nodded. “You’re going to do just fine.”

You sighed and looked up at the floor indicator, then you stepped out on the right floor and walked to the office door. You whined, then knocked on the door. “R-Ryuu?”

Ryuu looked up from his desk and smiled. “Come in!”

You opened the door and peaked in. “Hi, are you free.”

“Yes.” He stood up. “Please just come in.”

You opened the door and allowed Rex to walked in Rex smiled and offered his hand. “Names Rex.”

Ryuu frowned. “Why the hell are you here?”

He referred to Ryuu’s seat. “Take a seat and we’ll discuss that together.”

Ryuu saw Levi and Erwin walk in then lock the door. “So, you’re going to lock me up in my office and get me to leave her alone? No chance. I want her and I won’t let anyone change my mind.”

You walked closer and whined a little. “Ryuu Nama!” He jumped at your tone. “I want you to leave me alone! I’m happy with Levi, I love him and I am going to marry him and give him loads of children!” You blushed hard at your words, then squeaked and covered your face up. “I mean…ahh.” You whined more then looked at him. “Leave me alone!”

Ryuu smiled. “I can’t.”

Rex slammed a file on Ryuu’s desk. “We have enough evidence to file harassment and stalker charges against you. We can seek a restraining order if we want to, but that would mean dragging your business through the mud at the same time, it’ll all go public.” He leaned closer and smirked. “I’m sure you don’t want that.”

Ryuu gritted his teeth. “You wouldn’t.”

Levi walked closer and stood in front of you. “You have a choice Ryuu, back off now, or we take you to court and your business is ruined. I’m sure you don’t want people to think of stalker when they see your clothing line. If you so much as look in her direction in a way I don’t like, I will get Rex to serve you a notice and I’ll take you to court. Do I make myself clear?”

Ryuu leaned on his desk and snarled. “I hate you so much Levi Ackerman. I swear, I will beat you in the fashion world.”

“That so? You’ve failed to do it so far.”

“You’ll push her away! You will.”

“I think you could tell from her adorable speech I’m not going anywhere and nor is she.” He turned and pushed you along to the door. “Accept it Ryuu, you’ve lost.” Levi walked out with the team to the lift and kept you close. He sighed. “I owe you guys a drink, let’s go out for drinks and ramen.”

You whined as you walked with Levi, then you looked up at him. You were red as your words spun around in your head, you were so embarrassed and you wanted to know what Levi was going to say about it all. “Levi?”

Levi put his hand on your head and ruffled a little, he didn’t even look at you. He led you to the car and closed it. He told Erwin and Rex the ramen place. “We’ll meet you there, okay?”

Erwin waved. “Sure, just go easy on her, okay?”

Levi grabbed your thigh and squeezed. “Just meet me there.” Levi leaned back into the car, then drove off to a quiet little place near the ramen place. He altered your seat making it slam back causing you to scream. “Now.”

You blushed. “Ah! L-Levi. Wh-what if s-someone sees?” You gasped as he growled and crawled onto you. “I-If it’s about wh-what I said, I umm…” You gulped. “I meant it, b-but I umm…”

Levi kissed you passionately. “I loved every word that came out of your mouth, I mean it.” He nipped your neck making you giggle. “Let’s get to work on that many children one.”

You gasped then laughed. “Leviii! Not in the car!”

“Just a little fun.”

You swatted him. “Quit it you perv.”

He pulled away. “Spoil sport.”

You smiled. “I am. I need ramen. I’m hungry.”

Levi sat back and sighed. “You really want kids?”

You got out the car. “Yes, I want loads with you.” You hurried to his side, then came to a stop. “Come on handsome!”

Levi got out the car and walked up to you and held you. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I look forward to having kids with you.”

He smiled. “Me too.” He picked you up and spun around with you making you giggle. “Let’s get you fed, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes!”

He put you down and walked with you. “I’m glad it worked today, I really am.” He opened the shop door. “I’m thinking tonight we use the handcuffs.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “I’m cuffing you up.”

“Oh, is that so?”

You nodded. “I went through a lot today.”

“You did.”

“So?”

He ruffled your hair. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

You gasped and humped up and down. “Yes!”

Erwin walked over. “I’ve got us a seat.” He frowned. “How come this little one is happy?”

Levi patted your head. “Personal reasons. Anyways, lets get this little one fed.”

You ran past to Rex. “Fooood.”

Rex chuckled. “Woman after my own heart.”

“Don’t let Levi hear you say that!” You giggled. “He’s possessive.”

“I’ve seen. He really loves you.”

You nodded and hummed, then smiled at Levi as he sat down. You all ate together enjoying your meal, you had a few drinks and Levi took you home. You went to your fridge, then got out more booze and drank with Levi on the sofa. “Hey, I need to talk to you about something.”

Levi lowered his beer. “What’s wrong?” He moved closer to you and played with your hair. “You can talk to me about anything you know.”

You smiled. “I know.”

He ruffled your hair. “So, what’s on your mind?”

You looked to Levi. “I’m thinking of quitting.”

His eyes widened. “What? You’re leaving me? But you’re the best assistant I’ve ever had!” He sighed. “Ah, but I guess you’ve been through so much you want to be at home to relax, to recover a bit. Okay, I’m alright with you quitting and I promise my new assistant will be male so you don’t worry at all and I’ll make sure to call you every day.”

You giggled. “Levi, I haven’t left yet. Besides, I was thinking of leaving because I’m going to be your model, right? You’ll need me for that.”

He smiled and blushed. “Oh yeah, you’re right.”

You nodded. “Exactly! You’ll need me all the times, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I will.”

“I can’t do two jobs at the same time.”

“You’re right.”

You blushed hard. “I was also thinking.”

“Yeah?”

You gulped and grabbed his thigh lightly and squeezed. “That I could be a stay at home wife and mum.” Levi blushed hard at your words making you blush more. “Ah, but umm…I won’t like the whole waiting at home for you, I’ll be rather sad while I wait.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you hard, then he nipped your lip and kissed you with all his love. “Yes, I’d love nothing more.”

You giggled. “Okay then. Let’s do this, together.”

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He jumped off the sofa, and grabbed more booze. “Alright, let’s drink more as celebration.”

You giggled. “We’ll have to drink a lot, me and you have a high alcohol tolerance.”

He grabbed all the bottles and ran over. “Then we drink everything.”

You opened a bottle and downed a load. “Mmm, good.” You gasped. “Idea!” You jumped off the sofa and ran into your bedroom, then opened the draw on Levi’s side, it was always full of the fun stuff. You grabbed the cuffs, then noticed the silk ties and blindfold. You hummed, then chose the blindfold. You hurried back into the living room. “Ta da!”

Levi smirked. “Ooooh, you want to play?”

You jumped onto the sofa. “I do.”

“Want me to put that on you?”

You shook your head and leaned closer and tied it around his head, then took the bottle from him and put it on the table and shoved him down. You hummed and leaned down and blew on Levi’s ear making him gasp. “I’m going to play with you all night. You promised, remember?”

Levi leaned back and arched his back as he moaned and relaxed. “I’m all yours.”

You whined a little as Hange zipped up the back of your wedding dress. You weren’t allowed to see and had a blindfold on, because Levi wanted to surprise you. However, you could feel some lace on it and it was nice a long with a mermaid and trumpet fit. You gulped and shivered as Hange placed her hands on your upper arms and squeezed. She guided you to a seat, then sat you down. She took your blindfold off, but you kept your eyes closed as you felt Hange fix your hair and do your makeup. You sighed. “Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Yes.”

You opened your eyes and smiled at Hange. “Thank you.”

She helped you to your feet. “Come have a look before I let your parents in and brother.”

You nodded, then walked closer and stopped in front of a mirror. You turned and gasped at how you looked in the mirror, it just maybe you well up and cry. You covered your mouth. “Oh my god…is that me?”

Hange nodded. “Yes.”

You fanned your face. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I can’t mess up my makeup. I look so good.” You ran your hands down the dress. “I can’t believe he made this by hand, this is incredible.” You looked to Hange. “My hair and makeup are fantastic. I look like a dream.”

She giggled and put your veil in your hair, then ran it down the back of your head. “There, all beautiful. You ready?”

You nodded and took your flowers from her. “Let’s show mum, dad and big bro.” You walked into the other room and smiled. “Hey.”

Your mum cried right away. “Oh my baby girl!”

Your dad cried too. “She’s so beautiful.”

Your brother hugged you. “I guess you can polish a turd.”

You punched your brother in the gut. “Asshole.”

He laughed. “You look perfect though.”

You smiled. “Thanks, Levi made my dress.”

Your mum inspected it. “It’s so delicate, I love it. That man has perfect talent. I wish we could have more meetings with Levi before your wedding, but you were so busy.”

Your dad cleared his throat and cried to act tough. “I didn’t even approve of this all.”

You giggled. “Dad, I was the one who asked him to marry me and he asked right after. I love him and you’ve met him a few times and you like him.”

Dad nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m really happy for you both, just sad to lose my little girl.”

“You won’t lose me, you never will.” You kissed his cheek. “Right, I have to get married.” You walked to the door and let Hange open it for you. You shook yourself, then sighed. “I can’t wait to do this.” You walked out and down the hall to the main one. “I told him something small, but he really made a big deal, didn’t he?”

Hange opened the door. “That’s Levi for you.” She winked and called your brother’s name and mother’s. “Let’s go.”

You gulped and looked to your dad. “I’m happy, really happy dad.”

He smiled and took your arm. “I know. He’s a good lad, a really good one and he got rid of a stalker. I like him.”

You smiled. “I’m glad.” You walked with your dad to Levi and blushed at how great he looked in a suite with a cravat. You thanked your dad, then looked to Levi. “You look amazing.”

He smiled. “Thank you. I made it myself.”

You gave Hange your flowers, then held Levi’s hands. “This dress is perfect. I love it. Hell, I cried.”

He laughed. “Figured you would. I’m glad you like it.”

You nodded and moved closer to him and did the very small service, swapped rings and then signed the papers. As soon as they said you could kiss the bride, you threw yourself at Levi and kissed him. Everyone laughed at your actions. Levi chuckled, then kissed you back. You jumped off his and held him close as you smiled at the everyone at your wedding. Even though it was a big event, the service was very short. They moved the seats as you and Levi moved to the back to a room. You sat down and sighed as you took the veil out of your hair. You ruffled your hair, then smiled up at Levi. “Can we just run away?”

He pulled his blazer off and threw it onto the side, then pulled his cravat off as he walked closer and sighed. “It’d be nice, but I have to make a good impression on your parents. If we run, they’ll blame me. So, we’re staying.”

You opened your arms and squeezed the air. “Fine then, gimmie some loving.”

He walked over and pulled you up into his arms and embraced you. He kissed your cheek loads. “I love you Mrs Ackerman.”

You gasped and squealed as you jumped at him with a giggle. “I’m Mrs Ackerman!”

He spun around with you as he hummed a laugh, then he pushed you against the wall and kissed you deeply. “I love you so much.” He sat down with you on his lap. He petted your head and hummed as he played with your hair. “I could sit here like this for forever.”

You smiled and leaned against him. “Me too, but we have food to eat and cake.”

He laughed. “Well, I can’t come in-between my wife and cake, right?”

You clapped your hands and kicked your legs. “Say those two words again.”

“My wife.” He nipped your earlobe. “My wife.”

You squealed. “And you’re my husband! I love that. So, today I’d like to give you my official notice of leave boss, that okay?”

He nodded. “Sure, what’s the reason?”

You bit your lip. “Well…I’m a married woman now, and I want to do everything and anything for my husband, which means being at home.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “Lucky man.”

“He is.” You cupped his face, then kissed his face all over. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too. Now, shall we go?”

You jumped off his lap and ran to the door. “Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!”

Levi chuckled and grabbed your hand. “Slow down.”

“Sorry.”

He walked into the room with you causing people to announce your names and people to clap. You hugged Levi’s side and giggled. Levi hugged you close. “I love hearing that.” He walked you over to the cake. “Ready to cut it?”

You gasped at the big cake. “Is it all cake?”

“Yep.”

You looked to him. “No fake layers?”

“No fakes, all cake. I told them I love cake and my wife does.”

You clapped your hands and picked up the knife. “Let’s go.”

Levi held your hand, then cut the cake with you. He picked up a piece, then fed it to you. “How is it?”

You hummed. “Lemon…it’s perfect.”

“Good.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “Mmm, it does taste good. So, do you want to eat the dinner, or just cake?”

“Cake!”

He cut two big slices, then carried them on plates to yours and his table and sat down. “Eat up.”

You grabbed a fork and tucked into the cake. “So good!”

Levi put his arm around you and pulled you close, the two of you were in your own little world, it was just perfect. Everyone left the two of you alone, when they looked at the two of you, they just smiled. He kissed the side of your ear. “So, I was thinking.”

You hummed. “That’s dangerous.”

He rubbed your cheek affectionately. “Well, I know your place is only a year old, but I am going to pay off the place and help you sell it. I’m also selling my place.”

You frowned. “So?”

“I’m thinking we find a nice place to live in together, somewhere perfect.”

You gasped and hugged him. “Yes! A thousand times yes! I’d love to do that.”

He hugged you tightly. “Good.”

“It’ll have to be somewhere quiet.”

“Oh yeah?”

You nodded. “Well, if we live somewhere loud then our kids won’t be able to get a good night’s sleep.”

He blushed hard. “R-Right.”

You giggled and poked his cheek. “Look at that blush.”

“Sh-shut up brat. Tch.” He grabbed your face and squeezed. “I should punish you.”

You smiled. “Do it.”

He growled and leaned closer and kissed you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He hummed and played with your hair. “Alright, a nice quiet place.”

“Big garden.”

He nodded. “Would make sense, after all the kids need somewhere to play, right?”

You clapped your hands. “Yes!” You gasped. “We’ll need a room so you can work, because I’d love for you to work from home more.”

He hugged you close. “That’s right. I’d love to.”

You kissed his cheek loads, then ate more cake. “Oh, so will the room also have a place for us to take pictures?”

“Oh of course.” He kissed your neck. “Though some underwear pictures will be taken in the bedroom for personal use.”

You moved to sit on Levi’s lap. “That’s right.” You hugged him and hummed. “You’re warm.”

“I am?”

You sniffed and moaned. “You smell good too.” You pouted at him. “Are we going on a honeymoon?”

He played with your hair and kissed you. “Of course. We’re going to a few places and you’re being spoiled.”

You hugged him and kissed his loads. “Yes, but I’m going to spoil you too my dear husband.”

His eyes widened, then he smiled. “My sweet wife.”

You leaned against him and sighed. “I’m so happy.”

He squeezed you. “Me too.”

“I love you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you with my life too. You and me, forever behind the best fashion line in the world.”


End file.
